Cherry Blossom and Marauders
by ceruleanday
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter hanya milik Joanne Katleen Rowling dan Naruto pun hanya milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Entah kenapa saya sangat menyukai sebuah grup k__ecil yang hidup sebelum zaman Harry dkk. Keempat orang yang suka membuat gaduh tapi lumayan dikenal di Hogwarts. _

_So, this story is inspirated from 'The Marauders'._

* * *

**A Naruto **_**fanfiction**_

**Cherry Blossom and Marauders**

**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Salju menutupi hampir sebagian besar kota Kyuubi no Kitsune. Jalanan-jalanan utama dan distrik pertokoan yang sering dilewati oleh penduduknya maupun pelancong seperti tak __memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan. __Gelap dan hening. Hanya ada suara salju dan deruan angin yang membekukan. Dinginnya es seperti menyihir siapapun untuk berdiam diri di rumah mereka dan membenamkan kaki mereka dalam __**kotatsu**__. Berbicara soal sihir-menyihir, akhir-akhir ini, kota Kyuubi no Kitsune selalu saja didera isu-isu yang menjadi bahan cakap masyarakat kurang kerjaan. Mulai dari, seorang wanita yang bekerja di counter penjualan minuman, melihat sosok aneh yang terbang menggunakan sapu di langit gelap. Namun, mengingat si wanita yang tampak mabuk, orang-orang pun tak percaya. Kemudian, ada juga seorang kakek tua yang berjalan sendirian di distrik tempat peribadatan kuno yang mengigau melihat dua ekor anjing besar berbulu hitam tampak lompat di tiang-tiang listrik. Tak ada yang percaya kedua cerita itu. Masyarakat kota Kyuubi no Kitsune adalah masyarakat madani alias masyarakat berpendidikan. Jika hal-konyol-tak-masuk-akal menjadi suatu berita yang dengan mudahnya tersebar di kota mereka, maka dengan mudahnya pula ditepis._

_Tapi, masyarakat kota Kyuubi no Kitsune masih mempercayai mitos kuno dan karena itulah mereka masih memiliki adat dan tradisi di setiap akhir tahun. Mereka tentunya tidak percaya dengan penyihir, vampire, werewolf, goblin, troll, grim, peri rumah dan lain-lain— yang jelas makhluk-makhluk mitos— Mereka lebih suka mengadakan festival seperti Halloween atau Thanksgiving. Tujuannya hanya satu, menambah devisa kota mereka. Ya, menghormati tradisi sekaligus mendapatkan uang adalah hal yang bagus dan menguntungkan tapi hei, siapa yang peduli dengan makhluk-makhluk itu? Toh, kini era sudah berubah. Teknologi yang menguasai segalanya. Bahkan kemampuan otak manusia ternyata melebihi penyihir-penyihir itu. Kalau para penyihir suka terbang di langit dengan sapu, maka manusia juga memiliki pesawat. Lalu, penyihir mampu membuka pintu hanya dengan menjentikkan jemarinya maka manusia juga punya sensor suara. Penyihir tidak punya handphone dan alat komunikasi jarak jauh tapi manusia punya semuanya. Penyihir tak punya mesin fax dan tv tapi manusia memilikinya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membedakan antara manusia dan penyihir. Meskipun wujud mereka sama persis namun ada satu hal yang manusia tak miliki begitu pula dengan penyihir yaitu Konohagakure Witchcraft Society dan Gedung Parlemen._

_Penyihir tak perlu membangun gedung parlemen atau kepresidenan sebab mereka sudah memiliki Kementrian Sihir yang bekerja dengan jaringan network yang lebih luas dibandingkan gedung-gedung besar milik manusia. Posisi seorang penyihir juga berada di atas makhluk gaib lainnya sehingga banyak goblin, peri rumah bahkan vampire bekerja di bawah kekuasaan seorang penyihir. Penyihir memiliki semua bentuk kutukan yang para makhluk-gaib-rendah lainnya tak ketahui. Itu artinya sama saja dengan penyihir yang memegang jiwamu. Tapi, seiring dengan perkembangan masa —sama seperti manusia— hal yang seperti itu sudah diatur dalam sebuah maklumat kementrian. Para penyihir terutama dari keluarga berdarah murni tak diperbolehkan dengan seenaknya memaksa para makhluk-malang itu bekerja untuk mereka. Manusia tak pernah dibedakan atas kasta berdarah murni, keluarga bangsawan, half-blood, ataupun muggle sebab semua manusia adalah muggle. Muggle adalah manusia normal yang tak memiliki kemampuan sihir apapun. Sampai sekarang pun tak ada yang tahu apakah ada muggle yang mampu menjadi penyihir. Dahulu, kota Kyuubi no Kitsune, konon katanya dihuni oleh para penyihir berdarah murni yang arogan, yakni Uchiha Madara. __Dia sangat suka melakukan pertumpahan darah di mana-mana terutama membasmi semua muggle-born. __Ia tak suka dengan semua darah-lumpur karena menganggapnya hanya sebagai sampah yang tak pantas hidup. __Untuk apa ada manusia bila para penyihir itu bisa menguasai semuanya? Kita-kira itulah pemikirannya. __Lalu, selayaknya dongeng anak-anak sebelum tidur, setiap ada penjahat pasti ada pahlawan. Jadi, datanglah seorang pahlawan yang bernama Senjuu Hashirama. Senjuu Hashirama juga berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni tapi ia lebih suka bergaul dengan semuanya, termasuk muggle-born. Menurutnya, bila siklus kehidupan ini tetap berjalan hingga kiamat, maka sikap saling menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan harus dilakukan. Maka, perang besar pun dimulai. Tanah-tanah kota Kyuubi no Kitsune dijadikan medan perang yang besar sampai pada akhirnya, kedua penyihir terhormat itu bertemu di sebuah ngarai yang kemudian dinamakan oleh masyarakat Kyuubi no Kitsune sebagai Valley of The End._

_Sebagi hasil perundingan panjang, Senjuu Hashirama meminta pada keluarga Uchiha untuk menyingkir dari tanah milik para muggle itu. Dan akhirnya, ia bersama dengan penyihir lainnya membuat suatu dunia baru yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh manusia manapun kecuali manusia penyihir._

_Tak ada satu pun muggle alias manusia mengetahui di mana para penyihir yang selamat itu bertempat tinggal. Mereka juga tak pernah melihat adanya makhluk-malam-mengerikan berkeliaran di setiap sisi kota mereka. Jadi, pertanyaan mengenai penyihir dan m__akhluk gaib lainnya itu tak pernah ada hingga seorang muggle-born membuka sebuah literatur kuno di perpustakaan terbesar di kota Kyuubi no Kitsune..._

* * *

"_Penyihir adalah makhluk terkuat diantara segalanya. Mitos akan nenek sihir berhidung panjang jelek itu hanya cerita anak-anak klasik. Misteri akan penyihir dan makhluk-malam lainnya belum dapat dikonfirmasikan secara jelas— _"

"Sakura... ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah sore, nak."

"Tunggu sebentar, kaa-san."

Gadis berambut aneh yang jarang sekali manusia normal miliki terlihat tengah memasukkan sebuah skrip kuno ke dalam sisi-sisi rak buku yang tinggi itu. Tubuhnya yang pendek tak bisa menjangkaunya. Jelas saja, ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun lewat sepuluh bulan. Tinggi rak yang ingin dicapainya kira-kira dua kali dari tingginya sendiri. Gadis cilik itu melihat sebuah tangga dan ditariknya tangga itu. Ia pun menaiki anak tangga itu. Perlahan, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah sisi rak yang kosong itu. Tapi, ia masih saja tak bisa menggapainya. Dengan nekad, gadis mungil itu agak memiringkan tangga yang dinaikinya. Ia putus asa dan keringatnya bercucuran. Tak ada siapapun untuk dimintai tolong tapi ia juga tipe gadis keras kepala makanya ia tak ingin dibantu.

"Se-dikit la-la-lagi_—_ _Aaa..._"

Tangganya rubuh. Tidak! Belum rubuh. Tapi, gadis itu tahu pasti ia terjatuh. Hanya saja, ia malah merasa kalau tangganya tidak rubuh dan jatuh. Ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam_—_takut kalau-kalau ia benar terjatuh_—_Ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang aneh sekali. Bahkan di luar kemampuan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata anak berusia sepuluh tahun lainnya. Ia membulatkan mata emeraldnya yang bening.

"_Bu-bukunya me-me-melayang_?"

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia pun mengucek-ucek matanya dan melihat buku kuno yang dipegangnya melayang dan saat ia memikirkan untuk memasukkan buku itu ke dalam sisi rak yang kosong, secara spontan, buku itu menuruti pikirannya.

"_**Uso**__..._"

"Sakura... kau di mana, nak? Sakura? _Sakura_? Oh Tuhanku! Bisa berbahaya kalau kamu menaiki tangga itu! Ayo turun, nak... _Sakura..._"

"I-iya."

Gadis itu turun perlahan sambil memegangi sisi tangga itu. Ibunya bersama dengan seorang penjaga perpustakaan berkacamata tebal melihatnya khawatir. Dengan hentakan keras, gadis bernama Sakura itu akhirnya sampai juga di dasar lantai. Ibunya yang terlihat ketakutan lalu memeluk sang anak yang masih _syok_.

"Tidak baik bagi anak kecil sepertimu menaiki tangga rak yang tinggi begitu, nak. Jika ingin mengembalikan buku yang sudah kau baca sebaiknya berikan pada kami." kata penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Pelukan erat itu pun dilepas. Sakura mengambil napas panjang sebelum mengatakan maaf pada ibunya. "Maafkan Sakura, kaa-san."

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi._ Mengerti_?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya yang masih bergetar. Sebelum tangan kecilnya dipegang erat oleh sang ibu, Sakura melirik sedikit-sedikit ke arah rak buku yang _misterius _itu, bukan, seharusnya _buku misterius._

Sakura dan ibunya berjalan menyusuri zebracross yang ditutupi oleh salju tebal itu. Sakura terus memegang tangan ibunya sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya, melihat semua hal yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata emeraldnya. Mereka berhenti sebentar di ujung lampu lalu lintas untuk menyeberang. Sakura masih saja memutar-mutar kepalanya hingga penglihatannya berhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu aneh di seberang jalan.

"_Jubah hitam aneh._" komen Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia menghiraukan apa yang baru dilihatnya. Seorang aneh berpakaian serba hitam dengan seekor burung hantu bertengger di bahunya tampak berdiri di seberang jalan. Lama Sakura menatapnya hingga sosok hitam itu seperti melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang penasaran kemudian memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan ibunya. Ia menatap ibunya yang asyik menggosok-gosok arlojinya. _Tak mungkin ibu_, batinnya. Sakura masih melihat sosok hitam sampai sebuah mobil menutupinya. Para mobil berhenti dan Sakura pun harus berjalan lagi. Saat ia telah sampai di seberang jalan itu, ia sudah tak melihat sosok hitam itu lagi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya ibunya melihat Sakura yang aneh.

"Ng? Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawabnya riang. "_Ibu tak melihat sosoh jubah hitam itu ya? Jadi, yang itu tadi apa ya? Akh, mungkin aku sedang letih makanya berfatamorgana. Ngg..._"

"Oh iya, dua bulan lagi Sakura akan berulang tahun ya? Sakura ingin apa di ulang tahun yang kesebelas itu?"

"Ng?"

Lamunan Sakura akan dua peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya terbuyarkan oleh pertanyaan ibunya. Ia baru ingat kalau sebentar lagi ia akan berulang tahun yang kesebelas. Setiap tahun, Sakura selalu meminta dibelikan buku-buku sains atau karya klasik zaman _Renaissance_. Ia lebih suka membenamkan dirinya dengan tumpukan buku-buku daripada bermain dengan anak-anak di sekitar kompleks rumahnya. Bermain dengan anak-anak itu sebenarnya tak ada guna soalnya mereka juga tidak terlalu menyukai Sakura, tepatnya warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu. Rambut merah muda cerah yang menjuntai hingga ke punggungnya.

"Apa buku lagi? Oh ya, beberapa hari yang lalu, ibu bertemu dengan seorang profesor arkeolog di kampus tempat ibu mengajar. Kata beliau, beliau akan mengeluarkan buku yang bercerita tentang penemuannya tentang fosil dinosaurus di berbagai negara. Apa Sakura tertarik dengan buku itu?"

"Mmmm, dinosaurus ya? Hm, sepertinya menarik!" jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis padahal ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tumpukan tulang-belulang itu.

Senyum sedih tergurat di wajah ibunya. Semestinya ia senang dengan jawaban anaknya tapi melihat anaknya yang lebih suka belajar di rumah daripada menghabiskan liburan musim dingin di luar, ia tampak kasihan. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura sangat bangga dengan prestasi gemilang yang diperoleh Sakura selama ini. Juara satu _Decathlon_ di bidang Matematika tingkat negara kemudian juara satu perlombaan catur se-negara. Orang tua mana yang tak bangga memiliki anak yang cerdas seperti itu? Ya, memang tak ada tapi kalau sudah membicarakan soal pergaulan, akan susah bagi anak-anak itu.

"Apa Sakura membuat banyak teman di _summer camp_ waktu itu?" tanya ibunya memecah keheningan di petang yang dingin itu.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa anak-anak nakal itu mengejek rambut Sakura lagi?"

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Tidak kok."

"Lalu_—_"

"Mereka tidak suka dengan kepintaran Sakura makanya Sakura susah untuk menjadikan mereka teman." jawab Sakura apa-adanya. "_Dan juga— seandainya saja ada tempat lain yang lebih cocok buat Sakura_."

Ibunya melepas tangan kecil Sakura dan menatap dalam-dalam ke arah anaknya. Ia memegangi kedua pundak Sakura seraya tersenyum. "Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, Sakura. Tak ada satu pun manusia yang mampu hidup sendiri. Semua ada siklus dan perputarannya. Sama seperti dengan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Semestinya, Sakura meminta seseorang untuk membantu Sakura memasukkan buku itu. Kadang, ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kita lakukan sedangkan orang lain bisa lakukan. Maka dari itu, kita butuh seseorang untuk selalu mendorong kita. Seperti ibu dan ayah atau matahari dan bulan."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat lantai jalanan yang putih. Tak disadari, mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah hangat berwarna serba coklat tua.

"Udaranya mulai dingin, lebih baik kita masuk." ujar sang ibu.

"_Hai'_."

Sakura masih ingin berdiam diri di tengah hujan salju itu. Ia berjalan sedikit ke arah rumahnya sebelum ia melihat sebuah burung hantu yang sama dilihatnya di seberang jalan tadi bertengger di ujung atap rumahnya. Burung itu berkaok-kaok dan menatap Sakura. _Mengerikan_, Sakura membatin. Entah kenapa tubuhnya malah tak bisa digerakkan saat mata kuning burung hantu itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Burung hantu itu menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya seraya masih memandangi kedua bola mata Sakura. Sakura pun membalas tatapan si burung hantu berbulu coklat keputihan itu.

"_Sakura... ayo masuk. Makan malam sudah siap!_"

"I-iya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Jauh dari arah pandangan Sakura, sepasang mata mengamati, tepatnya mengawasi gerak-geriknya melalui burung hantunya itu. Sosok jubah hitam yang sama dengan yang dilihat oleh Sakura di seberang jalan. Sosok dalam jubah hitam itu membuka perlahan penutup kepalanya sehingga rambut peraknya itu terlihat mengabur oleh bayangan salju putih yang turun.

"_Target sudah ditemukan_."

* * *

Sebuah bayangan hitam panjang mewarnai koridor remang itu. Langkah yang cepat dan napas yang tersengal-sengal terdengar di seluruh koridor yang hanya dihiasi dengan lampu obor di tiap sisi dindingnya. Langkah itu berhenti berbunyi tepat di sebuah pintu emas yang sedikit terbuka. Siluet sinar lampu dari puntu yang terbuka itu membuat mata pemilik langkah kaki itu sedikit silau. Dengan keras didorongnya pintu itu. Ia melihat pemandangan asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Seorang kakek tua yang dikenalnya sebagai tetua keluarganya yang aneh dan juga nenek keriput yang suka mengedutkan dahinya. Kemudian, beberapa orang lainnya tak tak dikenalnya.

"Sasuke, dari mana saja kau, hah?! Kami sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam, kau tahu!"

Sosok yang dipanggil oleh seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam kelam sebagai Sasuke itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Mata onyx-nya menatap tak suka ke arah orang-orang itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tak usah bertanya yang macam-macam, Sasuke. Mengingat usiamu yang kini menginjak sebelas tahun kami sudah putuskan untuk memasukkanmu ke Konoha Academy."

"A-_Apa?_ Jangan seenaknya memutuskan hal itu sendiri meskipun kau adalah ayahku!"

"SASUKE! Tidak sopan berkata begitu di depan ayahmu!" teriak salah satu wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunya. "Hal ini sudah diputuskan. Kita semua tahu bahwa jumlah keluarga penyihir berdarah murni tinggal sedikit. Keluarga kita adalah salah satunya dan memegang tradisi leluhur adalah cara menjaga kemurnian keluarga kita. Jika kau memasuki akademi itu maka akan mudah bagi keluarga kita untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita."

"_Kemurnian? _Memangnya kita ini _kuda_ apa?! Kalian hanya memikirkan tentang darah murni dan darah murni. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dengan terus menjaga tradisi konyol itu, HAH?! Aku punya perspektif sendiri mengenai hidup dan tak ada satu pun yang _berhak_ melarangnya, termasuk keputusan memasuki sekolah itu."

"Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga berdarah murni paling tua di negri ini. Keluarga kita menguasai segalanya. Lihat semua leluhur kita yang tengah tertidur di lukisan mereka dan juga _pohon keluarga_. Semestinya kau bangga menjadi seorang _Uchiha, _Sasuke."

Ayah pemuda itu memejamkam matanya perlahan kemudian membukanya. Warna merah mengerikan terlihat di kedua bola matanya. Terlihat jelas kalau pria tua itu sedang kesal.

"Kau suruh saja si bodoh Itachi itu untuk mengabdi pada _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_ maka apa yang menjadi milik kita akan kembali dengan mudah. Jangan-libatkan-aku."

Wanita yang mengumpat di awal tadi melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap tak suka ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tahu kan kalau kakakmu itu terbenam di _sel-mengerikan_ itu. Penjara yang didirikan oleh klan Senjuu itu tak mudah dibuka. Terlalu banyak _Dementor _yang mengelilingi tiap sudut penjara itu. Kau pikir mudah apa membebaskan dia?"

"Itu salahnya sendiri. Kalau dia tidak ceroboh membunuh satu keluarga muggle di kota, dia tidak akan masuk ke dalam penjara itu. Lagipula, kementrian sedang disibukkan dengan bukti-bukti kejahatan _keluarga-berdarah-murni-kita_. Dan aku benci dilahirkan di keluarga _absurd _ini!"

"Jaga mulutmu, anak muda! Kau tidak tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa." tiba-tiba saja nenek keriput yang sedari tadi diam itu berbicara juga. Ia juga tampak kesal dengan perangai Sasuke.

Pria muda itu meraih sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. Sebuah tongkat kecil terbenam dalam genggamannya. Tongkat berwarna putih itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kilatan kecil berwarna biru yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke... kau tidak akan berani melakukannya." kata pria yang merupakan ayah pemuda cilik itu.

"_Yeah, try me_."

Sebelum sang ayah menampik kilatan petir biru dari tongkat Sasuke, Sasuke dengan cepatnya membuat asap tebal dan menyerukan _Apparate_. Kontan, Sasuke sudah menghilang entah ke mana dan asap-asap yang dibuatnya menghilang perlahan. Setiap mata yang menatap letak Sasuke berdiri hanya bisa melihat kilatan petir biru yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Anak itu.... "

* * *

Kumpulan asap hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya harus terbatuk-batuk. Mantra _Apparate _hanya bisa dipelajari oleh siswa tingkat enam Konoha Academy tapi bagi seorang _Uchiha_, tak ada mantra yang tak bisa dikuasai dengan cepat begitu pula dengan seorang penyihir lain yang tinggal di rumah mewah yang kini dituju oleh Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah rumah besar itu. Sesampainya ia di depan pagar rumah itu, ia lalu menjentikkan tingkatnya di gembok pagar dan _buush _pagar itu terbuka seketika. Ia memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan pohon willow besar di sisi sebuah kamar. Sasuke menyeringai seraya menggumamkan sebuah mantra ke arah pohon willow itu. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah sulur panjang keluar dari pohon itu dan mengikat tiang balkon kamar itu. Sasuke melompat dan berjalan di atas sulur itu.

"WOI..." teriaknya ke arah jendela balkon yang tertutup. "Hei, _dobe..._ buka jendelanya."

"Siapa?!" sebuah suara keras lainnya terdengar dari arah dalam kamar itu. Lama hingga orang itu pun membuka jendela balkon kamarnya. Mata biru langit si pemilik kamar membentuk lingkaran dan mulutnya pun dibentuk huruf O. "_OMAE... KENAPA ADA DI SINI, HAH?!_"

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya. Cepat menyingkir, aku mau melompat."

"INI TENGAH MALAM, KAU TAHU! KAU NGAPAIN SIH KE RUMAHKU MALAM-MALAM BEGINI? MANA PAKE ACARA MANJAT POHON WILLOW."

"Aku tidak memanjatnya, _bodoh_ tapi menggunakan mantra mempercepat tumbuhnya sulur." jawab Sasuke sambil melompat ke arah balkon itu. "Hei, aku nginap di sini ya."

"AP-APHUA? Nginap?! HEI, memangnya ini hotel apa? Ini rumahku tau', rumahku."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap sinis ke arah temannya itu. "Kita ini teman kan?"

"_YEAH, _asal kau masih ingat saja. Kau tahu kan keluargaku dan keluargamu musuhan sejak lama. Kalau ayahmu itu tahu kau ada di sini, bisa berbahaya tau'." ujar pria berambut _blondy _itu.

Kedua pria berusia sama itu berjalan ke arah kamar yang luas itu. Sebuah _springbed king size _membuat tatapan Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Ia duduk di ujung kasur empuk itu seraya mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"Kau ada masalah lagi, _buddy_?" tanya pria _blondy_ itu seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di rangka tempat tidurnya. "Kau mau atau tidak mau cerita, itu terserah kau tapi... kita ini _The Marauders_, ingat?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk milik sahabatnya. Matanya menerawang ke arah lilin melayang di langit-langit kamar itu. Penyihir memang tak punya lampu listrik tapi mereka punya lilin melayang.

"Aku muak dengan keluargaku." katanya sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya di kasur. "Aku kabur dari rumah ayah dan ibuku."

"Kabur? Berani juga ya kau. Lalu_—_ apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Sasuke menaikkan pundaknya seraya memejamkan matanya. Sahabatnya yang hanya melihat sedih kemudian menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang nantinya akan disesalkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di akhir bulan Maret aku akan ke Konoha Academy. Jadi_—_ aku akan sibuk sekali nanti. Kenapa kau tidak ke sana juga, _teme_?"

"Ke sekolah itu? _Tidak._ Aku lebih baik tinggal di jalanan daripada pergi ke tempat yang penuh dengan buku dan anak-anak perempuan tukang mengikik."

Pria _blondy _itu memanyunkan bibirnya seraya berdecak pinggang. "Hei, sekolah itu bukan hanya dijejali dengan buku dan anak-anak perempuan tukan mengikik, bagus kalau ada yang cantik. TAPI... sekolah juga tempat kita mencari petualangan! Kudengar banyak sekali hal-hal misterius yang belum dipecahkan oleh penyihir manapun tentang sekolah itu! UWO... pasti seru sekali..."

"Yang kau pikirkan hanya main, main dan main. Sekolah bukan untuk main-main, Naruto. Lagipula_— bisa berbahaya kalau aku ada di sekolah itu_."

Pria yang bernama Naruto itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertanya dalam bingung. Kedua alisnya bertaut. "_Berbahaya? _Maksudmu?"

Sasuke melihat ketidaktahuan besar dari wajah sohibnya itu. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan alasan kenapa ia berbahaya jika ia berada di Konoha Academy karena hal itu berkaitan dengan keluarganya yang mengutamakan kemurnian keluarga_, Toujurs Pur. _"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Ingin sekali rasanya melihat seekor _centaurus_. Pasti di hutan terlarang Konoha Academu menyimpan banyak makhluk-makhluk gaib_—_"

Naruto terus saja mengoceh akan semua hal-hal yang mungkin dilewatinya di sekolah sihir itu. Ocehan-ocehan keras dan semangat itu malah membuat Sasuke mengantuk. Tak lama, ia pun tertidur. Ia lelah dengan pelariannya, kabur dari rumahnya yang jauhnya minta ampun. Kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha sangat terpencil, jauh dari pemukiman penyihir lainnya. Hal itu dilakukan agar tak ada seorang penyihir berani menyusup ke dalam _istana merah_ itu. Dan juga tak ada satupun makhluk gaib yang berani menyentuhnya...

Penyihir dan manusia hidup saling berdekatan dalam satu bumi tapi berbeda dunia. Jika ada kanan maka ada kiri dan jika ada depan maka ada belakang. Manusia hidup dengan segala kejelasannya sedangkan penyihir hidup dalam rahasia mereka masing-masing. Penyihir tidak berbahaya bagi manusia asalkan mereka tidak menggunakan _kutukan _untuk menghancurkan manusia. Manusia pun tidak berbahaya bagi penyihir asalkan mereka mampu membungkam mulut mereka atas dunia lain yang mereka lihat kelak. Oleh karena itu, jika ada _muggle _dan _penyihir _yang bersatu, bukankah itu suatu tim yang bagus?

—_To be Continued—_

* * *

Jadi, fic ini adalah fic keduanya Emi Yoshikuni. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan di dalamnya. Mohon reviewnya, teman-teman. Terima kasih sudah membaca. _Arigatou Gozaimashita!_

KAMUS :

_Kotatsu :_ meja penghangat

_Uso _: tak mungkin


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A Naruto **_**fanfiction**_

**Cherry Blossom and Marauders**

**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**

* * *

**Chapter 2**** : Thousands Owls and Letters!**

Berhari-hari sejak kejadian aneh itu, matahari sedikit mengeluarkan sinarnya yang kuning pucat di pagi yang sedikit hangat. Langit masih mendung dan pasti di tengah hari nanti, salju akan turun lagi. Orang-orang sudah bersiap dengan kondisi terburuk yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi. Badai salju? Yah, itulah yang terburuk. Tapi, bagi keluarga Haruno, badai salju bukan akhir dari segalanya. Ketika semua warga di kompleks _Private Alley _tengah sibuk dengan rumah mereka, keluarga kecil dan bahagia itu malah berdiam diri di dalam rumah.

Suara bising mesin pengangkut benda-benda berat sudah menjadi lantunan melodi pagi bagi Sakura. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang lumayan _nyenyak _—tidak termasuk dengan gangguan burung hantu aneh yang terus mematuk-matukkan paruh kecilnya di jendela kayunya—. Sakura menguap lebar seraya mengucek-ucek matanya yang sedikit menitikkan air mata. _Pyjama _tidurnya yang bergambar kelinci tampak lusuh. Entah bagaimana posisinya saat ia tertidur, mungkin saja dalam pose _fighting_. Tapi, ia tak peduli, mau itu soal kecantikan luar dan dalam atau soal _attitude_. Namun, sebagai orang-berpindidikan-tinggi, Sakura tahu bagaimana menempatkan dirinya. Begitu pula saat ini. Ia tahu bagaimana cara menyikapi kebisingan di pagi itu yakni dengan bersikap sabar dan _sabar_.

"_Ribut sekali mereka itu. __Hahh... Merlin, aku masih mengantuk_—"

"Sakura... Karin... ayo bangun, Nak! _Pancake _sirup lemon kesukaan kalian sudah menunggu di bawah sini!"

Sakura mendengar suara ibunya dari arah lantai bawah. Dengan tampang setengah hati, Sakura mengiyakan perintah ibunya. Ia memakai sandal boneka bermotif kelinci putih dan melangkahkan kakinya di tiap undakan anak tangga kayu itu. Sakura bisa melihat ayahnya yang sedang menyeruput kopi panasnya sambil mengamati tiap barisan di kolom _headline_ Kyuubi no Kitsune's Newspaper. Saat sampai di ujung pintu ruang makan, Sakura menguap lebar lagi.

"Pagi, Kaa-san, Tou-san."

"Pagi, Sakura-_dear_. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Nak?" tanya ayahnya seraya meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Sakura pun menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk tenang.

"Lumayan nyenyak, lumayan _tidak nyenyak_." jawab Sakura. Ibunya meletakkan sepiring _pancake _dan sirup lemon kesukaannya. Dengan sigap, dituangkannya sirup lemon itu banyak-banyak di atas _pancake_-nya. "Semalam, ada burung hantu aneh mematuk-matuk jendela kamarku. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur sampai pukul dua pagi."

"Burung hantu? Bukannya daerah di sekitar kompleks perumahan kita tak ada binatang seperti itu?" tanya sang ibu yang baru saja melepas celemek bermotif bunga-bunga. "Apakah kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada petugas penyelamat binatang? Dan _Ya Tuhan_, di mana kakakmu itu? _Karin... _ayo bangun!" seru sang ibu seraya berjalan keluar dari arah ruang makan.

Sakura mengunyah lama-lama _pancake-_nya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengomentari masalah burung hantu. "Mungkin burung hantu milik tetangga yang lepas dari sarangnya?"

"Ya, mungkin saja. Kalau begitu, kita biarkan saja burung hantu itu. Jika masih begitu juga, kita akan laporkan ke petugas penyelamat binatang. Lagipula, Ayah tak pernah melihat burung hantu terbang berkeliaran di sekitar kompleks ini selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Aneh sekali." ujar sang ayah sambil menyeruput kembali kopinya.

Sakura menaikkan pundaknya dan melumat habis sarapan pagi kesukaannya itu. "Aku selesai."

Sakura lalu beranjak dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Saat sampai di ujung tangga, ia melihat kakak perempuannya tengah sibuk meraba-raba lantai kayu. Wajahnya tampak sumringah dan kebingungan. Matanya menjeliat ke mana-mana, seperti lampu mercusuar yang mampu menangkap semua objek di atas permukaan laut. Sakura menatap sedih sang kakak dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"_Morning_."

Kakak perempuan Sakura yang juga memiliki rambut kemerahan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sakura. Ia rupanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang menyapanya itu.

"Eh—"

"Ini Sakura, Karin-nee. Kacamatamu jatuh lagi?"

"Ah, iya. Payah sekali aku ini. Tiba-tiba saja ada laba-laba hinggap di _pyjama_-ku lalu aku melompat dan jatuh. Tahu-tahu, saat bangun, kacamataku lepas dari tempatnya, eh maksudku lepas dari hidungku, eh maksudku—"

Sebelum kakak Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terbata-bata, Sakura berhasil menemukan lebih duluan kacamata milik kakaknya itu. Ternyata kacamatanya jatuh di salah satu anak tangga. _Untung saja tidak pecah_, Sakura membatin.

"Ini kacamatamu. Berhati-hatilah."

"_Ahh_, terima kasih. _Syukurlah..__._"

"_Yeah_. Oh ya, sarapanmu sudah ada di bawah. Tidak enak kalau _pancake_-nya dibiarkan terlalu lama."

Sang kakak bernama Karin itu mengangguk pelan setelah memakai kacamata tebalnya yang hilang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dengan pelan, ia menuruni undakan anak tangga dan ikut bergabung dengan ayah serta ibunya di ruang makan. Sakura bisa mendengar sang ibu menasehati kakaknya untuk tidak terlalu ceroboh lagi dan kemudian diakhiri dengan tawa canda.

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitas _panggilan alam_. Setelah sampai di kamar, dengan cepat ia mengganti _pyjama _kelincinya dengan kaus putih berlengan panjang serta rok selutut bermotif kotak-kotak. Sakura mendengar lagi suara bising dari arah luar dan kini lumayan _sangat _bising. Mesin besar penggilas rumput tampak berputar-putar seperti memakan semua rumput-rumput itu. Sakura memandang bosan dari arah jendela kayu kamarnya sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah buku tua tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Diambilnya buku itu dan ia mulai membuka tiap lembarannya. Semilir angin pagi mengibas rambut merah mudanya yang diikat setengah.

"_Teori Pengembangan Dimensi. Blackhole adalah lubang cacing yang konon disebut-sebut sebagai terowongan menuju masa depan atau masa lalu. Belum ada satu ilmuwan yang secara pasti mampu membuktikan teori itu..._"

Sakura menatap ke arah langit, menerawang jika memang di dunia tempat ia tinggal sekarang terbagi atas dua dimensi yang sangat berbeda. _Kalau saja ada dimensi lain yang cocok denganku_, batinnya memohon. Ia kembali membaca bukunya dan mengamati tiap gambar yang nampak menceritakan tentang dongeng anak-anak mengenai waktu, seperti _Alice in Wonderland_ dan _The Secret of Oz_. Semua gambar itu membuat Sakura semakin berkhayal saja. Meskipun tubuhnya dikatakan berusia hampir sebelas tahun tapi jiwanya terlihat sudah dewasa. Sakura merasa terjebak dalam tubuhnya yang sekarang tapi terkadang pikiran anak-anaknya masih mengelilingi fantasinya.

Saat sadar dari lamunan panjangnya, Sakura seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut jatuh di telapak tangannya. Ia membuka genggamannya dan melihat sehelai bulu putih halus.

"Sejak kapan aku memegang ini?"

"_Huu huu..._"

Sakura memutar kepalanya, melihat seekor burung hantu yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu tengah bertengger di ujung tiang rangka tempat tidurnya. _Ke-kenapa burung itu bisa masuk? Dan sejak kapan_? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tubuhnya sedikit bergidik ketika burung hantu itu ber-uhu uhu lagi. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura bergerak ke sisi kanannya, berusaha mengambil sapu yang terletak di samping lemari bajunya. Setelah berhasil menggapai sapu itu, Sakura kemudian berjalan sedikit demi sedikit ke arah si burung hantu.

"_Menyingkir kau burung aneh... Hiyaahhh..._"

Sakura mengibaskan sapunya ke arah burung hantu itu namun seketika muncul asap tebal seperti hasil ledakan besar menutupi si burung hantu. "_Gyaa..._" teriaknya kaget.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah merasa sudah baikan, Sakura berusaha berdiri tegap dan melihat sebuah surat melayang dari arah asap tebal yang semakin menipis itu. Surat itu jatuh tepat di atas ubun-ubun Sakura.

Sakura meraih surat berwarna putih itu. Matanya bergerak-gerak membaca nama dan alamat pengirim surat itu. Sebentar ia sedikit berpikir akan keganjilan itu sebelum kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya.

"_Mr. Sarutobi, Konoha Academy. To Ms. Haruno Sakura, Private Alley Nr. 13 A, Kyuubi no Kitsune City—_"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memandang ke arah tiang rangka tempat tidurnya. Ia terus memandang tempat burung hantu yang meledak tadi bertengger. Kedua alisnya saling bertemu. Matanya emeraldnya membulat. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia mengalami hal di luar akal sehat seperti ini. Ia memikirkan semua _hal-masuk-akal_ yang bisa menjelaskan penyebab dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Maksudnya, _semua-hal-rasional_.

"_Knock knock_. Boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura terkaget. Ia tak bisa bernapas dan merasa denyut jantungnya tak beraturan. Kesepuluh jemarinya menggenggam erat amlop misterius itu. Sebutir keringat jatuh di pelipisnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara sang kakak yang meminta izin untuk masuk ke _area privasi_-nya. Mengingat ia juga tak mengunci pintu kamarnya, siapapun jadi bebas masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak berdiri di ujung pintu dengan menyunggingkan senyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Y-y-ya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah aneh.

Senyum sang kakak tiba-tiba memudar. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang adiknya yang berubah aneh seketika. Tak pernah ia melihat adiknya ketakutan tak wajar seperti itu. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan mundur hingga ia terhenti tepat di depan meja belajarnya. Dengan sigap dimasukkannya surat tadi ke dalam laci meja belajarnya itu. Ia berusaha mengembalikan kondisi fisik organ kardiovaskulernya seperti semula. _Tenanglah Sakura_, hatinya membatin.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sakura?"

Meskipun tidak terlihat dari jauh, tapi jelas Sakura sedikit membulatkan matanya. "_Me-nyembunyikan_? Maksudmu?"

"Hmm, kau kelihatan aneh. Tapi, kau memang aneh sih."

Sakura menatap lemas ke arah Karin. Untung saja kakaknya itu tidak terlalu curiga akan _keanehan_-nya.

"Hanya ingin bilang terima kasih lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di kamar? Tidak jalan-jalan keluar? Biasanya jam-jam segini kau akan pergi entah ke mana."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Er— entahlah. Ma-masih ada buku yang ingin kubaca. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura merasa sudah sedikit tenang dan mulai kembali pada raut wajah seperti biasanya.

Kakak Sakura yang bernama Karin itu menaikkan pundaknya. "Tak ada hal menarik selain membaca majalah lama. Ibu memotong gajiku makanya aku tidak bisa membeli majalah edisi terbaru."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia paham betul kalau kondisi keuangan orang tuanya saat ini tidaklah bagus. Krisis keuangan yang tengah dihadapi oleh pemerintahan kota Kyuubi no Kitsune memaksa para pekerja kantoran, terutama di bidang _management _dan _marketing _untuk sedikit meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak di kantor alias kerja lembur enam hari seminggu. Hari Minggu adalah hari keluarga yang paling berharga, seperti hari ini tentunya. Makanya, karena sekarang Sakura sedang menikmati liburan musim dingin, ia sedikit punya banyak waktu luang untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah ibunya. Begitu pula dengan kakaknya yang bersekolah di akademi keperawatan. Sang kakak sangat berharap setidaknya setelah lulus bisa menjadi seorang _nurse _di rumah sakit.

"Kau masih suka membaca buku-buku tua itu? Seleramu memang seperti kakek-kakek, Sakura."

Sakura menatap ke arah kakaknya. "Semua pelajaran hidup ada di tiap lembaran dalam buku ini. Meskipun sudah usang tapi banyak hal yang bisa diketahui. Bahkan, orang-orang bilang tak perlu menghabiskan uangmu untuk mengunjungi negara lain kalau kau sudah memiliki segudang buku." jelas Sakura.

"Ya, ya. Kata-katamu juga seperti kakek-kakek tua. _Tapi—_"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian sang kakak lebih jauh.

Kakak Sakura menatap dalam-dalam adiknya itu. Sakura yang sudah biasa menutupi emosinya merasa tidak akan membuat kakaknya itu penasaran pada kelakuannya tadi.

"AH! KAU MAU MAKAN ES KRIM?" seru sang kakak tiba-tiba. "Akan kutraktir!"

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang kalau gajimu dipotong oleh ibu. Lalu, kenapa sekarang mau mentraktirku?"

"Tak apa! Tak apa! Seorang kakak harus membuat adiknya senang kan?"

Sakura menatap tak percaya ke arah kakaknya itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kalau saja sang kakak tahu apa yang tengah disembunyikannya, akan menjadi pertanyaan yang tak berujung, mengingat kakaknya itu yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Terserah kau sajalah." jawab Sakura dengan bibir yang sedikit mencedut.

"Oke. Kau turunlah ke bawah. Aku mau mengambil dompet dulu di kamar." ujar Karin seraya membalikkan badannya berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura pun mengangguk dan mengikuti kakaknya itu dari belakang.

Sakura menuruni tiap anak tangga kayu rumah kecil nan nyamannya itu. Ia sedikit menengok ke arah ruang makan, tak mendapati ibunya. _Ke supermarket mungkin_, ia membatin. Sakura baru saja akan mengambil secarik kertas kecil dari _notes_ yang telah disiapkan di kabinet ruang makan namun ia bisa mendengar sebuah suara bel dari arah pintu ruang tamu. Sakura pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _notes _itu dan sesegera mungkin meraih kenop pintu. Ia melihat wajah yang tak asing menyapanya.

"Pagi! Aku baru saja dari toko bunga bersama _Chappie_. Dia kelihatan senang sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu akan bunga ini?" tanya seorang gadis seumuran Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuket bunga ke hidung Sakura. Sakura melihat ke arah bawah seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah _Chappie_.

"Hm, harum. Bunga apa itu?"

Gadis berwajah putih dengan bintik-bintik merah di pipinya tersenyum lebar. Anjing yang duduk diam di sampingnya menggonggong riang. "_Daffodil_. Cantik kan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan bunga tapi menurutku... _cantik_. Sepertinya kau lengang hari ini. Tidak berpiknik ke taman bersama anak-anak panti lagi?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, sekali lagi anjing besar berbulu putihnya menggonggong. "_Yeah..._ mereka sudah bosan, kau tahu. Piknik di taman bunga selama liburan musim dingin, apa enaknya. Lagipula hanya ada bunga-bunga khas musim salju. Paling enak sih saat musim semi, bisa _**hanami**_**.**"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Ia tahu kalau ia tak perlu lagi sungkan-sungkan bicara banyak pada temannya yang satu ini, Satsuki namanya. Gadis periang yang sangat menyukai bunga dan segala macamnya. Mereka berdua mulai berkenalan sejak kelas satu SD, yah meskipun konon katanya pertemanan itu dimulai dari permusuhan besar. Tapi, toh itu adalah musuhan khas anak SD yang masih ingusan, tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan.

"Kau ada acara hari ini, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ditraktir makan es krim oleh Karin-nee. Kau mau ikut?"

"_No, no. _Aku sedang diet. Es krim memiliki kadar lemak yang tinggi. _Ichiru_ tak suka dengan cewek gendut. Dan— tidak biasanya kakakmu yang satu itu _jadi baik_ padamu. _Dia kan terkadang_ _suka menerkam dari belakang_." jawab Satsuki sambil berbisik-bisik saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Sakura menaikkan pundaknya seraya tersenyum kecil, "Jangan mencurigai Karin-nee seperti itu, Satsuki-chan. _Well,_ soal diet yang kau bilang tadi..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertawa kecil dan lama-kelamaan tawa kecil itu berubah menjadi besar. Ia memegangi perutnya tak tahan lagi untuk tertawa lebih besar. Satsuki hanya melongo melihat sahabat kecilnya itu menertawai dirinya tiba-tba. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita ini masih kelas lima SD." ujar Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa lepas.

"_Yeah_, lalu?"

"Ck, ck, ck, jangan buang masa kecilmu hanya untuk menggoda cowok macam begitu, Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki menggeram, kedua tangannya memegang pinggulnya. Anjing besarnya menggeram juga. "Aku tidak menggodanya. Hanya saja dia cowok yang manis, makanya..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih memilih makan es krim se-truk daripada diet mati-matian hanya untuk mendapatkan pesona gila dari seorang anak laki-laki. Biarkan saja hormon kita tumbuh secara alami." jelas Sakura dengan nada mendikte.

"Ya, ya, makasih atas nasihatmu _sobat_." balasnya dengan nada sadistik. Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas. "Hahh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Buket bunga ini untuk nenek _Kiyora _yang sedang sakit. Kalau layu jadi tidak enak dipandang lagi. Sudah ya, Sakura. _Bye..._"

Dengan senyum, Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Satsuki yang berjalan menjauhi pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat sahabatnya itu dapat dengan mudah bersosialisasi dengan siapapun, mau itu anak-anak ataupun nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek. Ah iya! Sakura hampir saja lupa dengan tujuannya untuk makan es krim sepuasnya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan memanggil nama kakaknya.

"Sebentar! Dompetnya tersangkut di tumpukan tas!" teriak sang kakak dari arah lantai dua, tepatnya dari arah kamarnya.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dekat pintu rumah. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat lagi dengan surat aneh yang diterimanya baru-baru saja. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya seraya berusaha menjawab secara rasional hal itu. Tapi, semua hal itu buru-buru ditepisnya.

"_Nikmati es krim gratismu hari ini, Sakura. Nikmati saja_." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sang kakak berhasil menemukan dompetnya yang tersangkut di antara sela-sela tumpukan tas sekolahnya yang kurang tertata. Dengan senang ia lalu meraihnya dan memasukkannya dalam kantung mantel panjangnya yang berwarna kuning jeruk. Setelah memakai sarung tangan hangatnya, ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Jarak kamarnya dengan kamar adiknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saling berseberangan meskipun beda koridor. Karin yang baru saja akan menuruni undakan tangga kayu itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya memandang pintu kamar sang adik yang terbuka lebar. Sebuah pikiran aneh terlintas di benaknya. Kedua matanya menatap sengit ke arah kamar adiknya itu. Dan rasa penasaran itulah yang akhirnya menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan adiknya...

"Karin-nee lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggu sampai kering nih." komen Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Ah, _gomen_. Tadi... _ah!_ Tadi ada kecoa besar hinggap di mantelku. Agak susah mengusirnya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka serangga."

Sakura menyudutkan bibirnya. "Hm, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

"_Oke!_" seru sang kakak seraya mengarahkan tinjunya ke atas.

* * *

Langkah-langkah kecil terdengar dari arah pintu rumah. Suara decitan sepatu yang basah karena salju yang sedikit mencair membuat sang pemilik langkah kecil itu berhenti sebentar. Kepalanya menengok ke segala arah, melihat-lihat seluruh hal yang terekam oleh matanya. Ia menghela napas panjang seraya memegangi dadanya. Dari arah belakang, terdengar suara pintu kayu yang ditutup sembarangan. Sang empunya langkah terkaget dan menatap orang yang menutup pintu itu tanpa memperhatikan _kondisi _mereka saat ini. Sakura dapat melihat sang kakak tampak kesal pada dirinya yang sembrono.

"_Husst_, kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san dengar, bisa jadi masalah besar, kau tahu."

Sakura menghiraukan nasihat kakak perempuannya itu. Ia berjalan melewati sang kakak seraya melepas mantel tebalnya dan meletakkan di gantungan baju dekat pintu rumah. Setelah itu pun ia membuka sepatu _boots_-nya dengan perlahan-lahan dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Sakura tampak tak peduli dengan peringatan kakaknya.

"Sakura, kita lupa membuat memo dan menempelkannya di kulkas. Kaa-san pasti khawatir sekali kita pulang sepetang ini. Mungkin saja kita akan dimarahi." ujar Karin yang juga melepaskan satu per satu kostum musim dinginnya. "Tapi, biasanya Kaa-san akan menunggui kita di depan pintu tapi kok..."

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan dan melihat sebuah memo baru tertempel di pintu kulkas. Dilihatnya sebuah tulisan kecil milik sang ibu yang ternyata harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersama sang suami. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tak ada di rumah sekarang!"

"Apa? Kau serius? Memangnya ke mana mereka pergi?" Dengan susah payah Karin membuka resleting _boots­_-nya. Tak ingin berlama-lama berada pada kondisi itu, ia pun dengan paksa menarik kepala resletingnya. "_Fuuh... _akhirnya lepas juga. HEI Sakura, ke mana Kaa-san dan Tou-san? Apa—"

Karin melihat adiknya tengah meneguk segelas air dingin yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. Karin pun mendekati sang adik seraya menarik kertas memo yang terletak di atas meja makan. "_Farewell party_?" Sakura menaikkan pundaknya, memperlihatkan wajah tak tahu. Ia meletakkan gelas berisi air yang baru saja diteguknya di atas meja makan dan meninggalkan sang kakak. Karin bisa menebak kalau _Farewell Party _yang dimaksud oleh orang tuanya pada memo itu pasti pesta perpisahan teman sesama dosen sang ibu yang akan dimutasi di universitas lain. Ia memang selalu penasaran akan segala hal dan _tahu _semua hal.

"Hmm, aku duluan pakai kamar mandinya ya, Karin-Nee." ujar Sakura pelan yang kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju lantai dua.

"YA... Tapi, hei, jangan lama-lama!" jawab Karin masih berdiri diam.

"Ya..."

Sakura membenamkan dirinya dalam _bathup _kamar mandi. Ia memasukkan banyak-banyak sabun ke dalam rendaman air hangatnya. Ia mencepol satu rambut merah mudanya agar tidak ikut basah sewaktu berendam tapi toh basah juga sebab Sakura langsung memasukkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam rendaman busa itu guna menghilangkan semua pikiran ruwet yang berputar-putar di kepalanya saat ini. Mengenai peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu dan juga pagi tadi, tak bisa ia jawab dengan akal sehatnya. Tentu saja, ia melihat sebuah buku melayang dan bergerak menuruti perintahnya. Setelah dari perpustakaan itu pun, ia melihat sosok aneh berjubah hitam pekat dengan burung hantu berbulu putih kecoklatan bertengger di pundaknya. Ia menganggap bahwa itu semua ilusi karena kelelahan. Ia memang jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu sengganggnya dengan tidur atau beristirahat karena meskipun dalam liburan pun, ia masih punya proyek sains yang harus diselesaikan sebelum libur musim dingin berakhir dan juga buku-buku tua mengenai _penyihir _yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. _Penyihir? _Tunggu dulu!

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang lama terbenam dalam lautan busa dengan kerutan dahi yang terlihat jelas. Ia berpikir sejenak. Ia tentu tak percaya dengan sihir meskipun ia, entah kenapa, jadi suka membaca mengenai hal itu belakangan ini. Tapi, memangnya ada hubungannya antara suka membaca mitos-mitos kuno seperti itu dengan buku yang bisa melayang dan sosok _hantu _waktu itu?

Kedua tangannya dikepalkan dan dipukul-pukulnya kepalanya itu. Sakura menyuruh dirinya untuk berpikir rasional, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Namun, ia harus segera kembali ke alam sadarnya saat ketukan keras terdengar dari arah pintu kamar mandi.

"SAKURA... CEPATLAH! SUDAH 30 MENIT KAU DI DALAM SANA..."

Sakura bisa mendengar teriakan sang kakak yang sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sakura pun mendengus dan segera keluar dari rendaman hangat dan nyaman itu. Setelah membungkus dirinya dengan handuk tebal berwarna sepadan dengan warna rambutnya, ia pun memutar knop kunci pintu kamar mandi dan segera keluar dari sana. Dilihatnya wajah sang kakak yang sangat kesal.

"Kau lama sekali tau'." komen Karin dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pinggulnya.

"Maaf karena lama menunggu, Karin-nee."

"Ya, ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa rambut yang kau ikat itu jadi ikut basah?"

Sakura sedikit menoleh ke arah belakangnya, melihat rambut _pink bubblegum­_-nya yang sangat basah. "Er—"

"Hahh, aku tahu kalau kau punya banyak masalah, _adikku_. Tapi, jangan terlalu serius menanggapi segalanya dengan logika. Terkadang, ada juga masalah yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan tertawa. Kecuali bagi orang-orang _gila_ di luar sana."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil tapi tidak bisa disebut senyum juga soalnya perasaannya tak mendukung untuk tersenyum. Setelah melihat sang kakak mengunci kamar mandi yang baru saja dipakainya, Sakura lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Seperti biasa, Sakura memakai _pyjama _yang baru disetrika oleh ibunya. Setelah itu ia melihat sosok refleksi dirinya dari cermin besar yang terpaku di dinding sebelah lemari pakaiannya. Dengan pelan, ia menyalakan _hairdryer _dan melihat rambut panjang merah mudanya yang tak biasa itu sedikit terkibas. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu. Sakura lalu berjalan lagi ke arah tempat tidur ukuran-satu-orang yang sangat disukainya. Ia merebahkan badannya di atas kasur yang lumayan tidak terlalu empuk itu. Pikirannya melayang-layang lagi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berusaha menikmati harinya yang menyenangkan. Makan es krim dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota yang indah meskipun salju sedikit menutupi pohon-pohon pinus hijau.

Sakura menerawang, matanya terbuka-tertutup dan lama sekali terpejam sebelum akhirnya semua kalimat-kalimat dalam buku-buku sains klasik yang dibacanya seakan-akan berputar mengelilingi kepalanya.

"—_postulat Einstein. Hukum tak tetap akan waktu. __Hukum Newton hanya berlaku untuk benda dengan kecepatan yang sama dan tetap. Bila dua orang kembar berada pada dimensi yang berbeda maka waktu seakan bergerak dengan detik yang berbeda pula—. _Ngg..."

Lama sekali Sakura menutup matanya. Ia memeluk boneka besar berbentuk _pink pig _yang tergeletak di sudut kasurnya, ingin beristirahat. Namun, ia tak kunjung bisa melupakan hal yang sebelumnya berputar-putar di kelapanya. Sakura membuka matanya, melihat sinar lampu yang menyilaukan penglihatannya. Ia melanjutkan kembali hal yang direnungkannya di kamar mandi tadi. Sepersekian menit kemudian, ia teringat dengan surat misterius aneh yang ditujukan untuknya. Sakura terbangun dan langsung membuka laci meja belajarnya. Ia merogoh-rogoh tiap kertas yang tersebar di dalam lacinya itu. Namun, ia tak menemukan satupun surat yang disimpannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi tadi pagi.

"_**Doko**__?_ _Di mana surat itu? Aku yakin aku menyimpan surat aneh itu di dalam sini. Oh tidak!_"

Sakura membuka semua laci di meja belajarnya itu. Nihil. Tak ada satupun surat beramplop putih tebal dengan tulisan _Gothic _yang terpampang di atasnya. Ia hanya menemukan kertas-kertas ujiannya yang semuanya bernilai sempurna. Ia masih mencari hingga ia mendengar suara sang kakak di ujung pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci.

"Kau mencari ini, _adikku_?"

Sakura memutar sembilan puluh derajat kepalanya. Napasnya tak beraturan seketika sebab denyut jantungnya pun tak mampu memompa darah dengan normal. Adrenalinnya meningkat. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya seraya memandang sengit ke arah kakaknya itu. Wajah sang kakak terlihat biasa namun sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah seringai kecil terkedut di ujung bibirnya.

"Ini kan yang kau sembunyikan dariku tadi pagi? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya? Aku ini kakakmu, Sakura. Aku tahu dirimu melebihi Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Jadi, percuma saja kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di depanku."

Karin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi ujung pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka lebar. Sakura tak menyangka kalau ternyata kakaknya sengaja mentraktirnya makan es krim hanya untuk mengelabui dirinya. _Tak mungkin_, Sakura membatin.

"Ka-kau sudah merencanakannya dari awal kan, Karin-nee?" tanya Sakura berusaha tampak tenang. Karin berjalan mendekati adiknya yang tampak sumringah. Seringai tipis yang lama-kelamaan membesar membuat Sakura semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Dan Karin-nee juga sudah tahu kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pergi ke _Farewell Party_ malam ini, makanya Karin-nee juga sengaja tak menulis memo."

"Hmm, mungkin." jawabnya seraya menaikkan pundaknya. "Dengar ya, _adikku_. Kita sudah sering saling berbagi kan? Lagipula, anak seusiamu sudah mendapatkan surat yang kelihatannya penting dari sebuah institusi _entah-apa-ini_, bukannya itu adalah hal yang aneh? Aku tahu kalau kau adalah anak jenius tapi—

"—_semua yang kau ketahui harus aku ketahui_. Itulah gunanya seorang kakak."

"TIDAK! ITU ADALAH MILIKKU DAN KARIN-NEE TIDAK BOLEH MENGAMBILNYA!" seru Sakura dengan wajah yang begitu emosi. Wajahnya terlihat memerah bahkan lebih merah dari biasanya. Namun, Karin masih saja tersenyum sadis melihat kemarahan sang adik. "KEMBALIKAN SURAT ITU!"

Karin memutar-mutar surat yang dipeganganya di atas Sakura. Sakura yang pendek tentu tak bisa menjangkau tinggi sang kakak yang sedang mempermainkannya seperti itu. Sakura terus saja meminta agar sang kakak mengembalikan apa yang sudah diterimanya. Meskipun Sakura tak tahu apa isi surat itu tapi ia berhak untuk memilikinya sebab surat itu ditujukan untuknya bukan untuk siapa-siapa, bahkan kakaknya.

Saat berhasil menggapai surat dari tangan kakaknya, secara sengaja Karin menarik paksa ujung surat yang dipegangnya erat. Dan _krett_. Surat itu robek, terbagi menjadi dua. Sakura memegang ujung satunya dan Karin juga memegang ujung satunya. Sakura yang melihat sang kakak telah merobek suratnya kemudian hanya terdiam sebentar sebelum ia berteriak marah ke arah sang kakak.

"INI SALAHMU!"

"Hei... ini juga salahmu, kau tahu. Kalau kau tidak memaksa untuk menarik surat bodoh ini, jadi tidak akan robek kan, _pink head_." ujar sang kakak dengan nada sadis. "Aku juga tak peduli dengan surat ini. Sepertinya hanya surat bualan dari salah satu temanmu. Siapa namanya? Oh ya, Satsuki. Penyuka bunga yang tak kalah anehnya dengan dirimu."

Sakura mengerjap, tak suka saat kakaknya itu mulai mengejek sahabatnya. "Kupikir... Karin-nee adalah kakak yang peduli padaku. Ternyata— aku salah."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya jatuh di sela-sela mata emeraldnya yang bening. "AKU BENCI KARIN-NEE!"

"_Yeah,_ dan aku juga sama bencinya padamu, _pinky_. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang harus disayang oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san? Setiap saat, Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti akan memuji atas keenceran otakmu itu. Memangnya aku salah ya kalau tidak diberkahi oleh Tuhan dengan kepala yang encer. Lalu, aku juga selalu ceroboh dan dimarahi Kaa-san tapi kalau kau—"

Karin menelan ludahnya saat mengatakan semua ketidaksukaannya pada adiknya itu. Sakura masih menangis tapi berusaha untuk menahannya karena ia tak mau dianggap cengeng dan memang ia bukan gadis cengeng.

"—_selalu saja dipuji, mau itu salah atau benar_."

Wajah sang kakak terlihat gundah. Ya. Memang Karin selalu merasa dinomor duakan di dalam kerluarga Haruno. Meskipun dia terlahir sebagai yang tersulung tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat sang ibu memuji satu hal yang pernah ia lakukan. Mungkin hanya satu waktu itu. Kala ia memenangkan kejuaraan Palang Merah Remaja yang diadakan di ibukota tapi itu hanya satu, itupun sebelum sang adik lahir. Setelah sang adik lahir, begitu banyak hal yang membuat ayah dan ibunya sedikit demi sedikit tak terlalu memedulikannya. Karin merasa terasing dalam keluarganya sendiri. Tapi, ia tahu ia adalah seorang kakak, pemberi panutan pada adiknya. Akan tetapi, perasaan _cemburu _dan iri itu mulai tumbuh di hatinya saat sang adik mulai belajar melihat dunia.

"_Karin-nee..._"

"Yang semestinya mengatakan '_aku benci kamu' _itu adalah aku, Sakura. Bukan dirimu." kata Karin seraya memutar badannya dari hadapan Sakura dan berjalan menjauhi sang adik yang terlihat sangat menyesal. Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lama ia terdiam hingga pada akhirnya ia berlari menyusul sang kakak yang tengah berjalan menuruni undakan anak tangga. Karin tak mau memandang sang adik yang menatapnya sedih, ia bahkan membuang wajahnya dari hadapan sang adik.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTA UNTUK DILAHIRKAN, KARIN-NEE..." seru Sakura. "_Tidak pernah sekalipun.._."

"Yeah. Dan aku juga tidak pernah meminta untuk diberi seorang adik." jawab Karin dengan nada benci.

Karin melangkah lagi hingga ia sampai di ruang keluarga yang hangat. Ia menyalakan tungku pemanasan dan mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Dihembuskannya udara dingin dari hidungnya tepat di depan tungku pemanas itu. Sakura yang telah sampai di ujung tangga lantai dasar juga berjalan pelan mendekati sang kakak.

"Jangan dekati aku, Sakura!" seru Karin tak suka. "Soal surat yang tadi, aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padamu."

Sakura menggaruk-garuk lengannya sebelum kembali berbicara pada kakaknya. "A-aku tidak meminta Karin-nee untuk meminta maaf soal surat tadi. Soalnya, aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan—"

Tiba-tiba Karin menyela perkataan Sakura seraya membalikkan badannya menatap sang adik. Kedua tangannya terletak di pinggulnya. "Dengar. Kau mau atau tidak mau bilang suka atau tidak suka, itu bukan urusanku. Aku hanya tidak suka padamu makanya melihatmu sedih sudah membuatku lebih—"

Karin merasa ada sesuatu dari punggungnya. Seperti dilempari sesuatu dari arah tungku pemanas. Ia memang berdiri tepat di depan tungku pemanas itu. Namun, ia berusaha menghiraukannya. Karin melanjutkan lagi perkataan bencinya pada Sakura tapi sekali lagi ada sesuatu yang seperti melemparinya dari arah tungku pemanas itu. Sakura memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan heran. Berkali-kali ia merasa terus dilempari dengan sesauatu, Karin akhrinya membalikkan badannya dan menatap tungku pemanas itu dari arah dekat. Dekat sekali hingga...

"_GYAAAAA...... __**NAN DA KORE**_?!"

Karin berteriak mengerjap saat melihat lusinan, tidak, puluhan, tidak, ribuan surat beramplop putih yang sama dengan surat yang diambilnya dari adiknya. Ia merasa seperti dibanjiri dengan lautan surat. Dari segala arah, surat-surat itu masuk memenuhi seluruh sudut rumah kecil itu. Sakura yang hanya bisa menatap bingung masih saja berdiri di tempatnya. Tak ada satupun surat yang berani menyentuhnya. Tidak hanya dari arah tungku pemanas, surat-surat itu masuk dari jendela-jendela kamar dan ruang tamu. Terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca yang sangat keras. Sakura pun menutup telinganya seraya berusaha mencari-cari kakaknya yang hilang entah ke mana. Karin pasti sudah tenggelam oleh lautan surat-surat misterius itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Lama kejadian aneh itu terjadi dan akhirnya surat-surat itu berhenti mengancurkan semua hal yang ada dalam rumahnya. Setelah sedikit tenang, Sakura lalu berusaha menggerakkan tungkainya dan mencari kakaknya namun ia bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang menonjol keluar dari tumpukan surat-surat di sudut ruang keluarga. Ia bisa melihat rambut merah sang kakak menutupi wajahnya. Sakura berlari melihat sang kakak yang telah terkulai lemas. Sakura berusaha membangunkan sang kakak namun ia tak kunjung sadar. Dengan keras, Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan pundak sang kakak tapi tak berhasil. Sakura sedikit takut. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan semua _chaos _tak masuk akal ini pada para tetangga yang merasa ada keributan dari arah rumahnya? Ia tak tahu. Ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir lebih dari ini. Sedikit demi sedikit keringat kecil keluar dari pelipisnya.

"_Oh Merlin, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?_" Sakura membatin dalam ketakutan.

Saat Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada _sesuatu _yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu melalui salah satu jendela yang pecah. Sosok berjubah hitam aneh yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Semakin mendekat dan dekat dan dekat sekali hingga jarak mereka kini hanya satu centi saja. Sakura membulatkan mata emeraldnya dan memasang wajah takut.

"Ka-kau si-si-siapa? Se-setankah?" tanya Sakura sambil menelan ludah.

Sosok hitam itu mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung Sakura. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian, sosok itu menjauhi Sakura, berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari Sakura. Tiba-tiba sosok jubah hitam itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan membuka tudung hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Sakura menatap bingung. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut keperakan aneh dari balik jubah hitam itu.

"_Good evening_. Maaf sudah menakutimu Ms. Haruno. Sudahkah Ms. Haruno membaca surat yang dikirim tadi pagi?"

"Su-surat?" tanya Sakura masih bergidik takut. Logikanya tak bisa bekerja saat ini.

Sosok pria yang berusia kira-kira dua puluh tahunan itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum ramah. "Ya. Tapi, melihat kerusakan ini, pasti Ms. Haruno belum membaca suratnya ya? Wah, bisa gawat kalau begini. Hmm..." pria itu berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Itu keluargamu ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Karin yang tengah pingsan.

"I-iya. Kau mau apai dia? Jangan sakiti kami..."

"Hei, kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu dan pada anggota keluargamu itu. Sangatlah berbahaya bagi kami, para penyihir untuk membuat para _muggle _melihat keberadaan kami di kota mereka ini, termasuk keluargamu itu. Ngomong-ngomong—"

"Penyihir? _Muggle_? Sungguh? Lalu, semua _keajaiban_ ini, er— maksudku, semua kehancuran ini, kalian, para penyihir yang melakukannya?" tanya Sakura yang kini lebih tenang.

Pria itu mengangguk lagi. "Yeah. _Lumayan_ merusak sih tapi itu sudah menjadi resikonya. Surat yang kami kirimkan padamu itu hanya boleh diterima dan disentuh oleh yang tertuju alias dirimu sendiri. Bila ada seseorang lain yang menyentuhnya atau bahkan merusaknya maka dalam waktu tak kurang dari satu jam, surat-surat lain akan membanjiri rumahmu. Dan rupanya, hal yang kukhawatirkan itu terjadi juga. makanya—"

"Kembalikan kondisi rumahku seperti semula! Dan juga sadarkan kakakku sekarang juga!" seru Sakura dengan nada marah. "Kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan ini."

"Iya, iya, akan dilakukan kok. Tapi, maukah Ms. Haruno yang manis ini membaca salah satu tumpukan surat itu? Tugasku belum dikatakan selesai kalau belum membuatmu membaca surat dari _Profesor Sarutobi_ dan lagipula... _aku bisa kena marah besar_. Jadi, tolong ya."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "TIDAK! Tidak akan kubaca kalau kau belum memperbaiki semua kerusakan ini dan juga sadarkan kakakku sekarang juga!"

"Hm, kau masih menyebutnya sebagai anggota keluargamu padahal dia sudah mengatai-ngataimu yang buruk-buruk? Apa semua _muggle _seperti itu? Tahan terhadap ejekan, huh?"

Sakura memasang tampang marah ke arah pria berambut perak itu. "Muggle, muggle, dari tadi kau mengatakan muggle saja. Namaku bukan muggle tapi Sakura, Haruno Sakura!"

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Hahh, kalau itu memang maumu apa boleh buat. Pertama-tama, akan kuhapus ingatan tentang kejadian ini pada semua manusia dalam radius dua kilometer dari rumahmu ini. Kedua, menyingkirkan surat-surat ini. Dan ketiga, membuatmu membaca suratnya. Jadi, kita akan melakukannya sesuai caraku, Ms. Haruno."

Pria itu tampak merogoh sesuatu dari balik jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. Sebuah tongkat kecil berwarna coklat tua dengan ukuran sepanjang lengan orang dewasa keluar dari balik jubahnya itu. Dengan pelan, diayunkannya tongkatnya itu seraya mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sangat asing di telinga Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura merasa seperti dibawa ke dimensi lain. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggeliat dalam tubuhnya. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja. Seluruh syaraf motoris dan sensorisnya juga seperti putus. Ia seakan terpental keluar dari tempatnya berpijak...

* * *

"Buka matamu, Ms. Haruno. Semuanya sudah kembali normal."

Sakura menatap pria berambut perak itu tersenyum lagi tepat di depan wajahnya. "KARIN-NEE..." teriaknya tiba-tiba. Pria berambut perak itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah sofa yang berlawanan dan Sakura bisa melihat sang kakak tengah teridur pulas di atas sofa itu. "Huff..."

Ternyata, Sakura pingsan untuk beberapa saat dan sekarang ia tengah bersandar pada sofa ruang keluarga yang tampak kembali normal. Tungku pemanasnya mengeluarkan percikan api yang membuat tubuhnya hangat. Matanya berputar-putar melihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah lebih rapi, bahkan lebih rapi.

"Karena sudah kukabulkan dua permintaanmu, jadi bisa dibaca suratnya sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksaku untuk membaca surat aneh itu? Dan juga, aku belum tahu siapa kau dan dari mana asalmu dan kau itu apa?"

Sekali lagi, pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Ah ya. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hal yang kusukai banyak dan yang tak kusukai juga banyak. Pokoknya macam-macam deh."

"Hei, aku hanya tahu namamu saja." komen Sakura dengan wajah lelah.

"Ya, ya. Kalau kukasih tahu sekarang, nanti kau takkan percaya dan malah lari. Makanya, baca dulu suratnya lalu akan kuberitahu."

Sakura menarik paksa surat yang disodorkan oleh pria misterius itu padanya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka amplop itu dan membaca tiap kalimat dalam surat itu. Matanya bergerak-gerak ke sana ke mari, seperti sedang menonton pertandingan tenis lapangan.

"—_untuk itu, kami menginformasikan pada Ms. Haruno Sakura bahwa Anda secara resmi telah diterima di Konoha Academy—_"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... apa itu Ko-Konoha Academy? Di sekitar kota ini tak ada yang namanya akademi macam begitu." tanya Sakura dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Hm, akan sangat sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Maka dari itu, aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau mendapatkan izin dari kedua orang tuamu untuk pergi ke _Konohagakure no Sato_." jawab pria itu masih dengan senyum ramah.

"Konohagakure no Sato? Di mana lagi itu?"

Lagi, pria itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. "Berdasarkan ramalan yang didapat oleh _Profesor Sarutobi,_ Kepala Sekolah Konoha Academy, akan ada satu _muggle _yang berasal dari kota para _muggle _yangakan menjadi seorang penyihir di tahun ini. Di akhir bulan Maret nanti, tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai dan demi keselamatanmu dan seluruh _muggle_ maksudku kaum kalian, para manusia, sebaiknya kau menyetujui untuk memasuki sekolah itu. Tempat kami berbeda dengan tempat kalian dan tentunya berbeda dimensi juga." jelasnya seraya berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"_Dimensi lain_?"

"Ah, iya. Diantara semua tembok-tembok besar yang dibangun oleh para manusia, ada sebuah dimensi lain yang dibuat oleh para penyihir dan di situlah kami tinggal. Jadi— maukah Ms. Haruno ini mengunjungi dimensi _kami_?"

Sakura kembali mengingat sebuah cerita klasik anak-anak yang selalu dibacanya ketika masih berusia enam tahun. Cerita anak-anak mengenai dimensi lain dan teori waktu relatif di balik dimensi itu. Apakah yang seperti itu memang benar adanya. Kemudian, ia menatap sedih ke arah kakaknya yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia teringat juga dengan kekecewaaan sang kakak pada orang tua mereka dan menganggap bahwa itu semau adalah salahnya. Sakura merasa harus segera pergi dan mencari tempat yang baru. Tempat di mana semua orang bisa menerimanya...

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Tapi, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang tak ada di ru—"

"SAKURA... KARIN... KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN SUDAH PULANG. MAAF TIDAK BILANG DULU TAPI SUDAH ADA MEMO TERTEMPEL DI KULKAS KAN?"

Sakura bisa mendengar seruan dari arah pintu rumahnya. Sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya. Sakura lalu berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan berlari ke arah sang ibu dan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura lalu memeluk sang ibu.

"Ada apa, Nak? Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

Sosok pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu juga berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tengah memeluk sang ibu. Sang ayah yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah menatap sosok pria berambut keperakan itu dengan tatapan bingung, begitu pula dengan sang ibu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya sang ayah seraya membuka satu per satu kancing mantelnya.

"Er— kenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Dan... jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno. Ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan mengenai putri Anda ini."

"Ada urusan apa antara putriku denganmu? Dan kenapa..."

Sakura tiba-tiba menyela perkataan sang ayah. "Tou-san, Sakura akan pergi ke sekolah baru. Sakura ingin memutuskan sendiri apa yang Sakura inginkan. Saat ini, mungkin sebaiknya jika Sakura pergi menjauh dari tempat Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Oleh karena itu..."

"TIDAK BOLEH! Sakura... kamu tahu kalau kamu masih berusia sebelas tahun, itu pun belum genap sebelas tahun. Sangat berbahaya bagimu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, Nak." kata sang ibu dengan wajah khawatir. "Dan Anda, kenapa Anda seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumah seseorang tanpa izin?"

"KAA-SAN..."

Kakashi tersenyum ramah. Ia tahu dengan segala perangai para _muggle _yang tak suka diusik privasinya. "Ada hal penting yang harus Anda pahami, Nyonya Haruno. Dan ini berkenaan dengan sesuatu di luar pengetahuan Anda sebagai manusia. Meskipun demikian, putri Anda ini memegang satu hal yang harus kami lindungi dan bisakah Anda mendengar sedikit penjelasan saya?"

Sakura menatap sang ibu dengan wajah memelas. Ia ingin agar ayah dan ibunya setidaknya mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria berambut perak itu. Maka, mereka pun mengiyakan dan segera duduk tenang di sofa ruang keluarga. Sang ibu tentu sangat terkejut melihat sang anak sulung yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa tapi kemudian Sakura mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu pun, presentasi kecil itu dimulai...

* * *

"Jadi, kapan aku akan ke tempat itu, Hatake-san?"

Pria itu memegang dagunya seraya berpikir. "Kalau kau sudah siap maka aku akan datang kapan saja. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan titip _Errol _padamu. Tenang saja, dia burung hantu yang jinak kok tapi suka menggigit. Jadi, hati-hati saja."

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Kakashi tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Bila waktunya tiba, aku akan datang menjemputmu, Ms. Haruno. Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu Anda yang berharga, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno. Jangan khawatir, kami akan menjaga putri Anda dengan baik."

"Kami hanya bisa pasrah, Hatake-san." ujar sang ayah yang tatapan sendu. "Dan, kami titip Sakura pada kalian."

Sebelum meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu, Kakashi tersenyum lagi. Tiba-tiba saja kabut tebal menutupi dirinya dari jalanan bersalju itu. Langkah kaki yang berat itu lama-kelamaan menghilang dan sosok jubah hitam itu pun hilang entah ke mana. Sakura hanya bisa berharap semoga hal aneh yang dilaluinya itu memang mampu memberi perubahan besar bagi dirinya. Namun, tentu saja ia harus bersiap-siap menerima segala pengalaman dan _teman-teman baru_...

"_Mungkinkah itu adalah tempat yang cocok bagiku_?"

—_To be Continued—_

* * *

Maafkan saya bila words-nya terlalu banyak. Iya, memang. Tapi, saya harus menyelesaikan secara singkat akan pertemuan Sakura dengan dunia sihir itu di chapter ini supaya di chapter selanjutnya dia bisa ketemu sama teman-teman Marauders.

Maaf bila tak menarik dan masih banyak kurang.

Terima kasih Emi ucapkan pada para author yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya.

KAMUS :

_Hanami _: piknik sambil menikmati bunga

_Nanda kore : _apa itu?

Greta Thanks to:

**kakkoi-chan, ambudaff, MzProngs, Furukura Kyu, kawaii-haruna, hiryuka nishimori.**

Arigatou gozaimashita.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A Naruto **_**fanfiction**_

**Cherry Blossom and Marauders**

**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**

* * *

**Chapter ****3 : Muggle and Pureblood**

Cahaya yang sedikit menyusup dari balik jendela kamar luas itu membuat pria muda ini semakin menggeliat di dalam _bedcover­-_nya. Sahabatnya yang sedari tadi telah bangun lebih dulu tengah mengancingi kemeja putihnya di depan cermin dua arah yang ukurannya setinggi dirinya. Telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan cermin besar itu dan seketika ia melihat pemandangan lain yang bukan berasal dari bayangannya sendiri melainkan sebuah keadaan yang jauh dari tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang amat gelap dan hanya sedikit terkena cahaya lilin melayang. Pria muda berambut _raven _itu menatap ke arah ruangan gelap itu dengan mata yang disipitkan. Ia sadar kalau pemandangan gelap itu memang sudah sangat familier baginya karena ruangan itu adalah kamarnya sendiri di istana merah milik kediaman utama keluarganya. Semakin lama ruangan gelap itu kemudian semakin memudar dan hilang. Ia kembali melihat bayangannya sendiri dan sesegera mungkin memakai kembali mantel biru tuanya.

"Hei, _dobe_, bangun. Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang kan?" ujar pria muda itu seraya berjalan menjauhi cermin dua arah dan menatap teman berambut _blondy_-nya yang masih saja tergulung oleh selimut tebalnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih mau tidur..." jawab pria _blondy_ itu seraya memeluk gulingnya. "_Mmmm._.."

Pria muda itu hanya menghela napas pendek, melihat tingkah laku sohibnya yang selalu lelet. Matahari sudah begitu tinggi dan awan tebal menghiasi langit biru itu. Pria muda itu berjalan mendekati jendela dan segera membuka tirainya. Matanya sedikit dipicingkan dan kemudian ia menatap lebar langit biru itu. _Badai sudah berlalu_, batinnya berkata.

Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah temannya yang akhirnya bangun juga. Meskipun sudah dalam pose duduk, pria _blondy _itu tampak masih mengantuk. Rambut kuningnya teracak-acak tak karuan dan semakin tak karuan kala ia mengacak-acaknya lagi dengan tangannya. Kedua kantung mata berwarna ungu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Sang pria berambut _raven _menatap lelah.

"Mana ayah dan ibumu? Aku tidak mendengar suara derap langkah apapun di luar sana." tanya Sasuke kemudian. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu menguap lebar seraya menitikkan sebutir air mata. Ia menaikkan pundaknya, tanda tak tahu.

"Ayah mungkin sedang ada urusan dengan Kementerian. Kalau tidak salah, semalam, eh maksudku sebelum kau datang dan merusak _tidur cantikku_, ayah dipanggil oleh salah satu _Anbu_ melalui burung hantu Kementerian. Katanya sih _top secret_. Lalu, ibu―"

Naruto tampak menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang gatal karena digigit serangga. "―mungkin ikut bersama ayah."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, masih melihat wajah _best pal_-nya dengan tatapan lelah ala Sasuke. Wajahnya memang lumayan _charming_ meskipun terlihat jelas raut kelelahan di baliknya. Hal seperti itu memang sudah biasa bagi para _pureblood wizard _karena memang sebagian besar penyihir keturunan berdarah murni selalu dianugerahi wajah tampan dan cantik. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk Naruto. Meskipun ayah dan ibunya juga berasal dari golongan berdarah murni tapi sayang sekali entah kenapa ia _belum _bisa dikategorikan sebagai _sepuluh-pria-kecil-berwajah-imut_. Andai saja _polling _yang seperti itu benar-benar ada, mungkin saja dia akan berada di urutan yang ­ke-_sekian_. Mungkin.

"Kau tidur jam berapa sih?" tanya Sasuke memecah kesunyian itu.

Sang pria _blondy _menoleh, menatap sengit ke arah pria muda bermantel biru tua itu. "Itu semua salahmu, _teme_. Kalau kau tidak membangunkan tidurku tadi malam, aku jadi bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku ini susah tidur, tauk!"

"_Plus, _susah bangun." ujar pria berambut raven itu menambahkan, membuat si pria berambut pirang manyun.

"Hahh, aku kan berbeda denganmu. Kau hanya butuh tidur tiga sampai empat jam sehari bahkan aku pernah melihatmu tidak tidur seharian. Tapi― aku pernah dengar cerita dari _Bibi Mineko_ kalau kau pernah jatuh di tengah jalan karena tidak tidur selama berhari-hari, iya kan, _Sasuke_? Ngaku saja deh..."

Pria berambut _raven_ yang dipanggil Sasuke itu membulatkan mata _onyx­_-nya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Saat itu, karena tegang menghadapi berbagai kejutan dari anggota keluarganya –terutama dari para sepupu perempuannya yang selalu mengikik itu-, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari sebelumnya. Setiap saat, ia pasti menerima _howler _yang berisi kalimat-kalimat yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan. Ia bahkan tak bisa kabur dari rumahnya. Soalnya, di setiap jendela maupun pintu rahasia telah diberikan mantra _anti-penyusup-luar-dalam_ oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya sengaja melakukan hal tersebut sebab menurut tradisi keluarga _Uchiha_, ulang tahun yang kesebelas bagi para penyihir berdarah murni sama saja dengan ulang tahun ketujuh belas di dunia para _muggle_. Sasuke pun mengunci kamarnya dan tak mau keluar dari sana. Mau tidak mau, dalam setiap jam, _howler-howler _dari para sepupu perempuannya itu akan berdatangan dan menghancurkan kaca jendela kamarnya. Yah, isi dari _howler _itu kurang lebih seperti ini.

"_Sasuke-chan... happy birthday... we love you... we always love you... still love you..._"

Sasuke tentu saja sangat jijik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia kan masih berusia kanak-kanak –katanya sih- tapi sudah harus bersikap layaknya orang-orang dewasa di luar sana. Penyihir memang seperti itu. Tidak semua sih. Masalahnya adalah karena Sasuke berasal dari keluarga _pureblood_ tertua, jadi _persiapan-masa-depan _itu sudah dibicarakan di usia mudanya ini meskipun dengan sepupunya sendiri.

Setelah Sasuke meniup lilin ulang tahunnya, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah keributan dari arah loteng istana merah itu. Ternyata sekumpulan _**gryphon**_berterbangan dan menghancurkan loteng itu dengan batu api. Entah kenapa para _**gryphon**_itu mengamuk. Yang jelas, menurut ayah Sasuke, ada sesuatu tepatnya _seseorang_ yang secara sengaja menggunakan mantra _Imperius_ kepada para _**gryphon**_itu untuk melakukan kerusakan di istana merah milik keluarga Uchiha. Jadi, hal itu sedikit menguntungkan bagi Sasuke sebab saat semua anggota keluarganya disibukkan dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari pihak Kementerian Sihir, ia bisa kabur melalui jendela kamarnya. Dan alhasil, ia lari sejauh-jauhnya.

Cukup jauh ia berlari hingga ia akhirnya pingsan di tengah jalan yang sepi dan gelap. Sasuke yang sudah tak bisa berlari lagi akhirnya terbujur di jalanan dingin itu. Pandangannya entah kenapa semakin mengabur, seakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia merasa seperti orang buta. Namun, satu hal yang pasti diyakininya ialah saat para _monster bertaring _itu nyaris memakannya, sebuah kilatan biru besar seakan bertebaran di sekitarnya. Dan kemudian penglihatan sekilasnya itu berhenti dan ia terbujur kaku.

Kilatan biru itu berasal dari sebuah tongkat sihir milik seseorang yang lain dan tak bukan adalah _Bibi Mineko_. Salah satu kakak ibunya yang sangat berbeda dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni lainnya. Perempuan baik hati yang memberikan cintanya pada seorang _muggle_. Bibi Mineko pun harus diusir dari keluarga Uchiha bahkan namanya telah dicoret dari daftar pohon keluarga. Seorang penyihir yang berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni namun mengkhianati kemurnian keluarganya disebut sebagai _blood traitor. _Tapi, ia tak peduli sebab ia sudah menemukan cintanya bersama pria _muggle _ini. Dan kini, Bibi Mineko tengah mengandung putri pertamanya.

"Kapan _Bibi Mineko _menceritakan hal itu padamu, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mendesak.

"Hmm, biar aku ingat―" si pria _blondy _itu sedikit berpikir seraya meletakkan ibu jarinya di ujung dagunya. "AH! Waktu _Christmas _tahun lalu, aku berkunjung ke desa Konohagakure dan secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan _Bibi Mineko _yang baik hati itu, berbeda dengan semua anggota keluargamu yang _lain_. Tapi... itu bagus kan? Maksudku, Bibi Mineko bersedia menolongmu yang pingsan itu kalau tidak, kau bisa dimakan sama _vampire_ atau _werewolf_, tauk. Daerah _black orb _adalah daerah hitam yang jarang sekali ditinggali oleh para penyihir. Kau ini memang benar-benar buta arah." jelas pria pirang itu dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak buta arah, hanya tidak tahu mau lari ke mana. Tapi, setelah itu pun aku kembali ke rumah karena kalau tidak, hal itu pasti akan _membahayakan nyawa_ Bibi Mineko, Paman Ogura dan putrinya."

Sahabat _blondy_-nya itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kedua mata biru lautnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sangat terang. Ia pun meraih tongkat sihirnya yang _nyaris-patah _dan mengayunkannya ke arah atas. Kontan, semua api lilin melayang itu hilang dalam sekejap.

"Kau masih mempertahankan tongkatmu yang nyaris patah itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi jendela.

Pria _blondy _yang bernama Naruto itu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia kemudian menatap dalam-dalam ke arah tongkat _nyaris-patahnya _itu. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya seraya memeluk tongkat sihir kesayangannya. "_Aku tidak akan melepaskan tongkat ini meskipun sudah rusak sekalipun. Tidak akan..._"

"Kau ini seperti anak perempuan saja. Kenapa kau tidak memintanya pada ayah atau ibumu untuk dibelikan tongkat yang baru, eh?" tanya Sasuke melihat tingkah keanak-anakan temannya itu.

"Sudah sih tapi... kata ayah, sudah tak ada tongkat sihir dengan inti bulu _phoenix _dijual di manapun. Kau tahu kan, aku hanya cocok dengan tongkat berinti bulu ekor _phoenix_. Selain itu, sama saja dengan bohong. _Huaaaaa._.. padahal tahun ajaran baru di Konoha Wizard Academy tinggal seminggu lagi..."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat mendengar rengekan dari temannya itu. "Ya sudah. Aku mau pergi."

"Hei, hei, sudah tanpa izin masuk dan menginap ke kamar orang lain lalu mau pergi begitu saja? Dasar, kau ini. Sudah sering diperlakukan seperti _pangeran, _eh?" cibir Naruto yang kemudian membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Bilang terima kasih, kek. Atau apa kek."

"Ya, ya, terima kasih banyak, _buddy_."

Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar sehingga gigi-giginya yang putih kinclong itu terlihat. Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu kamar Naruto tapi terhenti lagi saat ia memutar knop pintunya. "Hei, aku lupa di mana _tungku_ itu. Rumahmu ini besar sekali sih." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah _innocent_.

* * *

Penyihir adalah makhluk yang fleksibel. Mereka mampu memakai apa saja yang ada di sekitar mereka sebagai perantara untuk melakukan hal yang disenanginya. Misalnya saja _portkey_. Tapi, untuk anak kecil seusia Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka belum bisa memakai _portkey _untuk dijadikan sebagai media _ke-mana-saja_. Tentunya, ada banyak pilihan bagi para penyihir cilik untuk berekreasi ke manapun yang mereka sukai tanpa harus melalui serangkaian perjalanan panjang. Jadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggunakan debu _flobby_. Debu _flobby _adalah debu berwarna kehijauan yang apabila seorang penyihir sebarkan di sekitar tungku pemanas ajaib seraya menyerukan keras-keras tujuannya, penyihir itu akan menghilang seketika sesuai dengan arah tujuannya. Hanya saja, setiap penyihir harus menyerukan tujuannya itu dengan suara yang lantang dan artikulasi yang jelas sebab jika mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama namun berbeda makna maka yang terjadi ialah hal yang sesuai berdasarkan apa yang bisa ditangkap oleh _telinga _debu-debu itu.

"Kenapa tidak pakai mantra _Dissaparation _saja sih? Katanya kau sudah menguasai mantra tingkat enam itu?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja mengambil cawan emas berisi debu _flobby _di atas meja sebuah ruangan kecil mirip loteng_, _raut wajahnya menunjukkan tampang keberatan.

Sasuke baru saja menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mirip loteng itu. Ia lalu menoleh dan memandang ke arah langit-langit ruangan kecil yang hanya diisi sebuah meja kayu dan tungku pemanas yang menggunakan bara api. "Mantra itu butuh suatu situasi dan kondisi. Yang tadi malam itu juga hanya suatu kebetulan. Lagipula terlalu banyak menggunakan energi."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kau yakin akan pergi dari sini? Bagaimana kalau di kota, tiba-tiba kau ketemu sama salah satu anggota keluargamu yang _mengerikan_ itu?"

Sasuke bisa melihat gurat-gurat kekhawatiran dari balik wajah temannya yang sedang memegang sebuah cawan emas berisi debu _flobby_. Sasuke pun menghiraukannya dan segera mengambil banyak-banyak debu kehijauan itu dan menggegamnya di tangan kanannya. Ia sudah berdiri tepat di atas tungku pemanas itu.

"Tidak usah sedih begitu. Toh, aku belum mati kok." ujar Sasuke sedikit menyindir ke arah Naruto, membuat ujung bibir Naruto mengedut.

"HEH, memangnya aku ini salah satu _fans_-mu yang bodoh itu, apa?!" balas Naruto dengan wajah tak suka. Sasuke pun hanya mengeluarkan seringai kecilnya.

"Ya. Kali ini aku pasti berhasil kabur."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, menatap sebelah mata. "Bukannya sekarang kau sudah _sukses _dan _selamat sentosa _kabur dari ayah dan ibumu itu?"

"Sebenarnya rumahmu ini bukan tujuan pelarianku―"

Saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal demikian, Naruto semakin memanyunkan bibirnya dan kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia merasa hanya dianggap sebagai tumpangan terbaik di kala susah, maksudnya sebagai pilihan pertama jika pilihan paling utama tak bisa dijangkau.

"―jika _keonaran _yang kurencanakan ini belum berhasil maka pelarianku sebagai keluarga Uchiha takkan pernah berhenti. Sebelum itu―"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat ia menoleh ke belakang melihat Naruto. "Perbaiki tongkat sihirmu itu terlebih dahulu, _dobe_. _**TEN NO MICHI**_!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kepulan asap tebal menutupi tubuh Sasuke kala ia menyerukan tujuannya seraya menebarkan debu-debu itu di sekitarnya. Naruto hanya berusaha melindungi matanya dari asap tebal itu dengan menggunakan lengan baju tidurnya. Nyaris saja, debu-debu itu masuk ke semua lubang hidungnya dan ia pun bersin seketika. Setelah semuanya menjadi normal kembali, Naruto pun kembali pada pose kesukaannya, berdiri lemas dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan ke mana-mana.

"Dasar dia itu. _WOI_... jangan datang lagi ke rumahku!" seru Naruto ke arah tungku pemanas di mana Sasuke berpijak beberapa detik yang lalu. "Hahh, ke mana aku harus mencari tempat yang bisa memperbaiki tongkat sihirku ya? Er―"

Lama Naruto berpikir sambil kakinya melangkah turun dari undakan anak tangga rumah besarnya. Masih dengan ibu jari yang memegangi ujung dagunya, ia berpikir dan mengingat-ingat kira-kira tempat apa saja yang sudah pernah dikunjunginya untuk memperbaiki tongkat sihir yang baru dimilikinya sejak setahun yang lalu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sehingga tongkat sihir berwarna hitam pekat itu bisa jadi rusak dan patah. Ah! Ia ingat. Kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu, ia diajak oleh ayahnya untuk melihat pertandingan _Quidditch _di lapangan besar milik pemerintah Konohagakure no Sato. Ia memang sangat menyukai olahraga terbang itu. Saat semua orang bersorak ria mengeluarkan kata-kata semangat untuk tim yang mereka dukung, Naruto malah berusaha menerobos memasuki tribun utama yang hanya bisa ditempati oleh para orang penting dari Kementerian. Mengingat ia masih berusia sebelas tahun dan di sekelilingnya adalah para manusia dewasa, maka secara tak sengaja tongkat sihir yang disimpannya baik-baik dalam jaket berwarna jingganya itu terjatuh dan terinjak oleh salah satu penyihir itu.

Naruto menunduk sedih. Ia duduk di salah satu ujung anak tangga sambil memasukkan kepalanya dalam kedua lengannya. Lama ia begitu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan suatu tempat yang belum dikunjunginya akhir-akhir ini.

"AH! _Mr. Iruka's Wand Shop_! He he, akhirnya ketemu juga. _YOSH! _JANGAN KHAWATIR TONGKAT SIHIRKU! KAU PASTI AKAN KEMBALI NORMAL SEBELUM TAHUN AJARAN BARU DIMULAI!!" serunya dengan sebuah tinju melayang di angkasa. "Tunggu dulu... kenapa tadi aku tidak ikut sama si _teme _saja sekalian ya? AKHH..."

* * *

Derap langkah kecil terdengar di sekitar koridor sepi itu. Hanya ada beberapa penyihir berwajah aneh sedang berdiri di sudut-sudut gedung tanpa melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Tembok-tembok bata berwarna putih gading membatasi langkah bebas sang Uchiha cilik ini. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan situasi sempit seperti itu. Mungkin belum bisa dikatakan sempit tapi hanya terbatas. Keadaan kediaman utama keluarganya yang ditinggali selama ini tak jauh berbeda dengan semua itu, hanya ada tembok bata berlapiskan lukisan-lukisan bergerak yang suka mengumpat dan mencibir, kemudian ruangan-ruangan rahasia yang lainnya yang sepertinya sudah semua dikunjunginya. Kelak, istana merah itu akan menjadi istana milik Uchiha cilik ini, mengingat sang sulung yang masih terbenam dalam _sel __**Kurohichi**_...

Sasuke kini dapat melihat dengan jelas semua yang ingin dilihatnya. Berbagai manusia dengan segala jenis dan modelnya berlalu-lalang di jalanan yang sibuk itu. Kota _Ten no Michi _adalah kota yang paling tepat bagi para penyihir untuk mendapatkan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kebutuhan sekolah anak-anak mereka. Sasuke bisa melihat pemandangan beberapa anak berusia jauh di bawahnya tengah berlari-lari sambil membawa _balon-mudah-pecah _dan melewati sekumpulan ibu-ibu berpakaian jubah zirah. Anak-anak itu tampak kegirangan dan pemandangan menyenangkan itu seperti membawa sebuah memoar lama akan diri seorang Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih belum mengenali arti dari dunia ini dan dengan segala kekompleksitasnya dan saat ia masih bisa tersenyum riang bersama dengan sang ibu...

_Sasuke kecil tengah berjalan bersama sang ibu di kota yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan. Christmas tinggal beberapa hari, bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sasuke yang masih berusia enam tahun itu melepas genggaman tangan sang ibu yang tengah memilih-milih pakaian hangat yang cocok di tubuhnya yang ramping itu. Semua mata yang berlalu di sekitar mereka tampak terus saja memandang ke arahnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu menatap aneh ke arahnya dan sang ibu. Tapi, seberapa besarnya ia berusaha menarik pehatian sang ibu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut, sang ibu tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sasuke pun berusaha mencari tahu sendiri meskipun itu sama saja dengan lari menjauh dari sang ibu._

_Di depan toko permen yang dihiasi dengan beraneka warna itu, mulai dari lolypop-terbang sampai gulali-lidah-api, Sasuke bisa melihat ada seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sedang terisak keras. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang mau menengok anak kecil itu. Rasa iba pun tumbuh di hati seorang Sasuke kecil. Ia berjalan pelan, berusaha tidak menakuti anak perempuan yang terisak itu. Saat tahu kini jarak mereka sangatlah dekat, Sasuke lalu memegang pundak si anak dan lama si anak itu pun melepas kedua tangannya yang menutupi air matanya agar tak menetes._

"_Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

_Si anak menggeleng dan masih terisak. Sasuke tahu ada yang salah dengan anak perempuan malang ini._

"_Ayah dan Ibu menghilang entah ke mana. A-a-ku takut..."_

_Sekali lagi, Sasuke kecil memegang pundak si anak. _"_Jangan menangis, akan kubantu untuk mencari Ayah dan Ibumu. Kau masih ingat di mana terakhir kali kau melihat mereka?"_

_Meskipun Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh si anak yang tampak gemetar ketakutan, si anak perempuan itu hanya bisa mengangguk. _"_Tapi, aku hanya tahu tahu nama tempatnya saja."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, nanti kita cari sama-sama." jawab Sasuke yang diiringi dengan helaan napas pendek, merasa senang saat ia setidaknya bisa mengetahui letak orang tua anak itu sebelum menghilang._

_Dan mereka pun mulai melakukan pencarian. Kedua anak kecil itu berjalan mengitari tiap sudut jalanan Ten no Michi yang masih ramai. Meskipun harus menyelip-nyelip diantara manusia dewasa itu, toh mereka pun berhasil mencapai tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh si anak perempuan itu. Mereka sampai di sebuah toko buku yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh para muggle. Si anak perempuan yang terisak itu kemudian berlari memasuki toko itu dan dapat melihat sosok sang ayah yang tengah bersitegang dengan si penjaga toko. Rupanya si ayah memang khawatir dengan anak perempuannya yang pergi entah ke mana, sama seperti Sasuke yang suka berlarian ke mana saja. Sasuke tersenyum senang saat melihat dari kejauhan pemandangan seorang ayah yang memeluk bahagia sang anak yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Merasa sudah membantu, Sasuke pun berniat untuk kembali ke genggaman sang ibu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti dipeluk dari belakang oleh sesuatu, bukan, seseorang._

"_Arigato, Mimiko senang karena sudah bisa bertemu papa dan mama. Mimiko berterima kasih sekali pada Tuan Baik Hati ini."_

_Sasuke membulatkan mata onyx-nya. Ia merasa untuk pertama kalinya dipeluk seperti ini. Memang ia sudah biasa dipeluk oleh sang ibu atau sang ayah tapi untuk kali ini rasanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Meskipun ia masih anak-anak, tapi ia tahu ada yang tidak biasa untuk pelukan khas anak kecil itu._

_Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. _"_Dou Itashimashite." jawabnya. Si anak perempuan yang berhasil ditolongnya itu kemudian melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di tubuh kecil Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya Sasuke bisa mendengar sebuah teriakan dari jauh yang memanggil namanya._

_Sasuke bisa melihat seorang wanita muda yang dikenalnya sebagai sepupu sang ibu yang berwajah masam. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah sang ibu yang tampak segar dan cerah. Selain bibinya yang berwajah masam, Sasuke juga bisa melihat sang ibu yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke pun berlari meninggalkan si anak perempuan yang tampak melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke pun membalas lambaian tangan itu dan berlari ke arah panggilan akan namanya._

"_Dari mana saja kamu, Sasuke-chan?" tanya sang ibu dengan pelan. Wajah sang bibi yang berdiri di sebelahnya seperti memperlihatkan raut tak suka, layaknya sedang mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Ng, membantu seorang anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya." _

_Tiba-tiba sang ibu menggenggam erat tangan kecil Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa ada keanehan yang terjadi pada genggaman itu hanya bisa menerima tatkala sang ibu memintanya untuk mengikutinya. Mereka pun berjalan agak menjauh dari keramaian itu dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah hamparan es putih yang sangat dingin._

"_Sasuke-chan, di dunia Sasuke-chan tinggal ini ada banyak sekali jenis manusia yang Sasuke-chan harus ketahui. Salah satunya ialah para muggle―"_

"_Apa itu muggle?" sela Sasuke. _

_Sang ibu tersenyum sedih seraya memegang pundak sang anak yang masih berwajah polos. _"_Muggle adalah kumpulan manusia rendah yang tak boleh Sasuke-chan sentuh. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan kebaikan dari Sasuke-chan meskipun terlihat begitu menyedihkan jika tidak ditolong. Begitu pula untuk semua makhluk-rendah lainnya..."_

"_Kenapa Sasuke tidak boleh menyentuh mereka, Kaa-sama? Mereka kelihatan baik kok, tidak jahat." bela Sasuke. Meskipun mata seorang Sasuke kecil itu hanya bisa menangkap gurat sedih sang ibu tapi terlihat jelas sekali di hadapannya mimik menghina dari sang bibi yang berdiri ambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang sang ibu._

"_Itu karena―"_

Kenangan itu seakan berputar bak lentera merah di kedua mata _onyx _Sasuke. Ia ingat betul kejadian waktu itu. Ia menyesal kenapa ia tidak menyadari sebelumnya mengapa sang ibu melarangnya untuk melihat bahkan menyentuh untuk yang kedua kalinya para _muggle_ itu. Mungkin saja, saat hatinya mulai mengetahui satu persatu alasan itu, sifat pemberontaknya muncul. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan cara keluarga berdarah murninya melihat dan menganggap _muggle _seperti sampah. _Mudblood_. Darah lumpur. Itulah panggilan keluarganya pada kaum yang katanya _rendah _itu. Namun, Sasuke punya penglihatannya sendiri mengenai itu. Ia malah berpikir jika memang dunia ini adalah suatu keunikan maka yang berkuasa seharusnya melindungi yang tertindas, tidak membuatnya semakin tertindas. Dan itulah ideologi seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Berbeda dari siapapun juga.

"_**Kuso**__!_" umpatnya seraya berlari tak karuan di tengah-tengah keramaian para manusia itu. "_**Kuso, Kuso, Kuso**__..._"

"―_kita berbeda dengan mereka. Kita adalah superior dan mereka adalah underranked. Seorang superior hanya bergaul dengan sesama superior dan underranked hanya bergaul dengan sesama underranked._"

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat. Ia terus saja berlari hingga peluhnya berjatuhan. Ia tak peduli dengan cemoohan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia tak peduli dengan para kurcaci yang sedang menyanyi dan menghibur para penyihir yang lalu-lalang di jalanan. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan semua hal yang masih bisa diterjangnya. Lari dan terus lari. Tapi, ia sadar ia takkan bisa mengubah apa yang sudah ditakdirkan pada dirinya yakni terlahir sebagai Uchiha dan menjadi _superior_. Meskipun bisa kabur ke mana saja toh ujung-ujungnya akan tetap berakhir sebagai seorang _Uchiha_. Tapi, haruskah _dosa_ milik leluhurnya juga dilimpahkan di atas pundaknya itu? Sasuke tidak paham dan tak mau memahaminya. Ia masih terus berlari di jalanan sempit itu, melalui apa saja yang bisa dilaluinya. Langkahnya pun terhenti secara tiba-tiba saat ia menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko perlengkapan tulis-menulis berlogo _Handshake for Magic_.

"_Ouch... _hei, lihat-lihat langkahmu! Sakit sekali tauk!"

Baik Sasuke maupun seseorang yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh. Mereka membuat aktivitas orang-orang di sekitar mereka terhenti sementara sebab semua pena bulu, botol-botol tinta dan lembaran perkamen yang dirangkul oleh seseorang itu terbang dan jatuh menumpahi jalanan. Untung saja tidak mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke maupun orang-orang yang lewat karena kalau iya, bisa membuat keributan besar.

"Aduhhh... _bokongku_..." seseorang yang ditabrak Sasuke itu meringis sambil memegangi bokongnya yang terjatuh di atas batuan semen jalanan sempit itu. "_Gyaa... perkamenku... pena buluku.. dan... dan..._"

Sosok yang lumayan histeris itu semakin terkejut saat ia melihat semua botol-botol tintanya pecah namun untung saja tinta-tinta yang mengisi botol itu tidak sampai merusak pemandangan jalan sebab secara otomatis mereka akan menghilang sendiri bila tumpah di medium yang tidak diinginkan. Kemudian, semua pena bulunya terinjak tak sengaja oleh orang-orang yang lewat. Sasuke yang merasa _tidak _bersalah kemudian berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, memandangi sosok yang tampak menangisi _chaos _yang secara sukses dibuatnya.

"KAU... KEMBALIKAN SEMUA PERALATAN SEKOLAHKU!" seru sosok itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit membulatkan mata _onyx­_-nya.

"Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf? Itu kan salahmu karena tidak hati-hati. Kau lihat jalanan ini sempit dan ramai kan. Segala sesuatu bisa terjadi kalau tidak hati-hati. Jadi, itu memang bukan salahku." jawab Sasuke dengan nada enteng.

Rambut merah muda seseorang itu tampak semakin memerah. Kedua pipinya yang juga memerah itu semakin membawa bak buah _plum_ di atas bubur nasi. Ternyata Sasuke menabrak seorang anak perempuan yang seusianya. Kini, anak perempuan berambut merah muda panjang itu menggeram dan mengepalkan tinjunya di samping tubuhnya. Sasuke tak menunjukkan raut wajah apapun. Ia malah dengan tenang memasang pose tak berdosa dan berjalan menjauhi anak perempuan itu.

"_**Chotto Matte**__..._ kau pikir kerusakan ini bukan salahmu, HAH?! HEI, JANGAN LARI KAU!" seru sosok anak perempuan itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama langkahnya semakin dipercepat. "_Dasar _anak laki-laki aneh!"

Anak perempuan yang menggeram itu tak mau mengejar Sasuke yang seakan tak peduli dengan kerusakan yang dibuatnya. Ia malah memilih untuk memungut pena bulu dan perkamen yang masih bisa diselamatkannya. Meskipun dengan alis terkedut, ia pasrah dengan semua itu karena ia juga tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk melengkapi semua peralatan _sekolah _barunya apalagi jika harus membuang waktu berharga untuk menangani anak laki-laki nakal yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat melihat sosok anak perempuan yang ditabraknya itu. _Bukan keluarga bangsawan_, _jadi..._ hatinya membatin. Seorang penyihir terutama penyihir berdarah murni mampu membedakan semua tipe manusia penyihir yang ada di dunia sihir ini, misalnya _pureblood, half-blood, blood traitor, Muggle _bahkan _Squib_. Mereka membedakannya bukan dari bau mereka seperti seekor anjing pelacak yang mampu mengenali beragam bau manusia dengan cara mengendus, melainkan dengan hanya menyentuhnya. Ya. Sasuke secara tak sengaja menyentuh tangan sosok anak perempuan itu dan ia pun tahu kalau anak perempuan itu adalah...

"Wah, wah, bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan Uchiha di tempat seperti ini adalah suatu kebetulan yang benar-benar _menguntungkan_ ya."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan entah ke mana, rupanya telah jauh sekali dari keramaian yang mencekik itu. Ia memang suka berlarian ke mana-mana tanpa melihat arah dan itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Tak disangka ia sudah berjalan hingga ke sebuah hutan pinus yang sebagian besar daratannya ditutupi oleh es putih. Ia menoleh, melihat asal suara itu. Sasuke mendapati seorang pria berambut keperakan dengan pakaian musim dingin yang benar-benar tebal. Pria itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya seraya memegangi sebuah kandang kecil yang Sasuke bisa kenali sebagai kandang _kucing_. Setiap calon-calon penyihir baru di Konoha Wizard Academy memang diperbolehkan memiliki salah satu dari tiga binatang untuk dipelihara, yaitu kucing, tikus atau _burung hantu_.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke namun Sasuke merasa tak suka sehingga mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang berwarna putih itu.

"Peraturan nomor satu. Penyihir di bawah umur dilarang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah seorang _**Anbu**_. Jadi, bukankah ini adalah suatu ketidakwajaran melihat seorang bangsawan sepertimu berkeliaran di kota ini?"

Mata _onyx _Sasuke disipitkan, menatap curiga ke arah pria yang mengaku sebagai _Anbu _itu. "_Anbu _ya? Memangnya mau apa Kementerian denganku, hah? Apa salah satu anggota keluargaku yang _Toujurs Pur _itu yang mengirimimu untuk mencariku?"

"Mencarimu? Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja dan saat melihatmu menabrak salah satu calon murid Konoha Wizard Academy yang harus kuurus, aku jadi sedikit―"

Pria berambut perak itu memegangi dagunya seraya menatap langit yang agak mendung itu. "―_tidak suka_."

"Yeah, terserah kau saja. Tapi, anak itu adalah _Muggle_ dan aku tidak peduli jika―"

"Peraturan nomor dua. Dilarang menyebutkan status sesama penyihir di depan seorang _**Anbu**_. Itu tidak etis, Mr. Uchiha." sela pria itu, memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, kulihat pasti usiamu sudah menginjak sebelas tahun kan? Tidak ke sekolah itu?"

Sasuke menurunkan acungan tongkat sihirnya seraya menatap ke arah bawah. "Tidak. Dan kau tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui hal yang tidak ingin kuberitahu." ujarnya seraya berpaling dari pria berambut perak itu.

"Kau ingin lari kan, Mr. Uchiha? Tapi... seberapa besarnya pun kau berusaha untuk lari dari _takdir _yang telah ditentukan itu, mereka akan tetap memasukkanmu ke dalam sekolah itu. Kau tidak bisa berpaling dari dunia yang selalu berputar ini, Mr. Uchiha. Meskipun aku tahu kau tidak suka tapi bukan berarti kau harus lari dari semua itu _tanpa _melakukan sesuatu yang―"

Sasuke memutar badannya, menatap sengit ke arah pria itu. "ITU BUKAN URUSANMU, AKU MAU LARI ATAU TIDAK! DAN JANGAN PIKIR KALAU AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!"

"Oh ya? Contohnya seperti apa? Hmm, biar kutebak. Apakah dengan menjadi pemberontak kurang kerjaan dan bersikap sok pahlawan? Atau― _menjadi orang yang akan berakhir di penjara __**Kurohichi**_?"

Sasuke menggeram seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rupanya ia benar-benar diusik oleh pria menyebalkan itu dan karena emosinya yang lumayan meletup itu, ia tak peduli dengan semua peraturan omong kosong yang dikatakan oleh pria berambut perak itu padanya. Ia mengancungkan tongkat sihirnya tepat di hidung pria itu seraya mengeluarkan kilatan biru yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya jika ingin melakukan duel.

"Aku tidak peduli kau ini _**Anbu**_Kementerian atau bukan. Tapi, kau benar-benar sudah membuatku jengkel."

Pria yang merasa terkena sedikit dampak dari kilatan biru itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan tidak menggubris acungan Sasuke padanya. Ia malah semakin bersikap tenang dan tak menunjukkan raut wajah apapun meskipun ia tahu semua perkataannya telah membuat sang Uchiha cilik ini merasa terusik berat.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, Mr. Uchiha. Aku memang hanya seorang _**Anbu**_Kementerian yang kebetulan lewat. Melihat kekuasaan keluarga besarmu di Kementerian, aku seperti seekor cacing di mulut burung pemangsa. Tapi, satu hal yang ingin kukatakan sebelum pergi dari tempat ini, Mr. Uchiha―

"―Konoha Wizard Academy tidak mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang _penghancur_ tapi mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang penyihir sejati. Hah, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bercakap denganmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, _Ja_'."

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap mengelilingi tubuh pria itu dan ia menghilang seketika. Ia menggunakan mantra _Dissaparation_ sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa menghilang ke mana saja. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari semua itu. Ia lalu berpikir lama dan berusaha mencerna dengan baik perkataan terakhir dari pria berambut perak itu.

"_Menjadi seorang penyihir sejati_?"

* * *

Sakura berjalan di sepanjang jalan arteri utama kota Ten no Michi dengan wajah masam. Ia menenteng semua barang-barang keperluan sekolahnya tanpa melihat-lihat ke arah sekitarnya. Meskipun demikian, ia masih meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang merasa terkena oleh plastik-plastik yang dibawanya itu. Sakura memang senang dengan _dimensi _lain yang ditunjukkan oleh pria aneh yang sudah menghancurkan rumahnya dengan tumpukan surat beberapa waktu yang lalu tapi ia tetap saja merasa tidak enak jika ingatan akan kejadian tabrakan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Dasar anak aneh. Kalau ketemu lagi, kupastikan dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata maaf dari mulutnya itu. Pasti. Pasti. PASTI!_" seru Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sakura terus saja mengumpat dari dalam hatinya sampai akhirnya ia menabrak orang lagi. "_Oh tidak, kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali..._"

Berbeda dengan tabrakan yang pertama, tabrakan kali ini tidak sampai membuat tubuhnya jatuh sampai semua barangnya juga ikut melayang. Ternyata Sakura menabrak seorang anak laki-laki berambut _blondy _yang mungkin seusianya. Anak laki-laki itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko untuk memperbaiki tongkat sihir berlogo _Mr. Iruka's Wand Shop_. Sakura yang merasa sudah bersalah lalu menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf.

"_**Gomenne...**_ maaf saya tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Maaf sekali lagi." ujarnya seraya masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura memang diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk meminta maaf pada orang lain jika ia merasa salah pada orang itu.

Anak laki-laki berambut _blondy _itu termangu sesaaat, berusaha memperhatikan baik-baik wajah Sakura yang menurutnya sangat...

"_**Kawaii**__...._"

Sakura yang sudah lelah terus menunduk lalu berusaha menatap lurus-lurus ke arah pemuda cilik bermata biru laut itu. Karena tak mendapat respon dari anak laki-laki itu –malah ia merasa terus saja ditatap oleh anak itu–, sedikit demi sedikit ia memajukan bibirnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa anak itu malah terus menatapnya.

"Er― _halo_? Apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya Sakura dengan telapak tangan yang seperti digerak-gerakkan tepat di depan wajah pemuda yang terus tersenyum aneh itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pria cilik itu akhirnya tersadar dan hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

"EHE... Maaf, maaf―"

"Bukannya yang semestinya mengatakan _maaf _itu adalah aku?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya direspon.

Wajah pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi kaku sehingga cengirannya terlihat aneh, membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Pria cilik itu kemudian menggaruk-garuk belakang rambutnya yang tak gatal. Ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh... ti-tidak APA-APA KOK! I-iya. I-itu bukan salahmu tapi salahku juga. Kalau saja aku lebih berhati-hati melihat langkahku, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi!" kata pria cilik bermata biru itu dengan cengegesan.

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa kita berdua sama-sama salah. Ya, sudah kalau begitu. _Bye_."

Sakura meninggalkan pria cilik yang masih _terpukau_ dengan keimutan wajah Sakura itu. Entah kenapa ia jadi berbunga-bunga padahal hanya dengan melihat wajah Sakura saja itupun tanpa mengetahui namanya. Kalau dilihat secara baik-baik, terlihat berbagai macam bunga bersemi dari atas pria cilik itu _blondy _itu.

"_Hahh... inikah yang dinamakan love at the first sight_?"

Batin pria cilik bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu seakan dibawa melayang entah ke mana. _Dasar anak laki-laki_. Ia kemudian tersadar bahwa anak perempuan yang tak sengaja saling bertabrakan dengannya itu seperti berusia sama dengannya. Jadi, mungkin saja mereka akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama di akhir bulan Maret ini. Dan itu artinya...

"_KONOHA WIZARD ACADEMY_... AKU DATANG..." seru Naruto kegirangan. "Eh tapi, aku belum tanya nama anak perempuan imut tadi. HAH... kau bodoh sekali Naruto! Bodoh!" kutuknya pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengacak-acak rambut _blondy_-nya yang mirip buah durian.

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah keliling berputar-putar sampai ditabrak, bukan, menabrak, bukan, maksudku saling bertabrakan dengan orang-orang hanya karena mencarimu, Kakashi-san." omel Sakura sambil meletakkan semua plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja kayu sebuah penginapan para penyihir.

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia memperlihatkan wajah tak berdosanya dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas, yang membuat Sakura semakin emosi.

"Yah, ada hal yang harus kutangani, _Sakura_." jawabnya asal-asalan. Sakura yang mendengar untuk pertama kalinya pria aneh berambut perak ini memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya lalu bertanya-tanya dalam raut wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

"Er― tidak boleh ya?"

Sakura berdecak pinggang seraya memajukan beberapa centi bibirnya. "Tidak. Tak apa. Hanya saja terdengar sangat aneh. Kau terlihat seperti― seperti―"

"_Ayahmu_? Yah, aku memang pernah berencana ingin mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan tapi melihat kondisiku yang tak menentu, malah akan membuat repot." jawab Kakashi yang diakhiri dengan senyum ramah. "Jangan khawatir, Ms. Haruno. Aku akan menjagamu hingga kau sampai pada tujuan utama kita."

"Aku bukan bayi yang harus dijaga setiap saat." komen Sakura dengan nada ketus.

Kakashi terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengangkat semua tas plastik berisi keperluan sekolah baru Sakura. Oh iya! Ia hampir lupa menjelaskan akan hadiah yang sudah dibelinya pada Sakura.

"Oh ya, aku meletakkan sebuah hadiah di kamarmu. Jangan kaget ya soalnya hadiah itu lumayan suka _mencakar_." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dalam ruangan rekreasi di penginapan itu. Sakura merasa bingung dengan hadiah yang dimaksud pengasuh dadakannya itu.

"Hadiah? Apa?"

Kakashi sedikit menoleh ke arah Sakura seraya menghentikan langkahnya di undakan anak tangga itu. "Hm, lihat saja sendiri."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura juga berlari mengikuti langkah Kakashi. Ia menaiki tiap undakan anak tangga itu dengan pelan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah koridor yang tak berbentuk simetris melainkan miring. Sakura bisa mendengar sebuah suara aneh dari sebelah kamarnya. Ia bergidik ngeri sebelum akhirnya Kakashi mendorong punggungnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yap, kau akan aman di sini." ujarnya menasihati seraya membuka knop pintu kamar Sakura. "Aku akan taruh buku-buku barumu di sini dan juga perlengkapan lainnya. Dan hadiah itu―"

Sakura berlari ke arah _spring bed queen size _di kamarnya itu. Meskipun penginapannya terlihat murah tapi ternyata isinya lebih dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Ia tak pernah memperkirakan sekaya apa orang yang telah memintanya untuk memasuki sekolah sihir di dimensi lain itu. Mungkinkah lebih kaya dari seorang Presiden negara adidaya?

"_**NEKO-CHAN**_**...**" teriak Sakura saat melihat ada seekor kucing jenis Persia tengah tertidur sambil menggulungkan bulu ekornya di sekitar badannya yang juga dipenuhi dengan bulu. Bulu-bulunya berwarna putih kemerah mudaan, sangat mirip dengan rambut Sakura. Ia tak pernah melihat kucing berwarna aneh seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi, karena ia sangat suka dengan binatang ini, semuanya sudah tak jadi pertanyaan besar.

"Ah! Kurasa itu artinya kau menyukainya. Nah, selamat tidur dan _have a nice dream_." kata Kakashi setelah merapikan semua perlengkapan sekolah Sakura di atas meja besar di kamarnya itu.

"_Good night_, Kakashi-san dan... _terima kasih_."

Sambil memeluk kucing barunya, Sakura pun tertidur dengan damai. Cepat sekali ia merasa terlelap padahal biasanya, bahkan di rumahnya, selalu saja ada hal yang dipikirkannya sebelum membawa dirinya jauh ke alam mimpi. Kakashi bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat senang karena senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Lilin-lilin melayang yang menjadi penerangan di kamar itu semakin lama semakin meredup seiring dengan terpaan angin malam yang hening...

"_Good night for you too, Cherry Blossom_..."

—_To be Continued—_

* * *

Saya merasa pertemuan antara Sakura dengan para Marauders-nya sangat berbeda dari yang saya bayangkan. Tapi, bagaimana menurut para pembaca? Baguskah? Tapi, semuanya dikembalikan pada pembaca.

Oh ya, _Anbu _dalam fic ini sama artinya dengan _Auror _di dunia Harry Potter. Kemudian, _Ten no Michi_ sama dengan _Diagon Alley_. Lalu, penjara _Kurohichi _sama dengan _Azkaban_. Saya mengubah namanya supaya tidak terlalu mirip dengan yang originalnya. Maaf kalau namanya aneh-aneh. ehe~

KAMUS :

_Gryphon : _makhluk gaib seperti burung raksasa.

_Gomenne : _maaf

_Neko-chan : _kucing

_Kuso : _sial

Great thanks to :

**MzProngs, ambudaff, Furukara Kyu, kakkoi-chan, kawaii-haruna, PinkBlueMoonlight, sabaku no panda-kun**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**A Naruto **_**fanfiction**_

**Cherry Blossom and Marauders**

**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**

* * *

**Chapter ****4 : Two Kids in Different Path**

Sakura terbangun di pagi harinya dengan perasaan yang sangat―boleh dibilang senang―sebab entah kenapa sejak malam itu ia benar-benar merasa nyaman layaknya berada di rumah yang selalu ia tinggali. Meskipun tak ada ayah dan ibunya, maupun sang kakak yang saat ini lumayan _membencinya_, ia masih bisa tertidur dengan pulas. Mungkin dimensi lain diantara tembok-tembok bata ciptaan _Muggle_ ini, Sakura akan memperoleh semua jawaban atas _ketidaksempurnaan_ dirinya dalam dunianya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura melihat sang kucing berbulu sikat botol tengah menguap lebar di sampingnya. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seraya meregangkan kedua otot lengannya ke atas. Ia lalu membuka _bedcover _berwarna jingga yang menutupi dirinya dari dinginnya malam kota Ten no Michi. Tak lama, ia juga bisa mendengar suara-suara ribut dari arah luar jendela yang entah apa itu, seperti suara mesin penggilas yang selalu menjadi melodi pagi di kota _Private Alley_. Jika di kota itu turun salju maka di dunia para penyihir ini juga akan terjadi hal yang sama. Semuanya seperti memiliki hubungan yang erat namun tampak ada beberapa sisi yang tertutupi. Yah, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memusingkan masalah suara mesin penggilas entah apa itu sebab masih banyak _misteri _yang harus ia permasalahkan mengenai _dunia _di dimensi lain pada Kakashi.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura bisa mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kakashi tampak membawakan nampan berisi _sandwich _isi tuna dan segelas susu. Mata emeraldnya menatap lurus-lurus saat Kakashi hanya mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang bebas sehingga sebuah kursi bergerak sendiri mendekati _spring bed_-nya.

"_Morning_. Bagaimana tidurmu hari ini, _Ms. Haruno_." sapa Kakashi dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa. Ia lalu duduk di atas kursi kayu yang diayunkan hanya dengan jemarinya yang kosong itu.

"Baik, sangat nyenyak. Ngomong-ngomong, panggil _Sakura _saja. Kurasa akan lebih enak didengar jika Kakashi-san memakai nama kecilku saja." jawab Sakura seraya menyomot _sandwich _tuna yang disodorkan oleh Kakashi ke arahnya. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus-elus belakang telinga kucing Persia-nya yang menggulung bak bola bulu.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi, paham dengan keputusan gadis kecil berusia sebelas tahun itu. "Baiklah. Kurasa itu lebih baik."

"_Lebih baik_?" Sakura bertanya dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Ia berhenti mengunyah untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali melumat habis dalam mulutnya.

"Yah, tentu akan lebih mudah jika memanggilmu dengan _Sakura _saja. _Sakura _itu nama bunga kan? Hm, aku pernah membacanya di salah satu buku _Muggle _sebelum menjadi _Anbu_,mengenai jenis-jenis tanaman di dunia para _Muggle_."

Sakura sedikit menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang selalu berubah warna itu, sepertinya perubahan warnaya mengikuti suasana hati orang yang menempatinya. Kini, ia bisa melihat warna langitnya berubah menjadi merah. Sakura tak mampu menafsirkan, yang jelas ia hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"**HAI'**. Sakura adalah nama sebuah bunga yang memiliki warna sangat indah. Selalu bersemi di waktu-waktu yang diinginkan. Meskipun terlihat anggun tapi bunga Sakura itu adalah tipe bunga yang keras kepala soalnya ia selalu ingin menebarkan kelopaknya ke mana-mana tanpa memperhitungkan dia akan _mati _atau tidak." jelasnya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan tegukan pertama susunya. "Kakashi-san belum pernah melihat bunga _Sakura _sebelumnya?"

Kakashi memegangi dagunya, berpikir dan mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat bunga yang dideskripsikan oleh Sakura itu. Semakin lama ia berpikir, ia malah semakin tidak tahu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin s_udah sangat lama_. Lagipula, deskripskimu kurang jelas, _Sakura_. Apakah tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih _spesifik_? Misalnya warna kelopak atau―"

"_Pink_. Merah muda. Batangnya berwarna coklat tua dan tak ada warna hijau daun. Yang ada hanya _pink_. Dan itulah alasan mengapa Kaa-san dan Otou-san mengambil nama bunga itu padaku soalnya warna rambutku aneh begini." sela Sakura dengan nada lemas. Langit-langit kamar Sakura berubah warna lagi menjadi keabu-abuan.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Kakashi. Melihat Sakura yang tertunduk lemas, ia pun segera berdiri dari kursi kayu yang didudukinya seraya mengayunkan jemarinya ke arah tirai jendela kamar unik itu. Sinar mentari yang menyusup masuk membuat Sakura sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak aneh, Sakura. Menurutku, warna rambutmu itu sangat unik dan―" Kakashi memotong perkataannya sendiri saat wajahnya mulai menunjukkan raut berpikir lagi. "―_sweet._"

"Kedengarannya sangat aneh saat Kakashi-san mengatakan _hal_ yang terakhir itu." omel Sakura, merasa digoda oleh seorang pria muda yang menurutnya sudah sangat tua (soalnya dari warna rambutnya itu lho).

"Ahahaha, hanya bercanda. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya."

Sakura pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan terus kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku serius lho." tambah Kakashi cepat-cepat. Sakura lalu membulatkan matanya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Sedikit ada sesuatu yang ganjal saat sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa diperbincangkan. Mesin penggilas aneh yang menganggu Sakura itu pun kian terdengar amat jelas di kedua kupingnya.

"Mentari bersinar begitu cerah ya?" ujar Kakashi seraya meletakkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar Sakura yang besar, memecah kesunyian aneh itu. "Burung-burung beterbangan ke sana ke mari. Hari ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Kuharap demikian." balas Sakura setengah hati. Ia lalu mendekapkan dirinya seraya memeluk lututnya. Kucing _sikat botol_ berwarna merah muda yang tengah mendengkur di sampingnya mengeong pelan.

"Hari ini, aku akan menemanimu untuk berbelanja." kata Kakashi. "Setiap calon penyihir harus punya tongkat sihir. Dan untuk yang satu itu agak merepotkan, _kurasa_."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Kakashi yang sedang menggumamkan sebuah mantra ke arah piring dan gelas kotor di samping kasur empuk Sakura. Piring dan gelas itu bergerak sendiri dan kini tampak tertata rapi di atas nampan kayu yang dibawa oleh Kakashi. Ia lalu mengucapkan kata _cool _kecil saat melihat adegan luar biasa itu.

"Tongkat sihir? Tinggal membeli saja kan? Apa susahnya, Kakashi-san?"

"Hei, dunia sihir di sini berbeda dengan dunia dongeng klasik yang selalu kau baca. Kita tak dapat dengan seenaknya memilih tongkat sihir yang kita inginkan tapi tongkat sihir itulah yang akan memilih kita. Jika mereka tak suka kepadamu, maka itu bukanlah tongkat sihirmu. Kita harus menemukan tongkat sihir yang tepat sesuai _kepribadianmu_, Sakura." jelas Kakashi, semakin membuat Sakura kebingungan. "Melihat tampangmu yang kebingungan begitu, akan lebih mudah menjelaskannya sambil jalan. Tapi sebelum itu―

"_Teman-temanku _ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Mereka sudah ada di bawah, tak sabar melihat rupamu. Jadi, jaga sikap ya soalnya teman-temanku itu agak― er― _berisik_, apalagi kalau sudah melihat _muggle_, berisiknya minta ampun." ungkap Kakashi dengan nada berbisik.

"_Temanmu_? Seperti apa mereka?" tanya Sakura masih bingung. Ia lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memakai sandal boneka berbentuk kelinci. Dan tentunya sambil menggendong kucing berbulu merah mudanya. Sepertinya Kakashi sudah mempersiapkan segala hal yang disukai Sakura dalam kamarnya. Tak lama, Kakashi pun berjalan menuju arah pintu, Sakura pun mengikuti.

"Nanti juga akan tahu." jawabnya apa adanya, bibir Sakura maju beberapa centi.

"Omong-omong, aku belum tahu mau memberi nama apa buat kucing lucu pemberianmu ini. Kau tahu nama yang bagus, Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura seraya melangkah pelan di belakang Kakashi. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat si kucing ekor sikat botol itu.

Kakashi agak mengerucutkan bibirnya, jemarinya pun diletakkan di dagu seraya berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau _Sniffles_? Atau― _Roxenne_. Ah jangan, itu kan nama artis. Kalau _Pinkie_? Warna bulunya merah muda kan, jadi sesuai. Atau, bisa juga dengan nama _Grizly_, tapi hei, itu kan nama beruang. Hmm... susah juga ya memberi nama untuk kucing. Kalau aku sih hanya punya anjing, jadi tidak susah mencari nama. Dikasih nama _Twinkie_ saja, mereka juga nyahut." jawab Kakashi dengan tampang khasnya, senyum tak berdosa yang malah membuat Sakura jadi _eneg_ dan terlihat bibir manyun ala Sakura. Kakashi yang melihat wajah Sakura kala itu hanya bisa tersenyum tak berdosa dan tetap seperti itu. "Yah, aku ini tidak pintar memberi nama pada binatang peliharaan, Sakura. Jadi, kukembalikan pada dirimu saja, oke?"

Sakura pun mengangguk pelan. "Yah, baiklah." jawab Sakura kemudian. "Oh ya, dari pertama kau datang ke rumahku, kau sama sekali tak pernah memberitahuku soal orang misterius yang memintaku untuk bersekolah di dimensi ini. Bukannya aku harus tahu, Kakashi-san? Lagipula, kalau Kaa-san atau Tou-san mau mengirim surat, harus disertakan nama yang bersangkutan kan? Tapi, kalau tidak salah nama yang tertera di surat aneh waktu itu adalah... adalah..."

Sakura meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di dagunya dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang tertera pada surat aneh yang datang kepadanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kucing merah muda yang dipeluknya mengeong pelan lagi.

"_Profesor Sarutobi_. Beliau adalah orang yang memintaku untuk membawamu dari kota para Muggle sampai ke _Konoha Wizard Academy_. Beliau merupakan penyihir termasyur yang sangat disegani oleh para penyihir lainnya yang ada di dimensi ini, Sakura." jawab Kakashi yang baru saja menuruni undakan tangga. Sakura pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan beliau, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya seketika, nyaris membuat Sakura menubruk kepalanya di punggung Kakashi. "_Soon_. Sebelum itu, kurasa kau harus merapikan rambutmu dulu, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura menatap heran atas perkataan Kakashi yang terakhir. Entah kenapa Kakashi tidak melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dan terhenti begitu saja di tengah undakan tanggan menuju lantai dasar. Sakura pun penasaran, ia sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan, berusaha melihat pemandangan apa yang membuat Kakashi menjadi kaku seperti itu.

"_SURPRISE!!_"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat _blitz _kamera kuno aneh menutupi pandangannya secara tiba-tiba. Seketika juga, si kucing merah muda berekor sikat botol itu menjerit dan melompat dari pelukan Sakura. Kucing itu mengeong seraya menggeram ke arah orang-orang iseng yang memotret secara tiba-tiba itu. Sakura pun berusaha untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya tapi terlambat baginya untuk melakukan hal itu sebab entah ada seseorang yang kemudian menarik salah satu pergelangan tangannya agar ia mau segera turun dari undakan anak tangga itu. Kakashi yang melihat Sakura diperlakukan begitu hanya tersenyum kecil seraya berusaha meminta ke arah orang-orang ribut untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam _euphoria_.

"Hei kalian, jangan terlalu ribut. Kasihan dengan tamu yang lain kan?"

Tak ada yang menghiraukan ucapan Kakashi, meskipun ia berkali-kali mengatakan hal itu. Ia lalu menyerah pada keributan luar biasa itu dan berjalan menuju pusat keramaian di ruang rekreasi penginapan para penyhir itu sambil memanggil-manggil kucing pemberiannya yang tengah sembunyi di bawah meja kayu. "_Hey pussy pussy pussy_, kemari... Ayo―"

Si kucing menggeram ke arah Kakashi. Bulu-bulu merah mudanya terlihat berdiri. Jika seekor kucing melakukan hal itu, kemungkinan besar ia akan mencakarimu kalau kau tak bersikap ramah padanya, apalagi jenis kucing yang dibeli Kakashi adalah kucing tipe rumahan yang _manja. _Namun, melihat wajah Kakashi yang begitu ramah, si kucing itu pun akhirnya mau mendekat ke arahnya dan sedikit demi sedikit melompat ke pelukan Kakashi.

"_Good girl, good girl_. Fuuhh..." ujarnya dengan helaan napas. "Hei! Jangan mengelilingi Ms. Haruno seperti itu!" teriak Kakashi saat melihat teman-temannya tengah mengelilingi Sakura yang berwajah kebingungan.

Mau tak mau, Kakashi pun harus turun tangan. Ia lalu meletakkan kucing tanpa nama itu di atas meja kayu seraya memberikannya sebuah gulungan benang wol (kucing memang suka bermain dengan yang satu itu) supaya si kucing tak mengamuk lagi.

"HEI KAKASHI! LAMA TAK JUMPA, _BRO_!"

Seorang pria dengan _senbon _di mulutnya menyapa keras-keras ke arah Kakashi yang berusaha menengahi teman-temannya yang mengelilingi Sakura sampai ia terlihat hampir pingsan. Kakashi pun menoleh, melihat pria dengan scraft yang menutupi separuh kepalanya bak sopir motor _harley davidson_ sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Genma? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kakashi dengan mata yang disipitkan, menatap sinis ke arah sohib lamanya itu.

Pria bernama Genma itu melangkah sedikit demi sedikit sambil menggerak-gerakkan _senbon_-nya. Ia menepuk bahu Kakashi yang masih menatapnya dengan mata sinis.

"Hei... tatapanmu itu buruk sekali, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan _kau apakan putriku, hah_? Tenanglah Kakashi, kali ini aku tidak akan _kabur_." jelas pria berusia kira-kira hampir sama dengan Kakashi itu. "Jadi― gadis cilik itu ya yang muncul di _ramalan _Mrs. Tsunade?"

Kakashi mengembalikan raut wajah seriusnya menjadi raut wajah seperti biasanya. "Ya. Tapi, _mereka_ itu benar-benar keterlaluan."

Genma lalu memutar kepalanya, melihat keributan yang dilakukan oleh sekumpulan penyihir di ruang tengah rekreasi penginapan itu. "Wow, gadis cilik itu lumayan terkenal ya? Hei, aku datang ke sini untuk menginformasikan sesuatu pada―"

"KALIAN!" teriak Kakashi saat ia sedikit mendengar jeritan Sakura.

"―_mu_." lanjut Genma. "Ya, terserah kau saja deh."

Dengan sigap, Kakashi menjauhi Genma dan berjalan dengan langkah tegas ke arah Sakura dan menarik pergelangan tangan kecilnya yang tengah dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya dari Kementerian. Teman-temannya itu lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, terutama seorang wanita muda berpakaian nyentrik yang mengalungkan kamera besar di lehernya.

"Kau pelit sekali Kakashi. Kami kan juga mau kenal dengan Ms. Haruno." ujar wanita muda berkucir kuda itu. Bibirnya benar-benar dimanyunkan.

Sakura merasa pusing. Setelah difoto dan ditarik-tarik tanpa izin, ia lalu dihebohkan dengan berbagai pertanyaan memusingkan oleh penyihir-penyihir itu.

"Ini masih pagi, _Ms. Mitarashi_. Menjadi penyihir yang bekerja di bagian informasi Kementerian juga harus melihat etika wawancara kan?" kilah Kakashi, berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang kepalanya terkulai di lengannya.

Wanita berkalung kamera polaroid tua itu semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Di belakangnya juga ada beberapa penyihir pria yang berbisik-bisik dengan temannya. Salah seorang dari mereka yang terlihat seperti orang sakit kemudian bersuara.

"_Uhuk uhuk, _adalah suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk mengenal dengan baik sosok Muggle yang akan menjadi penyihir di Konoha Wizard Academy, Hatake-san. Lagipula, tak hanya Ms. Mitarashi, kami juga yang berasal dari Divisi Hubungan Muggle dan Penyihir sangat ingin tahu akan hal itu. _Uhuk uhuk_."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu Hayate. Tapi, Profesor Sarutobi sudah mengumumkan pada kita-kita ini untuk tidak terlalu _banyak _membicarakan hal ini ke khalayak banyak kan? Betul begitu kan, Ms. Mitarashi?" komen Kakashi seraya memegang bahu kecil Sakura.

Wanita muda itu lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya seraya menggumamkan sesuatu hal yang tak jelas. "Iya, iya, iya. Kami tahu itu, Kakashi-_kun_. Tapi, seluruh perwakilan divisi Kementerian berhak mengenal _The Prophecy Girl _itu kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi― cara kalian menanyainya itu terlalu heboh. Lihatlah dia. Dia jadi terkulai lemas. _Muggle _berbeda dengan kita, kalian tahu itu kan? _Muggle _punya batas sedangkan kita―"

Sakura terlihat berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus-lurus ke arah penyihir-penyihir dewasa yang sudah membuatnya lemas itu. Ia pun mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja pada Kakashi.

"Er― mungkin saya terlalu tegang sehingga lutut saya jadi lemas begini. Maaf!" seru Sakura.

"Hei, yang seharusnya minta maaf itu adalah mereka-mereka ini, Sakura, bukan kamu." ujar Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Kakashi juga mengeluarkan _death glare­-_nya ke arah teman-temannya yang ribut itu. Dan, mereka pun terdiam.

"Ah! Kurasa, memang kami yang salah, Ms. Haruno. Kami hanya terlalu senang saat melihatmu!" jawab wanita berpakaian nyentrik itu. "Oh ya, seharusnya kami memang memperkenalkan diri dulu baru menanyaimu. TAPI... sekali lagi, karena senang, kami jadi terlihat _menakutimu_."

"TI-TIDAK! Anda tidak menakuti saya kok! Tidak sama sekali!" ujar Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

Pria yang terlihat seperti orang penyakitan itu lalu terbatuk kecil sebelum kembali berbicara. "Sopan sekali. Jarang sekali ada Muggle yang saya temui di kota bisa sesopan seperti Ms. Haruno. Dan― oh ya, nama saya Hayate Gekkou, saya bekerja di Kementerian Sihir Divisi Hubungan Muggle dan Penyihir. Dan mereka ini adalah perwakilan dari tiap divisi di Kementerian. Salam kenal." kata pria itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Penyihir lain yang ditunjukknya juga menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menarik ujung mantel milik Mitarashi.

"Eh― EHEM! Namaku Mitarashi Anko dan aku juga bekerja bersama dengan Kakashi di Kementerian sebagai Anbu, juga merangkap sebagai wartawati profesional di Divisi Informasi. _Kalau ada hal-hal yang ingin kau ketahui, aku tahu segala berita yang belum dan akan tersebar_." ujarnya kecil saat mengatakan hal yang terakhir, seperti sedang berbisik.

"Tidak boleh bergosip, Ms. Mitarashi." komen Kakashi tegas.

Wanita bernama Anko itu memanyunkan lagi bibirnya. "Kau tidak asyik, Kakashi. Di mana-mana, wanita itu suka bergosip dan hanya dengan berita-berita itu, wanita selalu selangkah lebih maju dibandingkan para pria. Iya kan Ka-ka-shi-_kun_?" ujar Anko dengan wajah menantang.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Dan juga kuberitahu ya. Wanita itu bisa melihat mata hati para pria meskipun mereka berbohong. Jadi, hati-hati saja ya bagi kalian para pria."

"Bicaramu tambah ngawur, Anko!" seru Genma yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di sudut ruangan rekreasi saat melihat keributan itu.

Anko lalu berdecak pinggang, "Oh, si pengirim _howler_ iseng itu ya? Si Genma yang penakut. Masih suka lari ya kau? Bagus juga untuk dijadikan bahan _refreshing _di majalah Kementerian." ejek Anko ke arah Genma yang tampak berdiri tenang di salah satu tiang kayu.

"Ya, ya, sayangnya aku tidak akan lari lagi. Dan, itu sudah pasti, Anko-_chan_."

Anko mengerutkan dahinya sehingga kedua alisnya pun bertemu, "Mr. Homura pasti akan memarahimu karena baru muncul sekarang. Dan aku yakin itu."

"Yeah, itu pasti, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli. Menurutmu bagaimana, Kakashi?" tanyanya pada Kakashi yang masih berdiri dalam diam.

"Huff, sudahlah. Hentikan percakapan konyol ini. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama kembali. Kudengar, masih ada satu misi yang belum kalian berdua selesaikan kan?"

Anko memalingkan kepalanya, tak mau menatap lebih lama ke arah Genma. "Itu bukan salahku. Dia kan penakut, makanya, dia tak mau mengejar salah satu anggota _Akatsuki_ di daerah _black orb_."

Genma pun bereaksi. Tak tahan terus dikatai penakut oleh Anko yang dulunya adalah partner _prefect_-nya di Konoha Wizard Academy. "Aku juga lari bukan karena takut atau sebagainya! Melihatmu menangis darah gara-gara sekumpulan _basilisk _hendak memakanmu waktu itu, terpaksa aku menggendongmu dan lari dari medan. Kau tahu itu kan, Anko?"

"Yeah, mungkin..."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, soalnya waktu itu kan kau sedang pingsan. Hahh... sudah! Aku capek mengingat misi gagal itu. Dan berbicara tentang _Akatsuki_―" ujar Genma seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat tujuannya datang ke penginapan itu.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah sekumpulan penyihir profesional itu tapi ia lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi.

"―ada informasi penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu, Kakashi." kata Genma dengan tatapan meminta Kakashi untuk sedikit menjauh dari perbincangan panas itu. Kakashi pun menghela napas pendek dan mengikuti Genma. Sakura menatap penuh tanya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Ms. Haruno. Paling-paling hanya urusan lelaki." ujar Anko kemudian. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih meluruskan pandangannya ke arah punggung Kakashi di kejauhan. "Nah, sekarang, bisa kami mewawancaraimu?" tawar Anko dengan nada lebih tenang dibandingkan yang tadi. Pria penyakitan bernama Hayate itu pun mengikuti Anko yang membawa Sakura duduk tenang di salah satu sofa ruang rekreasi hangat itu.

Dengan pelan, Sakura lalu duduk di atas sofa empuk itu. Ia pun berusaha memfokuskan pembicaraannya pada Anko dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pembicaraan para pria yang dimaksud oleh Anko itu.

"_Kira-kira mereka bicara tentang apa ya_?"

* * *

_Bangsal-bangsal di sekitar rumah sakit itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai orang yang mengeluhkan akan penyakit-penyakit mereka. Aroma ramuan penyembuh dan bau kasur pengap menjadi ciri khas saat pertama kali memasuki rumah sakit bernama Konoha Witchcraft Hospital. Para suster dan dokter berpakaian serba putih berseliweran di mana-mana, membawa nampan-nampan berisi botol obat berbau aneh dengan asap yang tak kalah anehnya. Kursi-kursi di sekitar lorong-lorong rumah sakit pun dipenuhi oleh anggota keluarga pasien yang dirawat di kamar-kamar khusus itu. _

_Rumah sakit di dimensi penyihir bila dilihat sepintas hampir sama dengan rumah sakit milik para Muggle, hanya saja semua hal di rumah sakit penyihir terlihat lebih fleksibel dan tak merepotkan. Saat membawa sekardus ramuan, misalnya. Seorang suster wanita di rumah sakit penyhir bisa melakukannya tanpa meminta bantuan dari para lelaki berotot sebab hanya dengan lambaian jari, kardus-kardus itu dapat bergerak sendiri. Sungguh teknologi yang ajaib._

_Di salah satu ujung lorong rumah sakit, cahaya lilin melayang terlihat semakin meredup meskipun hari masih siang. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam pendek tengah duduk di ujung kursi tanpa ada yang menemani. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya seraya menatap ke arah kedua lututnya. Pakaiannya tampak lusuh seperti baru saja terkena noda lumpur karena hujan, padahal akhir-akhir ini hujan tak pernah turun. Celananya pun tak kalah lusuhnya. Ada beberapa robekan di sana-sini tapi nampaknya anak laki-laki itu tak peduli. Ia benar-benar tak peduli..._

_Anak laki-laki itu menoleh saat ia melihat pintu bangsal tempat ia baru saja dirawat beberapa hari yang lalu terbuka. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok seorang wanita berpakaian jas putih keluar dari pintu seraya membawa beberapa catatan di tangannya. Rambut emas panjangnya tergelung indah. Anak laki-laki itu lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah wanita itu._

"_Sai? Kenapa ke sini? Kau tahu kan sangat berbahaya bagimu untuk keluar di siang hari." ujar wanita berparas anggun itu ke arah anak laki-laki bernama Sai. Wanita itu agak menunduk supaya ia bisa melihat wajah anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun itu._

"_Ada apa? Kau butuh tablet darah lagi?" tanya wanita itu sekali lagi, masih dengan senyum manis._

_Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Sai itu menggeleng. Ia masih tak menatap ke arah mata sang dokter wanita itu. "Tidak."_

_Wanita anggun itu berdiri tegap kemudian berjongkok agar tinggi tubuhnya bisa setara dengan tinggi anak laki-laki pemalu itu. Ia semakin melebarkan senyum manisnya meski kini dengan tatapan sedih._

"_Lihat pakaianmu, kamu pasti berlarian di kota dan berusaha untuk tak terlihat oleh para penyihir lain. Kamu masih berada di tahap penyembuhan, Sai. Jangan berlarian ke daerah panas sampai ramuannya benar-benar bekerja dalam tubuhmu."_

"_Kaa-san dan Tou-san sangat sedih. Mungkin memang be__nar kalau saat itu aku mati saja..." ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan kepala yang tertunduk semakin dalam._

"_SAI! Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu? Hidupmu masih berharga dan digigit oleh vampire bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Ayah dan ibumu sangat berharap akan kesembuhanmu dan mereka yakin akan hal itu. Jadi, tolong jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi, oke?" _

_Anak laki-laki itu mengeraskan kepalan tangannya seraya berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. "AKU HANYA MEREPOTKAN KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN DAN JUGA―"_

"―_merepotkan Sasame-san. Tak ada satupun anak-anak yang mau bermain denganku saat tahu kalau aku adalah, aku adalah, aku adalah..."_

_Sang dokter yang terlihat sangat sedih itu lalu memeluk anak laki-laki itu tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Ia berharap dengan memeluknya, sedikit ada harapan bagi anak laki-laki itu untuk bisa memotivasi dirinya agar tetap melanjutkan hidupnya meskipun dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini._

"_Tidak, Sai. Bagiku, Sai adalah anak normal seperti anak-anak lainnya di luar sana. Jangan dengarkan omongan anak-anak nakal itu sebab Sai adalah anak yang sabar dan baik hati..."_

_Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya menangis. Air mata yang terus ditahannya beberapa waktu yang lalu tumpah dan membasahi pundak sang dokter. Tapi, sang dokter membiarkannya. Baginya, ia sudah menganggap Sai tidak hanya sebagai pasien spesialnya melainkan telah menganggapnya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarganya. _

_Ia telah mengenal Sai sejak pertama kali ia datang ke rumah sakit dengan leher yang berlumuran darah. Baik ayah dan ibunya sangat kebingungan bagaimana harus menyelamatkan sang anak yang kemungkinan besar juga akan berubah menjadi makhluk malam mengerikan itu. Sai pun dirawat untuk beberapa hari dan ia baru sadar setelah lima hari tertidur di salah satu bangsal Konoha Witchcraft Hospital. Sang dokter pun rela mengorbankan banyak waktunya untuk menjaga Sai saat kedua orangtuanya tak mampu lagi terjaga. Ia tahu bahwa Sai butuh bantuan dan pertolongan, bukan hanya melalui ramuan dan obat melainkan juga semangat agar ia mau terus hidup meskipun dengan statusnya yang kini telah berubah..._

* * *

"Semalam aku dapat kabar dari para Anbu yang bekerja di bawah perintah Profesor Sarutobi mengenai keluarga Torazu."

"Torazu? Maksudmu, senior Fujira Torazu?" tanya Kakashi dengan dahi yang agak mengkerut.

Genma pun mengangguk. _Senbon_-nya bergerak-gerak lagi. "Maafkan aku Kakashi, tapi..."

"Ada apa Genma, ceritakan saja." paksa Kakashi.

Genma menundukkan wajahnya sebentar dan kemudian mencabut _senbon­_ dari mulutnya. Tampak raut kesedihan di balik wajahnya. "Senior Fujira Torazu dan istrinya terbunuh oleh salah satu anggota _Akatsuki_ di rumahnya. Tapi, untungnya saja, putra tunggalnya yang _kau-tahu-itu-kan_ tak ada di rumah, katanya sih berada di rumah kakeknya. Sekarang, para Anbu tengah menginvestigasi kasus itu dan itulah mengapa aku ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu dalam pengejaran tersangka utama."

Kakashi membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar kaget saat mendengar berita itu. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa setelah mendengar kabar itu, kau tak langsung memanggilku, hah?" ujar Kakashi dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Tenang dulu, Kakashi. Aku tahu kalau Senior Torazu adalah salah satu Anbu yang sangat dekat denganmu. Tapi, mengingat kau juga harus mengurusi si _Prophecy Girl_, sangat tidak baik bila semalam aku langsung datang dan menceritakan hal ini padamu. Makanya, aku mengirimkan _howler_ iseng itu ke Anko supaya ia dan pasukannya datang ke penginapan ini pagi-pagi. Dan ternyata, ia langsung datang, si Anko cerewet itu dan anggota Kementerian lainnya bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menjaga Ms. Haruno. Segala sesuatu harus diprioritaskan, Kakashi." jelas Genma.

Kakashi tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia begitu syok sangat mendengar salah satu senior yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal tewas begitu saja di tangan para anggota _Akatsuki_ yang akhir-akhir ini memang semakin memperlihatkan gerakannya. Setelah satu calon anggota mereka telah tertangkap di penjara _Kurohichi_, gerakan mereka semakin aktif. Para Anbu Kementerian benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi kasus-kasus yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, terutama jika berhubungan dengan _Akatsuki _dan _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_.

"_Sial, sial, sial..._" umpat Kakashi dengan wajah kesal. Ia lalu menatap dinding bata berwarna putih itu dan kemudian memukulkan tinjunya. Suara _duuk _keras terdengar namun Genma membiarkan Kakashi terus melakukannya.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi. Kita tahu bahwa bekerja sebagai Anbu memang penuh dengan resiko, dan resiko terberat yang mungkin kita hadapi ialah _kematian_." kata Genma berusaha menenangkan Kakashi. "Gerak-gerik Akatsuki semakin terlihat. Setelah kita berhasil menangkap si _Uchiha_ sulung itu, teman-temannya yang lain malah tak kalah hebohnya. Hahhh, menyebalkan sekali..."

"Kenapa mereka selalu melakukan hal itu? Selalu saja." ujar Kakashi kecil.

Genma memasukkan lagi _senbon_ di mulutnya dan berbicara. "Yang pasti hal itu berkaitan dengan rahasia yang berhasil didapatkan oleh Torazu-san selama ia menjadi Anbu. Kudengar, para _Akatsuki _bodoh itu menginginkan sesuatu dari para Anbu dan mungkin saja berhubungan dengan _cara-membangkitkan_-_Kau-Tahu-Siapa_. Profesor Sarutobi meminta kita untuk mulai bergerak tapi jangan terlalu mencolok soalnya yah, kau tahu kan, tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai minggu depan. Kalau kita meributkan masalah-masalah ini pada para orang tua, maka tidak akan ada satupun dari orang tua-orang tua itu yang mau memasukkan anak-anak mereka ke dalam Akademi."

Setelah Kakashi sedikit tenang, ia pun menatap sengit ke arah Genma. Terlihat gurat kebencian di balik wajahnya yang selalu memperlihatkan senyum ramah itu. "Bawa aku ke tempat kejadian itu. Sekarang."

"Hahh, baiklah, baiklah. Memang itu tujuanku datang ke sini. Tapi, sebelumnya―" Genma menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang tengah tertawa riang saat diwawancarai oleh Anko yang super ribut itu. Kakashi menoleh dan memandang sebentar. "Minta izin dulu sama dia, oke?"

"Baiklah." jawab Kakashi dengan nada lemas.

Ia lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura yang masih tertawa riang. Sakura yang menatap Kakashi tengah tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memperlihatkan wajah penuh tanyanya.

"Apa percakapan empat mata antara pria itu sudah selesai, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Er― maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersama dengan temanku yang di sana itu."

Anko lalu memutar bola matanya dan terlihat seperti menggumamkan hal-hal yang buruk lagi tentang Genma.

"Tapi, tadi kan Kakashi-san bilang akan menemaniku berbelanja hari ini." ujar Sakura, dahinya terlihat mengkerut.

"Eh, kalau soal itu..."

Tiba-tiba, Anko lalu berdiri tegap dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian menepuk bahu Sakura. "Aku yang akan menemaninya, tidak apa kan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan kebaikan hati Anko yang menurutnya suka sekali bergosip itu.

"Hei, percaya padaku deh. Aku janji tidak akan menyebarkan masalah Ms. Haruno di kalangan penyihir lain. Jadi, kau pergilah dengan si penghisap _senbon _penakut itu." kata Anko dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Huff, trims Anko. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Sakura. Lain kali aku akan menemanimu, oke?"

Sakura hanya mengagguk lemah dan sepesekian detik kemudian, Kakashi lalu berjalan menjauhinya dan mengikuti Genma dari belakang. Jubah kecoklatannya tampak melambai saat angin yang masuk dari arah pintu berhembus kencang. Sebentar malam, salju pasti akan turun lagi dan mungkin saja akan ada badai.

"Mitarashi-san..." panggil Sakura. Anko pun memutar kepalanya menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tampak menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat raut kekecewaan muncul dari dirinya. "Sebenarnya, penyihir itu apa?"

Anko membulatkan matanya, sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan gadis cilik berusia dua belas tahun itu. "Apa maksudmu, Haruno-san?"

"Hmm, melihat kesibukan kalian di Kementerian dan pekerjaan Kakashi-san yang tak menentu, sepertinya banyak hal yang para penyihir rahasiakan." ujar Sakura sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Anko yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Terlalu banyak hal yang belum semestinya kau ketahui, Haruno-san, tapi mengingat kau adalah _The Prophecy Girl_, setidaknya kau berhak tahu apa itu penyihir dan apa pekerjaan kami. Tapi, sambil jalan tentunya."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Para penyihir lain yang tampak tertarik dengan percakapan kecil antara Sakura dan Anko itu juga mendengarkan dan ikut menjelaskan mengenai kehidupan para penyihir yang tak pernah Sakura ketahui sebelumnya...

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia kurang lebih sebelas tahun tengah menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap pohon-pohon pinus yang melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Dedaunan dan sulur coklat pepohonan itu tampak bergerak-gerak ke sana ke mari, meminta anak laki-laki untuk bermain dengan mereka. Meskipun hanya bisa melihat lewat jendela besar di rumah kakeknya itu tapi ia cukup senang saat tahu bahwa kini ia tak sendiri lagi. Yah, meskipun hanya berteman dengan tumbuhan tentunya.

Wajah pria cilik itu sangat putih, terlalu putih untuk disebut sebagai manusia normal apalagi penyihir normal. Ia memang terlahir bukan sebagai penyihir bangsawan soalnya ibunya adalah seorang _Muggle _alias _half-blood, _apalagi ia juga tak tahu sebenarnya dia termasuk dalam golongan apa. Manusiakah? Penyihirkah? Atau yang lainnya? Ia tahu ia memang berbeda dan orang macam dia tidak semestinya hidup. Ya. Hidup dengan menanggung beban berat karena pernah digigit oleh _vampire _benar-benar membuatnya nyaris lupa akan dirinya. Ayah dan ibunya selalu memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh _vampire _dan ia pun tak bisa menolaknya. Itu memang sudah sifat lahiriah makhluk mengerikan itu tapi ia tahu ia takkan bisa menikmati _cairan merah _itu setiap saat. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk...

"Sai, sudah kau minum obat dan ramuannya?"

Seorang pria tua yang sudah uzur masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat rumahnya yang hangat itu. Sebuah tongkat kayu pun membantunya dalam melangkah. Sai yang tak tega dengan kondisi sang kakek yang sudah terlalu tua, akhirnya berlari kecil seraya membantu sang kakek melangkah.

"Kenapa Kakek turun dari tempat tidur? Sasame-san menyarankan supaya Kakek tidak terlalu banyak melangkah."

"Hahhh, aku ini masih kuat. Wanita penyembuh itu terlalu khawatir dan seakan-akan ingin mengatakan kalau aku ini akan mati, makanya ramuan yang dikasihnya ada berbungkus-bungkus. Tapi, sekarang yang lebih penting itu adalah dirimu, Sai."

Pria cilik itu sedikit membulatkan matanya. Melihat sang kakek yang tak suka dibantu saat berusaha untuk duduk, ia lalu melepas pegangannya di tangan sang kakek.

"Sai, kau adalah penyihir. Aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosong dari para anggota Kementerian bodoh yang berusaha untuk menghabisimu. Sebelum mati, aku ingin melihatmu menjadi seorang penyihir hebat dan bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan si Sarutobi itu. Padahal usia kami sama-sama sudah tua tapi aku sangat menghormatinya. Hahh... dunia memang sudah rusak. Benar-benar rusak."

Sai menunggu sampai sang kakek terduduk dengan nyaman di kursi malasnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri di samping sang kakek sambil memegangi tangan keriputnya. Wajah pria cilik itu terlihat merana.

"Sai, aku sangat menyayangi ibumu meskipun tahu kalau dia adalah Muggle. Ayahmu adalah anak yang selalu aku banggakan karena dia akan mematuhi semua perkataan dan keegoisanku. Tapi, dia mulai memberontak saat bertemu dengan wanita itu alias ibumu. Dulu, sangatlah tabu bila seorang penyihir berdarah murni menikah dengan manusia biasa sebab belum ada peraturan yang melegalkan hal itu, makanya aku sangat keras terhadap keputusan ayahmu yang ingin menikahi ibumu. Yang kudengar sih, ayah dan ibumu itu dulunya sama-sama _**Prefek**_saat masih bersekolah di Konoha Wizard Academy_, _makanya mereka akhirnya saling suka."

"_**Prefek**_?" batin Sai bertanya. "_**Prefek**__ itu apa ya_?"

"Tapi... apa boleh buat, tidak selamanya aku hidup di dunia ini dan setiap anak pasti akan memilih jalannya. Hahhh... hidup memang penuh pilihan, Sai, jadi... asalkan itu baik menurutmu, lakukan saja." lanjut sang kakek, mengaburkan lamunan Sai.

Sai menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha mengingat memori-memori indah antara ia dan kedua orang tuanya sebelum kejadian _mengerikan _itu terjadi padanya.

"Jangan ingat memori buruk itu lagi. Sudah cukup berat bagi anak kecil seusiamu untuk menanggung beban itu. Jangan ditambah-tambahi lagi, oke? _Huahhh_... hari ini sangat mendung. Apa nanti akan hujan ya?" kata sang kakek yang diakhiri dengan nguapan rasa ngantuk.

"Kek." panggil Sai yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmm."

Sai menggaruk belakang rambut hitam legamnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sulit untuk diungkapkan. "Mmm, a-anak-anak seusiaku pasti sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Hmmmm."

"Er― waktu ke kota, toko-toko perlengkapan sekolah sangat ramai. Dan... minggu depan... minggu depan..."

"Kau mau ke sekolah itu kan?" tanya sang kakek, menampilkan raut wajah pengertian.

Sai mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya. Ta-tapi, aku tahu kalau _makhluk _seperti aku pasti hanya akan membahayakan para siswa yang lain, dan... tapi..."

"Koreksi, Sai. Bukan _makhluk _tapi manusia. Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu seperti itu lagi, mengerti?" koreksi sang kakek. "Aku tahu hal itu. Aku sudah membicarakannya pada Sarutobi, tapi si tua reot itu belum memberi jawaban sama sekali. Sabarlah, dia pasti akan mengirimkan burung hantu akademi padamu. Jadi, tenang saja ya. Kujamin kau pasti akan bersekolah seperti anak-anak normal lainnya."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sai dengan wajah berbinar. Sang kakek hanya mengangguk dan berdehem. "Kek, menurut Kakek, apakah akan ada seseorang di dunia yang mau menjadi temanku? Er― maksudku, seseorang yang mau menerima kekuranganku ini."

Sang kakek menoleh ke arah cucu satu-satunya itu. Mata sang kakek berusaha membaca dalam-dalam pikiran Sai yang menurutnya sangat polos.

"Tentu saja ada, Sai. _Tentu saja ada_." jawab sang kakek dengan senyum tipis. "Aku mau tidur dulu, jangan lupa minum ramuanmu, ya." jawab sang kakek yang tak lama kemudian mendengkur pelan.

"_Kira-kira, orang seperti apa yang mau menjadi temanku? Penyihirkah? Muggle-kah? Atau―_"

Sai memutar kepalanya dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela ruang istirahat itu. Kini, ia melihat pepohonan pinus yang sedari tadi terus melambai ke arahnya tak terlihat lagi. Lapangan hijau itu kini telah kosong.

"―_makhluk yang sama denganku_?"

—_To be Continued—_

* * *

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf jika chapter kali ini adalah chapter terakhir sebelum saya benar-benar takkan menulis lagi di FFN dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi, bukan berarti fic ini hiatus. Fic ini akan kembali beroperasi saat ujian-ujian saya selesai semua! Saya akan berkonsentrasi pada keseharian saya di sekolah sebagai anak kelas 3 SMU. So, lot sorry for MINNA-SAMA!!! .

Dan juga, kalau dalam cerita Harry Potter, R.J. Lupin dikatakan sebagai manusia serigala, maka di fic saya, tokoh Sai adalah vampire, ehe~ (gara-gara diceritain sedemikian rupa oleh teman sekolah mengenai tetraloginya Twilight). Plus, _Akatsuki _dijadikan sebagai _Death Eaters (Pelahap Maut – pasukan kesatuan pembela Kau-Tahu-Siapa)._

Di fic ini, tokoh Peter Pettigrew tak ada karena maaf, soalnya saya nggak suka sama dia (jujur banget) dan juga nggak tahu tokoh dari Naruto mana yang cocok menjadi anggota Marauders lainnya... Jadi, The Marauders hanya ada tiga orang! (jreng jreng).

Dan, adakah dari para reviewer yang ingin sedikit memberi saran untuk _nama_ kucing milik Sakura? Saran benar-benar dibutuhkan!!! o

KAMUS :

_Hai' _: iya

_Prefek _: bisa disebut anggota kedisplinan sekolah (terdiri dari dua murid teladan tiap asrama).

Great Thanks to:

**kakkoi-chan, uchibi-nara, Cherry89, MzProngs, Furukura Kyu, sabaku no panda-kun, kawaii-haruna, hiryuka nishimori.**

Arigatou gozaimashita


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**A Naruto **_**fanfiction**_

**Cherry Blossom and Marauders**

**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**

* * *

**Chapter ****5 : Share Our Stories!**

Setapak demi setapak. Langkah kaki dengan deruan angin dingin terdengar jelas di setiap sudut area tak berpenghuni itu. Area tak berpenghuni itu diwarnai dengan bangunan-bangunan tua yang mengerikan. Hitam dan kelam. Tak ada satupun _manusia _yang berharap memasuki area yang memang takdiperuntukkan bagi makhluk_ non-malam_ itu, apalagi bagi seorang _muggle_. Tapi, pria ini taktakut. Ia takpernah selama hidupnya merasa takut dengan suatu hal pun. Meskipun usianya masih terbilang yah, cukup muda, terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia harus tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke area itu. _Black orb. _

Tak ada yang mau memasuki area khusus bagi makhluk malam itu. Pihak Kementerian telah memutuskan untuk membuat suatu area yang hanya diisi dengan semua makhluk malam agar keberadaan mereka takmembuat resah penghuni dunia sihir lainnya. Setelah mendengar banyaknya kasus akan kematian _muggle _dengan latar belakang yang sama setiap harinya −mati dengan darah yang habis takbersisa− pihak Kementerian terutama dari Departemen Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Malam mulai gencar menangkap para makhluk bertaring itu di setiap sisi kota di dunia sihir.

Para _Anbu _divisi _Ne _dibentuk khusus untuk menangani masalah-masalah akan penangkapan _vampire _dan _lycan _yang takbisa menahan _keinginannya_. Mereka membasmi para _vampire _dan _lycan _jadi-jadian itu setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, dan setiap hembusan nafas yang mungkin kau keluarkan. Mereka bekerja dengan cepat, sehingga takada satupun penyihir biasa mengetahui keberadaan para _Anbu Ne _ini. Mereka bak uap beku saat kau meletakkan sebatang es di bawah teriknya matahari.

Pihak Kementerian memblokir semua jalur masuk bagi para _vampire _dan _lycan _ke area kota penyihir. Mereka membuat semacam pintu gerbang yang menutupi semua area _black orb_ dengan mantra khusus sebagai segel di setiap pintu agar mereka takberani keluar. Layaknya kerajaan dengan benteng di tiap sisi gerbang, tentunya akan ada satu _tower _tinggi, semacam kastil yang menjadi pusat dari area _black orb._

Kastil itu konon hanya diisi oleh seorang _pemimpin mereka _yang akan mengatur tiap gerakan _vampire _dan _lycan _yang berada pada level bawah, seperti mereka yang hanya menjadi _vampire _atau _lycan _karena gigitan dari _vampire _atau _lycan _bangsawan. Status _pemimpin mereka _ini dikatakan hampir sama seperti status pria yang kini tengah berjalan menyusuri area _black orb _itu. Tak ada satupun penyihir yang pernah melihat sosok asli dari _pemimpin mereka _itu. Entah ia wanita atau laki-laki. Tak ada yang pernah dan mungkin takmau bertemu dengan_nya_.

Pertanyaan terbesar yang mungkin muncul ialah bagaimana bisa pria muda ini melewati pintu gerbang _black orb _yang tersegel dengan mantra tingkat atas. Mungkinkah karena ia adalah penyihir berdarah murni? Sepertinya memang begitu sebab hanya penyihir berdarah murni yang mampu menembus pintu gerbang _black orb_ tanpa mengucapkan mantra itu.

Sekali lagi, pria ini masih melangkahkan kakinya. Untung saja hari sinar mentari masih menyusup di sela-sela langit sehingga ia takperlu takut dengan serangan tiba-tiba seperti yang pernah ia alami dulu, saat lari dari pesta ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Dulu, ia memang pernah kabur dari rumahnya dan berlari tanpa arah. Kini, ia sadar betul dengan arah yang ingin dicapainya. Katakan saja ia orang gila tapi ia pasti akan menjawab kalau ia takpeduli sebab ia memang harus memasuki area _black orb _ini bila ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. _Uchiha Mineko_.

Ia mendapati sebuah bangunan tua mengerikan yang terlihat seperti sebuah gereja tua. Bangunan itu sudah berwarna hitam dan dihiasi dengan berbagai sulur tanaman. Tapi, ia tahu benar kalau bangunan itu taklain dan takbukan adalah rumah bibinya. Pria muda itu lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang berwarna putih gading. Dengan gerakan seperti menusukkan ujung tongkat sihirnya di sebuah balok pada pintu bangunan tua itu, tiba-tiba saja secara mengejutkan bangunan tua itu terbelah menjadi dua. Suara deruman layaknya mobil penghancur rumah terdengar jelas di telinganya. Taklama, muncullah sebuah lorong luas dengan lampu obor yang menjadi sumber cahayanya.

Pria muda itu sedikit melirik ke sisi kiri dan kanannya. Matahari sudah mulai tergelincir dan akan kembali ke peraduannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara lapar dari arah bangunan-bangunan tua lainnya di area _black orb _itu. Tapi, suara itu seakan berhenti saat pria muda ini mulai melangkah lagi dan memasuki lorong hitam itu.

"Makhluk malang."

Secara otomatis, bangunan tua yang terbelah dua itu menjadi satu lagi. Dan pria muda ini mendengar sebuah teriakan khas bak auman serigala dari arah luar sana. Ia tahu, saat ini adalah waktu bagi para makhluk malam itu untuk memenuhi _keinginan mereka_.

Ia menghiraukannya. Ia kembali berjalan dan menyusuri lorong itu sembari menyembunyikan tongkat sihirnya kembali ke dalam mantelnya. Ia masih menuyusuri lorong itu hingga sebuah cahaya terang menusuk penglihatannya. Ia berusaha untuk terus berjalan meskipun semakin lama cahaya itu semakin menusuk matanya. Takmungkin bagi makhluk-makhluk malam itu mampu mencapai ujung dari lorong itu sebab meskipun bisa menyusuri ujung pintu lorongnya, mereka pasti akan berubah menjadi debu saat tiba di ujung lorong dengan cahaya terang itu.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Pria muda itu terjatuh. Saat bangkit, ia bisa melihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat hangat, dengan tungku pemanas yang menjadi sumbernya. Ia pun juga bisa melihat sebuah meja persegi dengan beberapa buah kursi kayu yang mengelilinginya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seraya berusaha berdiri tegap dan mulai mengamati tiap hal dalam ruangan yang menurutnya adalah sebuah dapur.

Pria muda itu berjalan mendekati sebauh frame foto di ujung meja persegi itu. ia melihat seorang pria berambut coklat dengan wanita anggun di sebelahnya saling mendekatkan sisi kepala mereka, kemudian mereka saling mencubit ujung hidung mereka. Foto itu bergerak. Pria muda itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat adegan lucu dalam foto itu.

Lama ia mengamati hingga ia bisa mendengar suara derap langkah menuju arahnya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang memasuki ruangan dapur itu sambil memegang sebuah nampan makan khusus untuk anak bayi. Wanita cantik itu berhenti melangkah saat matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh, bukan, pemandangan takbiasa ada di depannya. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan nampan yang dipegangnya.

"Sa-su-ke-_chan_?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu, bibi Mineko?"

Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sampai ia akhirnya meletakkan nampan makan yang dipegangnya di sembarang tempat. Dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar di wajahnya, wanita itu berlari ke arah pria muda yang ada di hadapannya dan langsung memeluknya.

"GYAAA... SASUKE-CHAN!!! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA ADA DI SINI???"

Wanita itu berteriak kegirangan dengan terus memeluk pria muda yang dipanggilnya sebagai Sasuke itu. Sasuke merasa kehabisan nafas saat harus menerima pelukan erat dari bibinya. wajah sang bibi sangatlah mirip dengan sang ibunda sebab memang mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar namun bibi Mineko terlahir lebih duluan dibanding sang ibundanya.

Akhirnya, wanita cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya saat melihat sang keponakan yang terlihat takbisa bernafas. "Eh, maaf. Karena terlalu senang melihat keponakan yang sudah setahun takbertemu, rasanya ingin terus memeluk."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Yah, aku juga senang bertemu bibi."

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Ia lalu meminta Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruangan dapur dan duduk di salah satu sofa nyaman di ruang keluarga. Tak berbeda jauh dengan kehangatan di ruangan tadi, ia merasa lebih nyaman saat duduk di sofa itu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mengamati seluruh hal yang ada di ruang keluarga itu. Sasuke terus saja mengamati hingga ia mendengar sebuah igauan bayi di ruangan hangat itu. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari-cari asal suara itu. Ia lalu mendapat sebuah box bayi tak jauh dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"_Ah. Sepupu baru. Tak kusangka ia sudah lahir._" ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Entah kenapa Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah box bayi itu. Mata _onyx_-nya menangkap pemandangan yang takbiasa. Sesosok bayi mungil lucu tengah tertidur pulas di box-nya. Bayi mungil itu pun seakan bermimpi indah karena Sasuke bisa mendengar igauan lucu dari bayi itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menyentuh pipi bayi mungil itu.

"_Lembut sekali, seperti kertas tisu dan empuk_..."

Sasuke terus melakukan kegiatannya −menyentuh pipi sang bayi− hingga secara mengejutkan warna rambut bayi mungil itu berubah. Yang tadinya berwarna coklat tua berubah menjadi merah cerah. Sasuke mengerjap dan menarik ujung telunjuknya dari pipi sang bayi. Ia takmengerti kenapa bayi itu seakan bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang lain meskipun hanya dari rambutnya. Warna wambut bayi mungil itu berubah lagi, kembali menjadi normal yakni coklat tua. Merasa penasaran dengan perubahan warna rambut pada sepupu barunya itu, Sasuke kembali meletakkan telunjuknya pada pipi sang bayi. Tak lama, warna rambutnya berubah menjadi merah cerah lagi.

"Dia adalah _Methamorpmagus_."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara sang bibi dari ujung pintu ruang keluarga yang tersambung dengan ruangan dapur. Bibi Mineko meletakkan nampan berisi segelas coklat hangat di atas meja itu. Sasuke memerhatikan sebentar dan kemudian kembali menyentuh sang bayi.

"Itu pasti karena―"

"Ya. Entahlah, aku juga taktahu. Tapi, kurasa mungkin karena aku menikahi Ogura. Kau tahu kan, dia itu―"

"_Muggle_." Sasuke melanjutkan kata-kata bibi Mineko.

Bibi Mineko tersenyum kecil. "DNA-nya berubah karena penyihir berdarah murni seperti _kita _menikahi seorang _muggle_. Tapi, bukannya aku tidak senang! Malah, aku lebih dari senang soalnya _Methamorpmagus_ itu jarang sekali. Aku bangga pada Koyuki kecillku dan rasa banggaku takkan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun."

Sasuke kemudian berusaha memegang tangan kecil sang sepupu yang bernama Koyuki itu. warna rambut sang bayi berubah menjadi _pink_. "Warna rambutnya jadi merah muda. Dia kenapa?"

"OH! ITU pasti dia sedang senang sekali! Kalau warna rambutnya jadi _pink_, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar senang. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Sasuke-chan?"

"Mm, pertama aku hanya memegang pipinya, lalu warna rambutnya berubah menjadi merah cerah, lalu, aku memegang tangannya, kemudian rambutnya jadi merah muda. Hanya itu." jawab Sasuke apa adanya, sambil terus memegang tangan kecil sepupu barunya.

"AHH! Itu artinya Koyuki senang bertemu dengan sepupu barunya, kurasa. Kau bisa menggendongnya kalau kau mau, Sasuke-chan. Kau bisa kan?" Bibi Mineko mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun menimbang-nimbang.

Akhirnya, ia mengangkat tubuh kecil sang sepupu dan berusaha tuk menggendongnya. "Dia lumayan berat."

Bibi Mineko tertawa kecil seraya berdiri dan berusaha menggapai bayi kecilnya dari tangan Sasuke. Bayi mungil itu terbangun dan saat melihat wajah sepupu barunya, ia lalu tertawa-tawa bak anak kecil yang diberi permen. Kedua tangan Koyuki seperti ingin meminta Sasuke untuk menggendongnya. Bibi Mineko pun mengerti dengan keinginan bayi kecilnya, ia lalu meletakkan Koyuki yang sedang senang di pangkuan Sasuke. Koyuki tersenyum riang.

"Dia menyukaimu Sasuke. Sangat menyukaimu." ujar Bibi Mineko yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Saat melihat wajah riang Koyuki, kedua mata _onyx _Sasuke yang sangat kelam itu terlihat melembut. Ia lalu mengelus-elus rambut merah muda Koyuki. Koyuki merasa senang-senang saja dan dia malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam mantel Sasuke, berusaha mencari kehangatan.

"Kelihatannya, di masa depan nanti, kau akan menjadi seorang pria bertipe penyayang. Aku bisa melihat itu dari matamu, Sasuke-chan." ujar bibi Mineko seraya mengambil gelas coklat panasnya dan mulai menyeruputnya sedikit. "Kau― _berbeda_."

Sasuke menoleh, memandang sang bibi yang tengah menyeruput coklat panasnya dalam diam. Ia kembali melempar pandangannya dan menatap Koyuki kecil yang bergerak-gerak. "Begitu ya?"

Bibi Mineko mengangguk pelan seraya meletakkan gelas coklat panasnya di atas meja. Ia kembali berbicara. "Itu pasti karena Mikoto. Mikoto itu adalah gadis yang penyayang, _kurasa_."

Wajah bibi Mineko terlihat sendu. Kelopak matanya tertutup separuh, seperti berusaha mengingat memoar lama mengenai dirinya dan sosok ibu Uchiha cilik ini. Tapi, sepersekian detik kemudian, senyum cerah kembali mengembang di bibirnya. Sasuke sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Kapan dia lahir?"

"Eh? Hmm, sebulan setelah pelarian kecilmu itu."

"Oh. Bukankah waktu itu bibi Mineko baru memasuki bulan keenam?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mengelus lembut rambut Koyuki. Koyuki memegang erat mantel biru tua Sasuke dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Hmm, ya. Tapi, mengingat aku dan Ogura _berbeda_, kurasa anak yang akan kami lahirkan juga pasti berbeda. Perkembangan janinku saat itu sangatlah cepat tapi aku merasa sehat kok. TAPI! Tak kusangka akan lahir Koyuki yang benar-benar imut ini!!!"

Sasuke melirik Koyuki yang sepertinya kembali terlelap lagi. Warna rambutnya masih menandakan kalau ia sungguh menyukai Sasuke.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau datang ke sini, Sasuke-chan?" tanya bibi Mineko dengan wajah yang agak serius dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu. "_Black orb _adalah area terlarang. Dan kau tahu itu."

Sasuke berhenti mengelus pelan rambut Koyuki. Ia terdiam sebentar dan menatap ke arah Koyuki yang bergerak-gerak di pangkuannya. Tatapannya kembali kosong dan hampa seperti jiwanya telah dihisap oleh _dementor_.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau kabur lagi dari rumah. Iya kan?"

"Ya." jawab Sasuke apa adanya. "Aku benci dengan mereka. Aku benci dengan kesombongan mereka. Dan aku benci pada _diriku_."

Keheningan menyusup di sela-sela kehangatan itu. Suara percikan api pada tungku pemanas terdengar jelas. Bibi Mineko lalu menatap sebentar ke arah keponakannya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Koyuki kembali pada pelukannya. Koyuki kembali tertidur pulas dan hal ini tentu membuat Sasuke merasa agak taknyaman, saat seorang bayi tiba-tiba tertidur di pangkuanmu pasti akan terasa aneh, apalagi bagi anak laki-laki. Dan hal itu terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan membenci dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-chan. Aku tahu kau terlihat sangat kesal saat menghadapi _keluarga _kita. Tapi, hal itu sudah menjadi tradisi lama dan sangat susah bagi _mereka _untuk mengubahnya. Sedangkan aku― aku hanya pengecualian. Aku melihat dunia ini takhanya dari satu sisi saja. Tidak semua hal yang ada di dimensi ini selalu berpusat pada diri _kita_ sebagai Uchiha. Terkadang, kita bisa menemukan _hati _kita pada mereka yang berbeda dengan kita. Dan itulah yang kutemukan pada diriku―

"―tahu tidak, dulu saat masih sekolah di Konoha Wizard Academy, aku disortir oleh Topi Seleksi untuk memasuki asrama _**Genbu**_, sangat sesuai dengan karakterku waktu itu. Hmm... "

Bibi Mineko seperti ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah lama yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merasa kondisi jiwa Sasuke saat ini sangat mirip dengan dirinya dahulu, saat ia masih kebingungan dalam menyikapi kehidupan dalam lingkungan komunitas sihir yang sangat bertele-tele dan sangat mengagung-agungkan _kemurnian darah_ mereka. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Koyuki yang sudah tertidur.

"Aku dan Mikoto, ibumu adalah saudara kembar yang tak pernah terpisahkan. Mikoto itu anak yang sangat ramah dan manis sekali sehingga banyak anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya sangat menyukainya, sedangkan aku, aku terlihat bak sisi negatif dari dirinya. Arogan, jarang tersenyum dan menganggap para _muggle _seperti layaknya keluarga kita menyebut mereka sekarang ini. _Darah lumpur―_

"―saat usia kami telah menginjak sebelas tahun, orangtua kami pun memutuskan tuk memasukkan kami ke Konoha Wizard Academy. Aku, tentu saja, langsung disortir untuk memasuki asrama _**Genbu**_. Asrama itu hanya menerima anak-anak penyihir yang berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni dan dengan karakter seperti diriku dahulu. Arogan, picik, menganggap penyihir non-berdarah murni tak ubahnya seperti sampah, dan licik sesuai dengan lambang asrama itu, ular dan kura-kura. Dan, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha masuk ke dalam asrama itu. Lalu, Mikoto nyaris dimasukkan ke dalam asrama _**Suzaku**_, tapi si Topi Seleksi itu langsung dimantrai entah oleh siapa sehingga Mikoto pun masuk dalam asrama yang sama denganku. Hahh... kehidupan ku dan Mikoto sebagai penyihir pun dimulai di tempat ini. Mulai dari mempelajari berbagai mantra, ramuan dan _cinta_..."

Sasuke agak menaikkan kepalanya saat mendengar kata terakhir yang disebutkan oleh bibinya itu. "_Cinta?_"

Bibi Mineko mengangguk pelan dan kembali bercerita, "Mikoto dipilih menjadi _Prefect _di tahun kelima kami, aku sangat senang dengan berita itu. Ia terus saja memperlihatkan lencana prefeknya ke arahku dan orangtua kami. Kalau Mikoto senang, aku pun ikut senang. Dan... kadang ia jadi lelah juga kalau setiap hari harus melakukan patroli keliling asrama setiap tengah malam bersama dengan rekannya. Jadi, dia memohon padaku untuk menggantikannya. Lagipula takkan ada yang curiga, mengingat wajah kami sangatlah mirip. Lalu, aku secara taksengaja bertemu dengan Ogura. Ya, Ogura yang _bodoh_..."

"Apakah dia juga prefek di asrama _**Suzaku**_?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menilik lebih dalam cerita sang bibi. Bibi Mineko menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Dia tipe orang yang pendiam, pekerja keras, dan satu hal yang kusukai dari dirinya adalah ia adalah laki-laki yang takbisa berbohong. Aku selalu membencinya, membenci dirinya yang terlahir sebagai _muggle_. Entah untuk alasan logis apa aku harus membencinya padahal sebenarnya aku merasa ada sesuatu di balik wajah sendunya kala berbicara di depanku.

"Aku selalu membalas tatapannya saat bertemu denganku dengan senyum sinis tapi ia takpernah sekalipun membalas hal yang sama di depanku. Kemudian, aku mulai berpikir, kenapa orang-orang berdarah murni di luar sana mengatakan bahwa _muggle _adalah makhluk terburuk yang ada di dimensi ini? Padahal aku merasa bahwa Ogura dan kawan-kawannya di asramanya tidaklah seburuk itu. Aku bertanya dan terus bertanya pada diriku hingga aku akhirnya membuat kesimpulan akan keberadaan _muggle _di dunia ini―"

Bibi Mineko mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kedua mata _onyx _cemerlangnya menatap Sasuke untuk beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"―_mereka _ada untuk menyeimbangkan keberadaan kita. _Mereka _bukanlah penghancur eksistensi dunia sihir ini sebab mereka terlahir sama seperti kita, membawa beragam perbedaan yang akan mewarnai hidup kita. _Mereka _tidaklah seburuk yang kita bayangkan. Dan... terkadang kita bisa lebih mengetahui makna hidup ini saat kita memercayai _mereka _untuk melihat dan mengetahui kisah kita. Aku tahu hal itu dari Ogura dan karena itulah aku menyukai sosoknya yang sangat mengerti akan arti dari dunia ini, yah meskipun saat pertama kali ia memerlihatkanku situasi di kota para _muggle_, aku agak gugup."

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, menatap karpet merah marun yang membuat jemari kakinya menjadi lebih hangat. Ia membayangkan seperti apa rasanya jika memiliki seorang sahabat yang berasal dari golongan _itu_, apakah rasanya akan sama seperti yang diceritakan oleh bibi Mineko padanya? Ataukah akan berakhir dengan kebencian dan _pengkhianatan_? Ia taktahu.

"Lalu, di tahun ketujuh, aku mulai menyukainya lebih dalam lagi. Kami sering bertukar surat saat sedang liburan musim panas atau musim dingin hingga suatu hari surat yang dibawa oleh burung hantunya tertangkap oleh Mikoto yang secara tak sengaja tengah berada di loteng burung hantu rumah. Ia membacanya dan memberikannya pada ayah dan ibu kami. Aku sedih sekali saat Mikoto melakukan hal itu padaku. Ternyata hidup selama tujuh tahun di asrama yang mengerikan itu telah mengubah sifat dasarnya. Ia menjadi gadis yang mirip denganku saat aku masih kecil. Arogan dan licik. Sedangkan aku, malah berubah menjadi dirinya saat ia masih kecil pula. Sepertinya kami berdua telah berganti karakter..."

"Karena itu kan nama bibi Mineko dihapus dari daftar pohon keluarga?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara agak parau.

"Ya... aku dengan lantang menyerukan pada ayah dan ibu bahwa aku menyukai sosok _muggle _ini dan akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya, selamanya. Dan, mereka membakar namaku dari daftar pohon keluarga. Sungguh ironis. Tak lama setelah itu, kudengar Mikoto dijodohkan dengan ayahmu, Fugaku. Ya, aku tahu kalau Fugaku adalah sepupu dua kali kami tapi dalam keluarga Uchiha itu sudah biasa. Lagipula, peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Keluarga _kita _sangat menjunjung itu, iya kan Sasuke-chan?"

"Aku takmau seperti ayah dan ibu." ujar Sasuke seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Aku... akan mencari, bukan dicarikan."

Bibi Mineko sedikit tertawa kecil saat mendengar pengakuan dari keponakannya yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Ia terus saja tertawa hingga akhirnya Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya karena malu. Sepertinya muncul rona morah di kedua pipinya.

"Tak usah malu, Sasuke-chan. Mengingat Sasuke-chan memiliki wajah yang tampan, pasti akan banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang akan menyukai Sasuke-chan, iya kan?"

Sasuke semakin menolehkan kepalanya, takmau menatap wajah sang bibi yang sepertinya tengah menggodanya. "Koyuki yang masih bayi saja juga menyukai Sasuke-chan, bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis seusia Sasuke-chan lainnya..."

Sasuke melepaskan silangan tangannya dan merebahkan kepalanya di sisi bantal sofa. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya sedikit seraya menutup matanya. Ia mulai berpikir banyak lagi dan kemudian teringat dengan pertengkaran antara ia dan orang tuanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku disuruh ayah dan ibu untuk masuk ke sekolah itu tapi aku menolak, karena itulah aku kabur."

"Hmm, kenapa kau menolak, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu alasan yang pasti tapi kurasa aku bukan tipe orang yang suka dikelilingi dengan hal-hal yang membuatku akan semakin pusing saja, seperti buku atau _gadis-gadis itu_."

Lagi. Bibi Mineko tertawa kecil. Sasuke pun merasa terusik. "Kenapa dari tadi tertawa terus sih?"

"Aku tahu kalau kedua hal itu akan membuatmu pusing, Sasuke-chan, apalagi alasan yang _kedua _itu. Tapi... perlu kau tahu bahwa tidak semua hal di dunia ini sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Dan, bolehkan bibi tahu apa keinginan terbesarmu saat ini?"

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam mata _onyx _sang bibi. Bibi Mineko pun hanya membalas tatapan bingung Sasuke itu dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. "Bicara masalah keinginan, mungkin agak sulit ya? Soalnya, Sasuke-chan juga masih berusia sebelas tahun sih... Ahh..."

"Ada." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjawab, meskipun dengan nada takyakin. "Aku punya satu keinginan."

"Hm, bolehkah kutahu apakah itu?"

Sasuke agak menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus atau perlu menceritakan keinginan terbesarnya pada bibinya itu. Ia takut melihat reaksi sang bibi setelah mendengar pengakuannya itu, ia takut sang bibi akan tertawa lagi seperti tadi.

"Er―"

"Ya?"

"Aku― aku― aku ingin mengubah dunia ini."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang agak takbiasa itu, bibi Mineko menaikkan alisnya seraya membulatkan matanya. Rangkulannya pada Koyuki berubah menjadi sangat erat sehingga membuat Koyuki terbangun dan nyaris menangis karena merasa tidurnya terusik oleh sesuatu yang terasa menyesakkan itu. Bibi Mineko pun berusaha mendiamkan Koyuki tapi Koyuki terus saja menangis. Air matanya tumpah di baju bibi Mineko dan membasahi baju terusannya. Suara tangisannya bak gempa bumi berskala tinggi. Sasuke berusaha menutup telinganya; bibi Mineko mengerjap dan berusaha untuk menggendong Koyuki dan meletakkannya pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam kaku oleh pengakuannya.

"Tunggu ya. Aku akan mengambil handuk dulu. Aduh maaf ya Sasuke, Koyuki kalau menangis tidak tanggung-tanggung air matanya. Tolong peluk dia sebentar. Dengan bengitu dia akan diam. Tunggu ya!" seru bibi Mineko yang langsung berlari menuju suatu ruangan yang mungkin saja adalah kamarnya Koyuki.

Mau takmau, Sasuke pun menggendong Koyuki lagi. Kali ini, ia tak meletakkan Koyuki di pangkuannya tapi memeluknya erat seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya supaya ia berhenti menangis. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tahu ekspresi apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh bibinya itu saat mendengar _keinginan terbesarnya_. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas seraya masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Koyuki. Tak lama, Koyuki pun terdiam dari isakannya.

"_Tipe anak manja_." komen Sasuke dalam hati. "Hahhh..."

Sasuke menunggu bibi Mineko untuk kembali dan memabwa handuk yang dikatakannya tadi. Tapi, lama sekali ia takkunjung muncul. Sasuke pun berusaha menjadi anak baik, layaknya seorang kakak laki-laki yang mampu menenangkan adik bayi perempuannya dan dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa senang.

"_Ucu cuu.. cha cha..._"

Sasuke agak membulatkan matanya, mendengar sesuatu dari arah dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, suara lucu itu kembali terdengar. Ia bisa melihat Koyuki terbangun lagi dan kini warna rambutnya menjadi merah muda. Sasuke agak menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap wajah Koyuki yang terkulai di bahu kirinya.

"AAA..."

Koyuki menarik ujung rambut _raven _Sasuke dengan paksa, membuat Sasuke agak meringis. Kepalanya seperti tertarik ke kiri dan Koyuki terus saja menarik-narik rambut Sasuke yang halus itu. Tangan kecilnya kemudian menusup di sela-sela kepala Sasuke.

"_Kyaa... cuu cuu... Cacuke... Cacu..._ _Kyaaa..._"

Sasuke tidak suka dengan ini. Ia tidak suka saat seseorang menyentuh rambutnya apalagi jika meremas-remas kepalanya sampai rambutnya jadi takkaruan begitu. Namun, mengingat yang melakukannya hanyalah bayi manja seperti Koyuki, apa boleh buat, ia biarkan saja.

"Berhentilah Koyuki..." ujar Sasuke berusaha meminta pada Koyuki untuk diam, tapi Koyuki malah semakin meremas-remas kepala Sasuke dan terus tertawa riang.

"_Cha... chuu... kee..._"

"Hahhh..."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "_Sudah bisa memanggil namaku ya_?" Sasuke membatin, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"_Cha... cuu... keee... Kyaaa..._"

"_Kuharap dia tidak tumbuh menjadi gadis yang berlebihan seperti sepupu-sepupu yang menyebalkan itu..._" Sasuke masih membatin dalam pasrah. "_Semoga saja_."

Derap langkah cepat terdengar tengah menuju arah Sasuke dan Koyuki. Bibi Mineko datang dengan membawa pakaian bayi perempuan yang baru. Tampaknya, bibi Mineko pun juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"_Mma.. mma..._"

Bibi Mineko mengalihkan kepalanya dan menatap Koyuki yang tengah tertawa senang saat melihat wajah ibunya. Bibi Mineko pun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula seraya meraih Koyuki dari rangkulan Sasuke. Koyuki akhirnya melepas pegangannya dari rambut Sasuke.

"_Mma... mma... Kyaa..._"

"Ahh... Koyuki sayang... ci luk ba... ci luk baa..." bibi Mineko terlihat bermain dengan Koyuki yang masih bergerak-gerak riang. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup kedua matanya, kemudian melepasnya lagi, membuat Koyuki riang bukan main.

"_Kyaaaaa... cha... cuuu... kee... cha..._"

"WAHH... Koyuki sudah bisa memanggil nama Sasuke-chan ya? Koyuki HEBAT! Anak yang pintar. Sepertinya perkembangan Koyuki terlihat cepat ya, Sasuke-chan?"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Bibi Mineko menekuni pekerjaannya mengganti pakaian Koyuki yang basah karena air matanya. Ia pun sedikit melirik ke arah mantel Sasuke yang juga sedikit basah. "Mantelmu basah, Sasuke-chan. Buka saja dan letakkan di gantungan mantel di sana itu. Di sini cukup hangat kok."

"Hm."

Sasuke pun menurut. Ia membuka mantel biru tuanya dan berjalan menuju gantungan mantel di sudut ruangan keluarga itu. Ia menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga di ujung sikunya. Ia lalu kembali duduk di sofa tadi.

Sasuke memerhatikan sebentar saat bibi Mineko mengancingkan pakaian baru untuk Koyuki. Koyuki masih saja menampilkan wajah senangnya seraya tangannya berusaha menggapai ujung kemeja Sasuke. Ia menarik-nariknya, seperti meminta Sasuke untuk mendekatinya. Sasuke pun mendekat dan menundukkan wajahnya agar Koyuki bisa menatap lurus-lurus ke arah wajah _charming _Sasuke. Muncul rona merah di kedua pipi Koyuki saat matanya menatap sepupu barunya itu.

"_Chacuke... ngg..._"

"Dia anak manja." ujar Sasuke mengomentari tingkah laku Koyuki padanya.

"Hahaha. Dia memang seperti itu, Sasuke-chan. Lagipula, dia senang bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya yang lain. Sebelumnya, aku dan Ogura tidak pernah memperkenalkan Koyuki pada keluarga Uchiha lainnya."

"Bibi menyembunyikannya?" tanya Sasuke, membiarkan Koyuki menarik-narik ujung kemejanya.

"Hm, aku takut orang-orang Kementerian akan memperlakukan sesuatu padanya. Apalagi dia adalah _methamorpmagus_. Pihak Kementerian pasti akan memanfaatkannya meskipun kemampuannya belum terlihat, hanya perubahan pada warna rambutnya." jawab bibi Mineko dengan wajah sendu. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal keinginanmu tadi―"

Sasuke terkejut. Ia kembali diam dan menyilangkan tangannya di depannya. Koyuki yang merasa takut dengan sikap Sasuke yang sedikit berubah kemudian berusaha kembali ke rangkulan sang ibu.

"Lupakan saja. Itu hanya mimpi bodoh yang takmungkin terjadi. Aku bahkan taktahu kenapa bisa memiliki keinginan seperti itu padahal taktahu cara tuk mewujudkannya."

Wajah bibi Mineko sedikit rileks. Ia kembali tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Sasuke-chan, kecuali― menjadi _Tuhan_. Dan, langkah pertama yang harus kau lakukan untuk mewujudkan impian kecilmu itu adalah dengan mengikuti permintaan ayah dan ibumu."

Kepala Sasuke menoleh cepat menatap wajah bibi Mineko. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap taksuka. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan ke tempat itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti _mereka _yang berubah, sama seperti yang bibi ceritakan tentang ibu."

"Itu tergantung pada hatimu, Sasuke-chan. Kalau kau memang ingin berubah maka sekelilingmu akan mendukung perubahan itu. Tapi, jika hatimu telah berkata untuk tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, maka―

"―_kau tetap akan menjadi dirimu_. Lagipula, dengan memasuki sekolah itu, kau akan tahu bagaimana menjadi seorang penyihir yang kuat dan mampu mengontrol kekuatan akan _darahmu_. Di sana, kau mungkin saja belajar tuk mengenal lebih jauh hal-hal yang takpernah kau ketahui sebelumnya, seperti mantra-mantra tingkat rendah hingga tingkat tinggi, ramuan-ramuan, sejarah sihir, makhluk-makhluk gaib dan _muggle_. Lalu, kau juga akan punya banyak teman. Teman yang akan mengerti dirimu dan akan menemanimu kala kau taksenang dengan berbagai buku di sekolah itu. Yahh... kau juga bisa berlibur ke desa _Konohagakure_ dan bersenang-senang―"

Senyum tipis mengembang di balik wajah sendu bibi Mineko. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan pelan dan kembali berkata.

"―kembalilah ke ayah dan ibumu, Sasuke-chan. Katakan pada mereka bahwa kau masih menyayangi mereka, bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap orang tua yang membesarkanmu hingga kau memiliki mimpi yang besar seperti ini. Masuk ke Konoha Wizard Academy takberarti bahwa kau akan menjadi penghancur sama seperti _mereka_. Tidak. Di sana kau akan mengerti arti memperjuangkan impianmu bersama dengan teman-temanmu dan para gurumu kelak. Janganlah menjadi penyihir tanpa arah, Sasuke-chan. Kau bisa mewujudkan impianmu, mengubah dunia ini dengan _darahmu_. _Darah kita_―

"Tunjukkan pada penyihir-penyihir yang berkuasa di luar sana untuk berhenti memperlakukan makhluk gaib dan _muggle _dengan cara yang takbaik itu. Katakan pada mereka untuk berhenti menatap kaum lainnya dengan tatapan sinis. Kita sama seperti mereka itu, Sasuke-chan. Hanya wujud saja yang membedakan kita tapi kita semua tetaplah memiliki hati."

Bibi Mineko sedikit menelan ludah saat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia kembali merangkul Koyuki dan membuatnya kembali tertidur tapi tampaknya Koyuki menolak. Koyuki malah bergerak-gerak di pelukan sang ibundanya. Bibi Mineko hanya bisa menatap jauh.

"Kau tidak mau menjadi seperti― seperti― _Itachi _kan?"

Mendengar nama Itachi disebut, Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Ia menaikkan alisnya sedikit dan agak membulatkan matanya. Ia sudah lupa dengan kakaknya yang satu itu. ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka bermain bersama. Ia benar-benar sudah lupa. Bahkan, ia mungkin tidak ingat kapan ulang tahun kakaknya itu.

"Biarkan saja si bodoh itu disiksa oleh _dementor_. Ia bahkan taktahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayanginya sehingga berani melakukan perbuatan kotor pada keluarga _muggle _di kota. Aku― sudah takpeduli padanya. Aku membencinya."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia melakukan hal _itu _karena terpaksa? Dipaksa oleh keluarga kita? Dipaksa untuk menjadi pelayan _Kau Tahu Siapa_." tanya bibi Mineko terus terang. "Apa kau tetap membenci _Itachi, _Sasuke-chan?"

"Mau dipaksa atau atas kehendak sendiri, aku tetap membencinya. Hahh... aku― tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Padahal dulu, seingatku, kita selalu bermain bersama. Dia selalu menolongku saat aku terjatuh di taman bunga mawar tapi... semuanya seakan berubah. Dia yang berubah atau akunya yang berubah ya?"

Bibi Mineko berdiri dengan pelan. Ia berjalan ke arah box Koyuki dan meletakkannya kembali di sana. "Hari sudah terlalu petang untukmu pulang, Sasuke-chan. Dan― terlalu berbahaya. Kau lelah kan? Akan kutunjukkan kamarmu. Ayo."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti bibi Mineko dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua rumah hangat itu. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya setapak demi setapak hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah lorong kamar.

"Hm, sebenarnya kamar ini dipersiapkan untuk Koyuki kalau dia sudah besar. Tapi... tak apalah. Toh, Koyuki juga masih bayi. Mmm." ujar bibi Mineko dengan wajah yang bahagia. Sasuke merasa bibinya yang satu ini pasti tengah membayangkan putri tunggalnya itu saat dewasa. "Koyuki pasti akan jadi gadis yang cantikkkk sekali saat dewasa nanti. Kau setuju kan, Sasuke-chan?"

"Hn, semoga saja."

Bibi Mineko menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamar berornamen serba merah muda itu. Rasanya aneh juga saat kau memasuki kamar yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk anak perempuan, apalagi yang menghuninya adalah anak laki-laki.

"Kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya melalui jendela itu. Akan sangat menyakitkan memang tapi... itu sudah menjadi resiko bagi kami, aku, Ogura dan Koyuki. Bekerja sebagai _Anbu _divisi _Ne _haruslah _survival _seperti ini. Maaf ya, Sasuke-chan."

"Tak apa." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. "Lagipula, akan melatihku untuk lebih waspada."

Bibi Mineko tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dalam kamar yang agak gelap itu. Dengan jentikan tangan, lilin-lilin melayang di kamar itu menyala. Sasuke merasa sedikit aman. Setelah bibi Mineko menutup pelan pintu kamar Sasuke, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutupi oleh gorden merah. Dibukanya perlahan.

Ia bisa melihat sebuah pemandangan menyakitkan di luar sana. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya jika taring-taring itu menancap di lehermu atau kuku-kuku tajam itu mengikis kulit-kulitmu hingga yang bersisa hanyalah tulang. Sasuke terus menatap peristiwa itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia, masih sama seperti dulu, tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"_Mengubah dunia ya_?"

* * *

Sasuke terbangun di pagi harinya dengan perasaan yang sama seperti biasanya −sedikit mengantuk−. Ia pun menuruni undakan anak tangga rumah bibi Mineko dengan pelan. Ia bisa mencium aroma _pancake _yang baru saja diturunkan dari _teflon_ panas. Di sudut sofa ruang keluarga, Sasuke melihat seorang pria dewasa tengah menyeruput kopi panas seraya membuka koran pagi yang gambar depannya tampak bergerak-gerak. Pria itu menoleh sebentar dan menyapa Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam di ujung anak tangga.

"Oh, selamat pagi Sasuke." sapa pria itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Pagi, paman Ogura."

"Kudengar dari Mineko, kau datang kemarin sore. Ayo, duduklah di sini." kata pria itu sembari menepuk-nepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya. "Mineko baru saja membuatkan _pancake _lezat untuk kita. Dan lihatlah Koyuki yang senang itu."

Sasuke menatap Koyuki yang berusaha berdiri di dalam box bayinya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat ia mendengar bunyi _pukk _kecil, Koyuki terjatuh dari usahanya tuk berdiri.

"_Aaa... Kyaaa..._"

"Paman Ogura, saya akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Maaf saya tidak bisa sarapan pagi bersama paman dan bibi. Ada hal penting yang harus saya lakukan sekarang." ujar Sasuke dengan nada tenang.

"Tapi, tidakkah kau sedikit merasa lapar. Ayolah, sarapan dulu sebelum pulang." bujuk paman Ogura yang masih menekuni bacaannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih paman. Saya harus pergi sekarang." Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah dapur untuk menemui bibi Mineko.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Karena Sasuke ada kepentingan mendesak, maka paman tidak akan memaksa. Katakan dulu pada Mineko sebelum pulang ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dapur. Ia bisa melihat bibi Mineko tengah sibuk mengolesi mentega di atas _pancake _yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia lalu menoleh dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. "Pagi, Sasuke-chan!"

"Hn, pagi."

"Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo kemari."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kurasa, aku terlalu merepotkan bibi. Lagipula, semalam aku terus berpikir, mungkin yang bibi katakan itu benar. Aku akan pulang sekarang dan mengatakan _itu _pada ayah dan ibu." kata Sasuke agak menimbang-nimbang. Mendengar itu, bibi Mineko agak terkejut namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kuharap keputusanmu benar, Sasuke-chan. _Ganbatte ne_. AH! Sebelum pulang, maukah kau mencium dahi Koyuki? Kurasa dia tidak akan melupakanmu kalau kau mencium dahinya, anak bayi selalu begitu kan?"

"Haruskah?" tanya Sasuke agak segan.

Bibi Mineko meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pinggulnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia memajukan bibirnya, agak manyun. "Aku memaksa, Sasuke-chan."

"Ya, ya. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, bibi."

Bibi Mineko tersenyum cerah ke arah Sasuke yang agak menjauh darinya. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju box Koyuki. Tampaknya Koyuki tengah bermain dengan boneka pandanya. Ia terus saja memeluk bonekanya itu. Masih dengan perasaan yang menimbang-nimbang, Sasuke akhirnya menarik kedua tangan kecil Koyuki dan menatap mata Koyuki yang bulat besar itu.

"_Demi Merlin. Kuharap dia tidak mengingatku_. _Kalau iya... dia pasti akan seperti sepupup-sepupu yang menyebalkan itu_..."

"_Ukyaa... chacuke-channn... Kyaaaaa...._"

Sasuke akhirnya mendaratkan bibir tipisnya tepat di dahi Koyuki. Tidak lama ia melakukan itu karena Koyuki langsung saja merona merah dan berusaha ingin memeluk Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke melepasnya dan meletakkannya kembali dalam box-nya. Koyuki jadi terlihat sebal pada Sasuke yang melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia lalu kembali menekuni permainan bonekanya.

"Aku sudah _melakukannya, _bibi Mineko!" seru Sasuke, membuat paman Ogura agak menaikkan alisnya.

"OKE! GANBATTE SASUKE-CHAN! OH ya... salamku untuk Mikoto. Katakan padanya aku masih menyanyanginya seperti dulu..."

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkah menjauhi ruang keluarga yang hangat itu. Ia membayangkan kapan ia bisa memiliki keluarga yang menyenangkan seperti itu. Tidak kaku dan perasaan hangat melingkari antara mereka. Sebuah ikatan yang takkan pernah hilang. _A Bond of Love_.

* * *

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia baru saja melewati jalanan pusat dari daerah _black orb_ yang katanya paling mengerikan di malam hari. Tapi, matahari sudah sangat tinggi, takmungkin bagi makhluk malam itu muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Ia melihat sebuah menara yang tinggi sekali. Menara yang entah diisi oleh apa. Perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya kala sepertinya ia merasa diawasi dari arah jendela yang terbuka di salah satu puncak menara tinggi itu. Aura kelam seakan menusuk dadanya saat matanya mulai berkonsentrasi menatap puncak menara misterius itu.

"_Ahh... anak yang tampan sekali. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya_..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat perasaan takenak itu seperti seakan semakin menelan jiwanya. Ia kembali berjalan dan menjauhi menara itu dan semakin menjauhi daerah _black orb._ Ia takkan kembali ke tempat itu lagi, jika perlu. Kakinya membawa dirinya berjalan jauh, jauh dari semua pemandangan miris itu...

"_Juugo-san, pertemukan aku dengan anak laki-laki itu..._"

"_Baik, Hime-sama_."

—_To be Continued—_

* * *

Saya ingin mempersembahkan satu chapter dari salah satu fic saya sebelum saya menjalani ujian sekolah dan ujian negara yang sudah sangat dekat ini. Sebenarnya, chapter ini sudah dikonsep lama, tinggal dipoles. Entah, saya mungkin adalah orang yang tak konsisten. Maafkan saya.......

Empat nama asrama yang akan muncul di Konoha Wizard Academy diambil dari keempat _Shijin (Four Gods of Heaven and Earth). _Seiryuu, Genbu, Suzaku dan Byakko. Ehe...

Chapter ini hanya berkisar tentang Sasuke saja ya. Penasaran dengan siapa _Hime-sama _itu kan? (digeprok ma readers). Akan muncul seiring perkembangan cerita kok.

Hmm... maaf jika terlalu panjang.

Great Thanks to:

**kakkoi-chan, MzProngs, Furukara Kyu, sabaku no panda kun, hiryuka nishimori, cHeCoLaZzo, uchibi nara**

Arigatou gozaimashita.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**A Naruto **_**fanfiction**_

**Cherry Blossom and Marauders**

**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**

* * *

**Chapter ****6 : UNDER THE SNOW...**

Suasana pilu terasa membekukan seluruh bagian dari perumahan para penyihir itu. Sudah takada lagi kehidupan. Hanya bayangan hitam dan angin dingin yang menderu, membawa pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan. Hitam dan gelap. Burung-burung pemangsa siap menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam pada tubuh yang telah mati, siap memakan dan mengeluarkan suara-suara layaknya jerit kemenangan.

Noda darah berceceran di mana-mana. Tubuh-tubuh takberdosa bergeletakan dan tersebar memenuhi seluruh penjuru desa kecil di kota Konohagakure no Sato. Sosok-sosok bayangan mulai terlihat, bergerak mendekati sebuah rumah yang begitu gelap. Lilin telah menjadi satu-satunya alat penerangan yang bisa memberikan pengelihatan lebih jelas akan kondisi mengerikan itu. Sudah takada lagi cahaya terang yang memberikan kehangatan. Hanya kehampaan dan deru salju yang membeku.

Sekelompok penyihir dengan pakaian gelap, coklat tua maupun hitam pekat, berpencar ke segala arah. Mereka mulai mengidentifikasi satu persatu mayat penyihir yang telah tewas. Mereka memotret dan mencatat dengan pena bulu melayang akan semua tanda-tanda kematian sama yang terjadi pada penyihir biasa yang tidak bekerja untuk Kementerian.

Salah satu dari sekumpulan penyihir itu tengah membongkar dan menghancurkan kepingan kayu yang menutup akses masuk sebuah rumah sederhana di ujung bukit. Di belakangnya, ia ditemani seseorang yang tengah mencatat kerusakan berat yang terjadi pada rumah itu. Dengan berbisik-bisik, seakan tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi partnernya, ia kembali mencatat.

Suram. Hanya ada kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan seluruh hal yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata lelahnya. Ia sudah terlalu sering melihat hal-hal yang seperti ini bahkan ada yang lebih buruk, terutama saat ia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya bertahun-tahun lalu. Namun, ia tidak menginginkan pemandangan miris ini harus terjadi dan menimpa pada seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya. Dan rasa benci karena lemah takberdaya itu kian melingkupi relung hatinya yang ingin menangis dalam diam.

"Ini rumah _mereka_. Pihak Pencatatan dan Forensik sudah membawa tubuhnya untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Semua mengalami hal yang sama. Mantra―"

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Sosok berambut keperakan itu menunduk, menyeka darah kering di salah satu meja kecil di sudut sebuah ruang yang bisa dirasakannya sebagai inti _euphoria _kematian itu. Pandangannya kosong sesaat kala pikirannya berusaha memberikan _visualisasi _kengerian yang terjadi berpuluh jam yang lalu.

"Meskipun penggunaan salah satu _Mantra TakTermaafkan_ di-ilegalkan, mereka tetap menggunakannya. Lebih buruk lagi, untuk membunuh penduduk desa yang taktahu sama sekali dengan dunia luar." Pria itu berbicara sambil terus mencatat. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah partnernya yang masih berusaha mencari sedikit bukti pembunuhan massal itu.

"Penduduk desa ini mengerti akan dunia luar, Izumo. Mereka adalah saksi-saksi mata akan peristiwa berdarah _Akatsuki_―

Saat mendengar jawaban dari partnernya, Izumo semakin membulatkan matanya, menatap sedikit terkejut.

"―Pihak Kementerian menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka di desa terpencil ini agar suatu saat nanti kesaksian mereka mampu dijadikan sebagai bukti kuat untuk menjatuhkan salah satu anggota _Akatsuki _yang tertangkap lagi kelak. Namun, _Akatsuki _sepertinya telah mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka dan mulai menghabisinya satu persatu, hingga tak ada lagi yang selamat dan hidup." jelas pria bermantel tebal itu seraya berbalik memandang wajah partnernya yang sedikit tertutup oleh gelap.

Pria bernama Izumo itu mengernyitkan dahinya seakan bertanya dalam diam. "Ke-kenapa kami tidak pernah diberi tahu akan hal itu, _Kakashi_-san?"

Bayangan hitam pekat yang memenuhi seluruh dataran desa mati itu sungguh memberikan hawa dingin. Pria berambut perak bernama Kakashi itu melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari rumah yang hancur itu. "Hal itu berkaitan dengan kekuasaan _Perdana Menteri Sihir _saat itu."

"Maksud _Kakashi-_san, _Mitokado Homura_-sama?" tanya Izumo seraya mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang semakin menjauh. Gagak-gagak hitam yang terus mengelilingi suasana suram itu mengeluarkan jeritannya dan terdengar sangat memekikkan telinga.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu dari balik mantel panjangnya itu. Tampak sebuah tongkat sihir berwarna coklat tua keluar dari mantelnya. Diangkatnya tongkat sihirnya itu dan secara cepat, sebuah letupan api bak kembang api keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Ia memberikan sandi ke arah penyihir lain yang berada di bawah kaki bukit.

Butiran salju tiba-tiba turun dari langit gelap dan hitam pekat itu. Hembusan udara dingin membuat Izumo mengeratkan mantel _Anbu­_-nya.

"Waktu itu kau masih ada di akademi, Izumo. Jadi, kau tidak tahu kejadian seluruhnya. Pihak Kementerian meminta para _Anbu _untuk diam. Karena bagaimana pun juga, sungguh bukan ide yang bagus bermain api saat kau ingin merasakan dingin. Kementerian tidak mau memberikan tanda-tanda perang terbuka dengan _Akatsuki_ karena hal itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lagipula, isu-isu yang mengatakan hubungan antara penyihir dan _Muggle _mengalami keadaan kritis sangat hangat saat itu."

Izumo hanya menatap takyakin. Meskipun ia telah menjadi bagian dari _Anbu_ selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini, masih banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Ia tidak membayangkan begitu banyak konspirasi tertutup yang dilakukan oleh pihak Kementerian terhadap pihak _Akatsuki _yang sudah jelas sangat menginginkan perang terbuka saat ini.

"Selain itu, Perdana Menteri untuk _Muggle _tidak setuju dengan rencana angkat senjata seperti itu. Sudah terlalu banyak yang dikorbankan hanya untuk melawan _ego _yang takberdasar. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun, kurasa. Terlebih lagi, melihat kekuasaan _penyihir berdarah murni _saat itu yang ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan pemerintah sebegitu gencarnya, hingga mereka memusnahkan apa saja yang ada di hadapan mereka―" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah awan keabuan yang bergerak di langit hitam itu. Mata lelahnya terlihat sedih.

"―Kita takbutuh perang, Izumo. Kita butuh kedamaian dalam kehidupan yang _berbeda _ini agar tak ada lagi anak-anak yang harus _menangis_..."

Izumo agak menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Ia sedikit paham akan masa lalu kelam seniornya yang satu ini. Seniornya yang lain pun sudah banyak menceritakan akan kehidupan keras yang dialami Kakashi padanya. Rupanya, mata lelah itu adalah visualisasi kesedihannya yang terlalu sering menahan derai airmata.

"Hh, kurasa kau harus banyak bertanya pada seniormu, Izumo." ujar Kakashi seraya menyisir rambut keperakannya dengan buku-buku jemarinya. "Sepertinya, aku harus bicara dengan _Profesor Sarutobi_ mengenai putra _mereka_. Tidak akan mudah untuk mengurusi hal yang satu ini, kurasa. Dan kau Izumo―"

Izumo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kakashi yang sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya. "Kembali ke _headquarter­_-mu. Kau sudah cukup bekerja banyak hari ini." kata Kakashi sembari menepuk bahu Izumo sebelum ia ber-_Dissaparate _dari tempatnya. Asap putih terlihat mengelilingi posisi Kakashi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Ha-hai', Kakashi­­_-san."

Salju dingin membuat asap _Dissaparate _Kakashi menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Kebekuan es mampu menghilangkan sedikit bekas kengerian sunyi di desa mati itu. Salju itu lama-kelamaan menderu kencang dan turun semakin lebat, menutupi seluruh daratan gelap itu.

* * *

Sakura mendengar begitu banyak hal-hal aneh dan menakjubkan selama perjalanannya mencari tongkat sihir yang sesuai bersama dengan Anko dan beberapa temannya dari Kementerian. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Anko hanya bisa dijawab Sakura dengan anggukan atau kata _ya_. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun sepertinya banyak sekali kalimat-kalimat yang tak dimengertinya, terutama jika berkaitan dengan nama-nama tempat atau mantra.

Setelah mengisi perut yang kosong di sebuah _café _yang dipenuhi dengan benda-benda klasik kuno, seperti tongkat sihir sakti yang konon katanya adalah peninggalan _Hashirama Senjuu_, pedang perak untuk mengusir _lycan_, ataupun jam-jam aneh yang selalu saja berdetik setiap saat, Sakura dan Anko memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan anggota Kementerian yang lain. Mereka rupanya harus menjalankan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda oleh perjalanan singkat yang cukup melelahkan itu.

Anko, seperti biasa, cukup semangat menjelaskan semua hal yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya ke arah Sakura. Cahaya mentari seakan termakan oleh awan hitam dan saat itu pula, angin beku dan butiran salju mulai mendinginkan tubuh Sakura dan Anko. Mereka pun berhenti sebentar dan beristirahat di sebuah kursi batu tepat di depan restoran bernama _Kurozakuro_. Lama-kelamaan, butiran salju yang turun dari langit semakin deras.

"Aku masih bingung, Mitarashi-san."

"Panggil Anko, jangan Mitarashi-san. Kalau dipanggil begitu seperti terdengar begitu _tua _di telingaku." ujar Anko seraya mengancingi mantel coklat tuanya yang hangat. Sakura merespon dengan anggukan pelan. "Bingung akan apa, Sakura?" lanjutnya.

Sakura menelungkupkan badan dan kakinya dalam mantel tebal yang diberikan Kakashi padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sendu dan mata emeraldnya terlihat kosong. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah butiran salju yang memberi warna putih pada daratan coklat.

"Semuanya."

Anko menaikkan kedua alisnya, terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Sakura yang singkat itu. "Jadi... ocehanku selama beberapa jam ini, Sakura tidak dengar?" tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tidak. Aku dengar kok, Mi― erm, maksudku, _Anko-san_." jawabnya, buru-buru membetulkan panggilannya. "Hanya saja..."

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang kecil dari dalam mantelnya. Perlahan, ia membuka pita yang melilitnya. Sebuah tongkat sihir berwarna coklat muda dengan ukiran seperti cabang sulur pepohonan yang menghiasinya terlihat begitu mengkilap. Anko hanya tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya tongkat sihir Sakura yang katanya sangat jarang itu.

"_Mr. Iruka _bilang inti dari tongkat sihirmu adalah kayu dari pohon _Tsukishiro_. Di dunia sihir, pohon itu sangat langka dan boleh dibilang sudah punah. Menurut legenda, pohon _Tsukishiro _adalah pohon yang selalu melindungi kehidupan setiap penyihir di sini. Soal asal-usul pohon itu, aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Yang jelas, ibuku pernah cerita kalau pohon _Tsukishiro _adalah pelindung _cinta yang hilang_. Sayangnya, aku takpaham artinya." ujar Anko yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas yang panjang. "Jangan-jangan, kau kehilangan cintamu ya, Sakura? Hm, hm?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Anko yang sedikit menggoda itu, Sakura lalu berhenti menatap tongkat sihirnya itu. Ia memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya ke dalam _box-_nya. "Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku harus kehilangan cinta? Toh cinta bukan saja dari seorang kekasih tapi cinta juga berasal dari semua orang yang kita sayangi, seperti ayah, ibu, teman, dan ka―"

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menahan kata-katanya. Ia kembali teringat dengan seseorang yang saat ini mungkin sangat membencinya. Ya. Kakaknya, Karin. Mengingat hal buruk saat itu, Sakura kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Ada masalah dengan keluargamu?" tanya Anko. Sakura semakin memeluk erat lututnya. "Hahh, kurasa jawabannya adalah iya. Hmm, apa karena masalah _dunia ini_?"

Sakura menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. "Bukan. Sejak dulu, _dia _sudah membenciku. Sangat membenciku. Padahal, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia― dia saudaraku satu-satunya di dunia ini. Tapi..."

Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, Anko hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Dengan pelan, ia lalu mendekatkan diri Sakura di bahunya agar kepala Sakura dapat beristirahat. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan, Anko kembali berbicara.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi, masih banyak yang menyayangimu kan, Sakura? Ayah, ibumu, _kami_ dan teman-temanmu kelak. Lagipula, _pohon Tsukishiro _akan menjagamu." Kata Anko yang diakhiri dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sakura pun berusaha untuk tersenyum lagi.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Anko-san."

"Sama-sama."

Kedua penyihir berbeda usia itu masih menatap kesunyian yang ditimbulkan oleh suara butiran salju yang turun menghiasi dataran itu. Hening namun terdengar samar-samar nyanyian riang dari arah kurcaci-kurcaci kecil berpakaian hijau dari kejauhan. Dinginnya salju memang selalu membuat kesedihan dalam hati meskipun saat ini kau berada di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan. Salju memang hanya memberikan kebekuan tapi mungkin juga, salju dapat menggambarkan perasaan hatimu agar didengar oleh _seseorang _di sana.

Sakura mungkin kehilangan _satu _cintanya tapi ia masih memiliki banyak _cinta _di tempat yang berasal dari dimensi lain di dunianya ini. Ia berharap mampu menemukan _cinta _lain di tempat ini. _Cinta _yang bisa memberikan ketenangan dalam hati dan pikiran. _Cinta _yang memberikan tawa dan canda. Dan c_inta _yang lebih kuat daripada kematian...

* * *

Butiran salju itu tercermin melalui mata kelam yang hanya dimiliki seorang _Uchiha. _Ia terus saja memandang ke arah salju yang turun membasahi kaca jendelanya yang tinggi itu. Masih saja terpikirkan olehnya akan ucapan bibi Mineko beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia memang telah mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia akan berusaha menjadi apa yang diharapkan oleh keluarganya tapi mengenai masalah _mimpi _itu, ia akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Bagaimana pun caranya. Meskipun harus mengkhianati _darahnya_.

Sasuke mengeratkan tinjunya. Matanya kini beralih ke arah pemandangan menyakitkan di area _black orb_. Ia memang sudah sering melihat bagaimana anggota keluarganya yang _arogan _itu memperlakukan makhluk lain dengan rendah tapi yang waktu itu lebih menyakitkan. Dan itu cukup membuatnya ingin mengakhiri ketidakadilan itu.

Sebuah suara pintu kayu yang dibuka perlahan membuat Sasuke menoleh dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis berusia lebih tua dari dirinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang luas itu seraya membawa sebuah nampan berisi kue kering. Gadis itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Bukan hanya dari pakaiannya yang terlihat begitu lusuh itu tetapi juga dari penampilan fisiknya.

Gadis itu terlihat menguraikan rambut pirang _cream_-nya yang panjang. Iris matanya pun berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tubuhnya normal seperti manusia pada umumnya, yang terlihat sangat berbeda hanyalah telinganya yang sedikit panjang, seperti telinga kurcaci tapi ia tidak pendek seperti kurcaci. Tingginya normal, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir gadis pirang itu tapi tidak terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman. Ia hanya terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan apapun dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kau masih memakai gaun lusuh itu?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap gadis bertelinga panjang itu. "Jangan mau disuruh-suruh sama si bodoh _Kreacher_. Kau berbeda dengannya."

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya lama-kelamaan mengembang. Kedua tangannya masih memegang nampan berisi kue hangat yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggang.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang dan berjalan mendekati gadis lusuh itu. Ia lalu mengambil kue kering yang disodorkan ke arahnya. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap dalam-dalam ke arah gaun lusuh selutut yang sudah kotor. Lama-kelamaan tatapannya berubah sedikit kesal.

"Bukannya sudah kukasih gaun yang lebih baik? Kenapa masih memakai yang itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengunyah perlahan kue yang diraihnya. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan senyum.

"Kau selaku saja diam. Karena itu, kau selalu dijahili sama _peri rumah_. Kau tahu kan, _bangsa Elf _lebih tinggi dari peri rumah. Jauh lebih tinggi."

Senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajah sedih _Elf_ itu semakin melebar di bibirnya. Kedua matanya kini tertutup, membentuk huruf _U_ terbalik. Ia rupanya sangat senang dengan perkataan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke sedikit tersipu malu; kembali mengunyah kue yang di nampan.

"Bukan tinggi dalam segi fisik, _Shion_. Tapi, derajatmu." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. "Lagipula, kau bukan _milik _keluarga _Uchiha _yang lain. Secara teknis, _aku _yang menyelamatkanmu. Jadi, jangan dengarkan omongan _mereka _yang tidak enak."

Gadis _Elf _yang bernama Shion itu menundukkan wajahnya. Senyum itu semakin lama semakin memudar. Meskipun sedikit serak, ia akhirnya berbicara. Sudah sangat lama Shion tidak mengeluarkan suaranya itu padahal bangsa _Elf _terkenal dengan keanggunan suara mereka yang sangat merdu. Ia memang jarang bicara dan hanya melakukan hal yang disuruh oleh _tuannya_.

"_Sasuke-sama _telah menolong Shion. Shion sangat senang sekali. Tanpa keluarga _Sasuke-sama _yang lain, Shion tidak bisa hidup dan tinggal di kastil ini. Oleh karena itu―"

"Dengarkan saja perintah yang menurutmu benar. Selain itu, abaikan. Termasuk perintah _dariku_. Aku tidak mau memperlakukanmu seperti _budak_ yang bersedia melakukan apa saja demi tuannya. Dan jangan buat aku melakukan itu pada_mu _meskipun saat ini aku masih terlalu _muda _untuk hal itu." ujar Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah salju dari balik jendela kamarnya. "Oh ya, akhir pekan ini, aku akan ke _Konoha Wizard Academy_. Itu artinya, kita akan berpisah cukup lama. Sangat lama, kurasa." lanjutnya, masih megarahkan pandangannya ke butiran salju purih yang turun.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang _Sasuke-sama _butuhkan?" tanya Shion dengan nada monoton.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menjawab, "Tidak. Hanya sedikit pesan."

Shion menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri seperti bertanya. Sasuke sedikit memutar badannya, memandang wajah bingung Shion. "Jaga dirimu, Shion. Dan meskipun sekali aku penah menolongmu, kau bukanlah _budak_. Ingat selalu siapa dirimu."

Wajah hampa Shion terlihat bersemu merah. Sebuah airmata kecil tiba-tiba keluar dari arah ekor matanya. Namun, cepat-cepat ia menutup matanya, membuat airmata itu hilang. Senyum yang memudar itu kembali terlihat di wajahnya. Sasuke pun sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

"_Arigatou Gozaimashita, Sasuke-sama_."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Salju dingin itu benar takselamanya membawa kehampaan semu. Kadang, ia mampu mengubah suasana hati yang penuh benci dan emosi itu sehingga menjadi perasaan yang lebih damai.

"Shion berharap semoga _Sasuke-sama _menemukan orang yang mengerti dan menyayangi _Sasuke-sama_, sama seperti Ibunda _Sasuke-sama _menyayangi _Sasuke-sama_." harap Shion, membuat Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya.

"Ya."

Sasuke berharap apa yang telah diputuskannya memang memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya saat ini. Ia sedikit senang karena telah memperbaiki hubungan anak-ibu itu yang sempat renggang itu. Dan, ibunya pun masih menerimanya dengan pelukan hangat. Lagipula, ia hanya pria cilik berusia sebelas tahun. Masih terlalu dini baginya memikirkan hal-hal rumit tentang ketidakadilan di luar sana. Namun, ia punya mimpi. Suatu saat, hal-hal rumit itu akan berubah mudah di matanya saat ia dewasa kelak.

* * *

Naruto tampak begitu sibuk dengan keperluan sekolahnya. Di kamarnya yang agak luas itu, ia mulai menjalankan aksinya, membongkar-bongkar lemari pakaiannya dan _buffet _besar di sampingnya. Tangannya masih menarik-narik semua baju dan celana yang pantas dibawanya bersama dengan tasnya yang sudah diisi penuh dengan makanan, seperti coklat kodok, _lollypop _empat rasa, kembang gula _meringis_, dan masih banyak lagi.

Berantakan. Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan suasana kamar Naruto saat ini. Setelah berhasil membuang semua pakaian yang berhasil ditariknya dari lemari, ia berlari ke arah _spring bed queen size-_nya dan menghenyakkan dirinya di situ. Ia duduk sebentar dan termenung seperti berpikir.

"Hmmmm."

Naruto terus saja bergumam dan akhirnya ia seperti mendapat sebuah ilham. Ia melompat gesit dari arah kasurnya dan mulai memilih pakaian yang semuanya berwarna jingga atau sedikit ada efek jingganya. Secepat mungkin, ia menarik tongkat sihirnya yang terbenam dalam tumpukan baju di atas kasurnya dan membuat pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai melayang di udara.

"_Orange shirts. Orange shocks. Orange pants. Orange underwears. Orange―_"

_KRIETT_

Naruto mendengar sepertinya ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu berhenti mengucapkan semua benda-benda berwarna jingga untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper _large size-_nya itu. Seorang wanita anggun berpakaian gaun kasual masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto yang sangat berantakan itu. Wanita itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat memandangi anaknya yang begitu serius dengan persiapannya ke _Konoha Wizard Academy_.

"He he. _Kaa-chan_..." kekeh Naruto dengan wajah takberdosa.

"Ck, ck, ck. Mirip seperti ayahnya. Mirip sekali."

"Aku kan memang anak _Tou-chan_!" seru Naruto seraya bertolak pinggang. "Jangan-jangan, aku ini bukan anak _Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan _ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah suram.

Wanita dengan rambut yang berwarna merah panjang itu tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu berjalan pelan ke arah anaknya tunggalnya berdiri. Tepat di hadapan Naruto, ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut _blonde _anaknya yang halus itu. Kedua anak dan ibu itu tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, _Naruto-chan_. Kamu itu anak _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan_. Memangnya siapa lagi pria berambut _blonde _selain ayahmu itu di dunia ini? Dan darimana kamu mendapatkan sifat periang itu kalau bukan dari _Kaa-chan_, hah?" tanya ibu Naruto dengan pose bertolak pinggang. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya dan kembali tertawa.

Ibu Naruto kembali menatap mata biru jernih milik putra satu-satunya itu. Naruto pun menatap sang ibundanya yang terlihat sendu itu. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, sebegitu cepatnya-kah seorang wanita mengubah perasaan hatinya? Ia tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja, ibu Naruto memeluk Naruto perlahan. Ia seperti tak ingin melepaskan anaknya begitu cepat saat ini. "Kamu akan pergi jauh, _Naruto-chan_."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dari balik pelukan sang ibu. "Memang sudah seharusnya kan, _Kaa-chan_." jawab Naruto apa adanya. "Lagipula, setiap libur musim panas atau musim dingin, aku akan pulang ke rumah. Jadi, _Kaa-chan _tidak usah sedih."

"Tapi, _Kaa-chan _harus menunggu selama enam bulan supaya bisa melihatmu lagi, _Naruto-chan_..." keluh sang ibu, membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak. Perlahan, Naruto merasa pelukannya semakin melonggar. Ia bisa melihat sebutir air mata membasahi mata ibunya.

"Hmm, kalau _Kaa-chan _sedih, _Tou-chan _pasti akan sedih juga. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir. Lagipula! Aku ini anak yang kuat dan sehat, _KOK_! Pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tongkat sihirku juga sudah kuperbaiki. Untung saja masih ada yang berinti bulu _phoenix_."

Sang ibu membalas dengan senyum senang, senyum yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang ibu. Melihat sang ibu yang sedikit lebih baik, Naruto pun kembali mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"_YOSH!_ Aku janji, aku akan jadi anak yang baik dan akan belajar dengan baik pula!" seru Naruto seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke udara. Sang ibu kembali mengacak-acak rambut pirang anaknya yang mencuat ke mana-mana itu.

"Iya, iya, _Naruto-chan _pasti akan menjadi anak yang baik dan akan menjadi anak yang bisa membanggakan orang tuanya. Oh ya, sepertinya, _Tou-chan_-mu sudah pulang. Ayo kita ke bawah. Makan malam sudah siap."

Naruto mengangguk kencang-kencang. Mendengar kata makan malam, ia menyadari kalau perutnya sedari tadi berbunyi terus. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat ibunya mengeluarkan tatapan terkejutnya ke arah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba langkah sang ibu terhenti di ujung pintu, membuat Naruto hampir saja menabrak punggung ibunya. Pose bertolak pinggang itu seakan ingin memberikan peringatan ke arah Naruto. "Setelah makan malam, rapikan kamarmu, _Naruto-chan_."

"_Ha-hai'_!"

Naruto dan ibunya pun melangkah bersama menuruni undakan anak tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat dilihatnya beberapa masakan yang begitu mengundang selera. Takjauh dari situ, seorang pria berambut sama seperti Naruto tengah memandang ke arah salju dari arah jendela ruangan beraroma lezat itu. Naruto lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memanggil ayahnya yang masih melamun. Sang ayah pun terkejut dan menatap putra periangnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Naruto! Apa kabarmu hari ini, _Nak_? Ada hal yang menarik? Kau tampak begitu senang." tanya Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto, dengan senyum ramah mengembang di wajah lelahnya.

"_Tou-chan _dari mana sih? Setiap hari harus pulang saat makan malam." ujar Naruto dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan. "Akhir pekan ini kan, aku akan ke _Konoha Wizard Academy_, jadi akhir-akhir ini aku betul-betul sibuk."

Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya keakraban hangat yang terjalin antara ayah dan anak itu. Ia masih berkutat dengan piring-piring yang dibawa oleh beberapa pelayan dari arah dapur. Ia mengambil sebotol _wine _dari arah pelayannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, tepat di depan meja yang sering diduduki oleh suaminya, Minato.

"Pekerjaan _Tou-chan _di Kementerian sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Naruto. Apalagi, tahun ajaran baru sudah dekat―" jawab Minato. Ia lalu teringat dengan sesuatu saat mengucapkan perkataannya yang terakhir. "―Oh iya, ya! Naruto akan segera bersekolah ya? Wahh, itu artinya kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi penyihir yang hebat."

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan cengirannya. "He he, sama seperti _Tou-chan _kan. Bekerja di Kementerian dan menemui banyak penyihir hebat. Uoo, keren!"

Minato tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu sedikit berlutut agar tinggi badannya menyamai tinggi badan Naruto. Dengan pelan, ia menepuk bahu putranya itu. "Apapun dirimu di masa depan, _Tou-chan _akan selalu bangga, Naruto. Begitu pula dengan _Kaa-chan_-mu itu. Jadi, lakukan yang menurutmu benar, ok?"

Meskipun Naruto sedikit bingung dengan ucapan ayahnya, ia berusaha untuk memahaminya. Ia menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya dan itu cukup membuat sang ayah senang. Naruto memang benar-benar beruntung, memiliki orangtua yang mau mengerti dan paham akan dirinya. Tidak seperti keluarga _berdarah murni _lainnya di luar sana yang selalu mengekang anak-anak mereka dengan peraturan dan sebagainya. Mengingat hal itu, wajah Sasuke, sahabatnya, muncul di memorinya. _Semoga saja ia selalu mendengar kata hatinya, _batin Naruto.

"Ayo kita makan, Naruto." ajak sang ayah, membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Naruto.

"OK!"

Maka, keluarga kecil itu pun memulai menikmati makan malam mereka.

Selama Naruto bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya menghabiskan makan malam mereka, beberapa cerita konyol dan lucu sedikit menghangatkan suasana di tengah derasnya salju di luar sana. Minato pun takmau kalah. Ia menceritakan semua hal yang diperolehnya selama bekerja di Departemen Hubungan Muggle-Penyihir hari ini.

Katanya, ia terlambat pulang karena ia harus melakukan inspeksi mendadak pada semua pekerja di Departemen itu. Dan saat memeriksa berkas-berkas penting di ruangan milik salah satu pekerja, Minato secara taksengaja menemukan benda aneh mencuat dari arah laci sebuah meja. Karena penasaran, ia lalu menarik lacinya dan dikejutkan dengan sebuah boneka karet aneh berbentuk bebek.

Karena taktahu itu apa, ia lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan nyaris memusnahkan bebek karet itu. Namun, tiba-tiba, sang pemilik meja langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menarik bebek karet itu dari genggaman Minato. Saat diinvestigasi benda-apa-itu, sang pemilik hanya tersenyum malu dan takberkata apa-apa. Setelah dipaksa dengan nada yang memaksa pula, ia akhirnya menjawab.

"_I-ini namanya be-bebek karet, Namikaze-sama. Gu-gunanya un-un-untuk..._"

"Untuk mandi?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil menggulung-gulung _spagheti bolognase­­_-nya di garpu yang dipegangnya erat. Pasta tomat memenuhi mulutnya. Kushina lalu meraih selembar _tissue _dan mulai mengelap pasta yang blepotan itu di mulut Naruto. Naruto berusaha mengelak karena malu tapi ibunya memaksa membersihkan.

Minato mengangguk pelan seraya menuangkan _wine _ungu ke gelas kacanya. "Katanya itu benda milik seorang _Muggle _yang tertinggal di tasnya saat ia melakukan pemeriksaan rutin di dunia _Muggle_."

"Apakah semua _Muggle _menggunakan itu saat mandi? Memangnya, digunakan saat apa? Saat menggosokkan badan dengan sabun? Atau saat―"

"Jangan bicara saat makan, _Naruto-chan_. Nanti tersedak." ujar sang ibu. Naruto semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

Minato sedikit tertawa saat dilihatnya istrinya begitu mengkhawatirkan putranya seperti itu. "Katanya, bebek karet digunakan para _Muggle _saat berendam. Benda itu hanya mainan bagi anak kecil yang susah mandi agar mereka mau merendamkan diri mereka." tutur Minato pelan.

"Hm, aneh." komen Naruto kecil.

"Tapi, sepertinya bagus juga. _Naruto-chan _juga susah disuruh mandi kan? Dengan benda-apa-itu, _Naruto-chan _akan mendengar nasihat ibunya dan segera mandi kalau disuruh. Iya kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Kushina yang polos itu, Minato berusaha untuk menahan tawanya tapi akhirnya ia melepaskan tawa lebarnya. Naruto yang merasa _dikhianati_, hanya menatap kesal ke arah ayah dan ibunya.

"Berbicara tentang _Muggle._ Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ke kota _Ten no Michi, _aku ketemu sama salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, sepertinya _dia _juga penyihir." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. "Dan tak cuma itu. Dia... _cantik _sekali dan sepertinya seusiaku. Makanya! Aku mau cepat-cepat ke akademi supaya bisa ketemu lagi sama dia!"

Kushina dan Minato saling berukar pandang untuk beberapa lama. Kushina memandangi Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah semu seperti itu. Pipinya berubah merah dan dengan semangat tinggi, ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengangkatnya ke langit. Melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya tengah mengalami sindrom kasmaran, Minato hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Lihatlah anakmu ini, Kushina. Sudah dewasa, rupanya." kata Minato kecil sehingga Naruto takbisa mendengarnya.

"Hei, jangan salahku aku. Dulu, kau juga begitu kan? Di tahun pertama, kau sudah berupaya sekuat tenaga mengejarku." balas Kushina takmau kalah.

"Hahh, iya, iya, memang salahku. Tapi, dia juga kan membawa gen darimu. Jangan salahkan aku juga kalau dia sampai melakukan hal konyol demi mendapatkan gadis yang disukainya."

Kushina hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Kuharap tidak begitu."

Naruto masih saja berkutat dengan pikirannya yang ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang ditabrak atau menabraknya tepat di depan pintu _Mr. Iruka's Wand Shop_. Ia juga ingin cepat-cepat bersekolah di _Konoha Wizard Academy _agar ia dapat mencapai impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penyihir hebat seperti yang diinginkan oleh orang tuanya.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum ramah, Naruto begitu senang dengan dirinya yang beruntung itu. Senyumnya pun mengembang. Salju memang tak selamanya membawa hawa dingin yang membekukan hati.

* * *

Suasana yang takmengenakkan seakan menghantui dan menusuk jiwa seorang pria muda yang hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah lantai kayu itu. Ia hanya bisa memegang erat mantel kakeknya yang berdiri di sampingnya, memeluk tubuhnya yang terus saja bergetar sedari tadi. Mata hitamnya seakan hampa. Degup jantungnya berdetak takberaturan. Ia merasa sudah takmampu tuk bernafas lagi, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya. Ia taksanggup menatap ke arah seorang kakek tua dengan rambut putih lebat berbicara dengan kakeknya. Ia bahkan sudah taksanggup lagi untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya itu.

"Kakashi, kau bisa membawa _Sai _ke tempat yang lebih aman."

Kakek tua berambut dan berjenggot putih itu akhirnya berhenti bicara dengan kakek pria muda bernama Sai itu. Saat Kakashi berusaha mengulurkan tangannya menggapai tangan Sai, Sai hanya menolak dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di mantel kakeknya.

"Sai, kau akan aman bersama mereka. Di sini, _mereka_ bisa menemukanmu." ujar kakek Sai seraya mengelus pelan ubun-ubun kepala Sai. "Tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu seperti orang-orang Kementerian bodoh itu lakukan padamu. Kakek akan baik-baik saja di sini. Nah, sekarang. Kau ikut bersama mereka ya."

Tubuh Sai semakin bergetar takkaruan. Air mata yang sudah takpernah ia keluarkan sejak tiga tahun lalu itu kini turun dan membasahi mata dan pipinya. Ia terus saja bertanya dalam dirinya kenapa selalu saja kejadian buruk menimpa dirinya. Kenapa harus dia yang merasa sakit. Dan ia hanya mampu menyembunyikan sedihnya dalam senyum, seperti yang selalu diajarkan oleh _Sasame-san_, dokter pribadinya.

"Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Sai mengeluarkan suaranya. Baik Kakashi, kakeknya dan kakek tua yang ada di hadapannya sedikit terkejut dan menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Sai.

"Kenapa?" ulangnya, semakin mengeratkan tinjunya pada tangannya yang bebas.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya kakeknya berusaha menenangkan Sai.

"Kenapa―?"

"KENAPA HARUS AKU?! KENAPA MEREKA MEMBUNUH AYAH DAN IBU?! KENAPA?! Kenapa..." seru Sai dengan derai air mata yang takberhenti membasahi kedua pipinya dan jatuh ke lantai kayu itu. "Apa salahku? APA SALAHKU?! AKU HANYA INGIN MENJADI ANAK YANG NORMAL! Tidak seperti ini..."

Sai melepaskan tangannya yang terus saja menggenggam erat mantel kakeknya dan beralih memegang sisi leher kanannya. Rasa sakit _saat _itu seakan muncul dan membuat Sai semakin melepaskan semua kesedihan dalam air mata yang selalu ditahannya selama ini.

Kakek tua yang menatap sedih ke arah Sai kemudian sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sai. Jemarinya yang keriput berusaha menghapus airmata yang keluar terus-menerus di mata Sai. Kakek tua itu seperti tersenyum meskipun tidak terlalu kelihatan sebab ditutupi oleh kumis dan jenggot putihnya yang panjang.

"Kau normal dan tak ada yang menyalahkanmu, _my boy_. Sama seperti yang lain. Kami akan membuatmu paham akan arti _perbedaan _yang sebenarnya jika kau mau ikut bersama kami. Tenanglah. Kami tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." Kakek tua mengelus pelahan kepala Sai. Sai pun sedikit terdiam dari isakannya. Meskipun ia anak laki-laki, ia tetaplah anak-anak. Dan mendengar informasi yang mengatakan kalau orang tuamu dibunuh secara keji oleh _Akatsuki_, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menangis.

Kakashi seakan kembali pada memoar lama belasan tahun yang lalu saat ia berusia lebih muda dari Sai yang sekarang. Mungkin apa yang dirasakan bocah kecil berusia sebelas tahun seperti Sai sama seperti yang pernah dilaluinya dahulu. Yang ada hanya rasa dendam dan amarah saat tahu bahwa diri ini begitu lemah dan takbisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sai." panggil sang kakek saat Sai baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kakeknya. Ia lalu berlutut dan memegang kedua pundak Sai yang lemas. "Dengarkan apa kata _Sarutobi-sama_ padamu. Lakukan semua hal yang dieprintahkannya padamu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menjadi anak yang kuat dan rasa dendam itu akan hilang. Ingat itu, Sai. Ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk memendam amarah begitu besar terhadap sesuatu ataupun orang lain sebab―"

Sai sedikit menurunkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sedih kakeknya. "―_siapapun berhak atas kesempatan kedua mereka_."

Mendengar nasihat terakhir dari sang kakek, Sai hanya bisa menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangannya itu. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum meskipun kecil. "Ma-maafkan aku, _Jiisan_. Aku tidak bisa disamping _Jiisan _selamanya. Maaf."

"Tak apa, cucuku. Tak apa."

Angin dingin dan butiran salju yang menderu kencang membuat tubuh Sai sedikit gemetar. Kakashi lalu melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya di tubuh Sai. Dengan senyum kecil, Kakashi berusaha untuk bersikap ramah dengan Sai.

Kakek tua yang bernama _Sarutobi _itu menyuruh Kakashi untuk membawa Sai masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang telah berdiri agak jauh dari rumah hangat itu. "Jangan khawatir, _Tazuna_. Cucumu akan baik di tangan kami." ujar Sarutobi ke arah kakek Sai.

Kakek Sai hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, _kawan_ _lama_. Rawat dia dan buat dia mengerti akan keberadaan dirinya yang _berbeda_ itu."

"Hm. Dia akan kumasukkan ke sekolahku dan belajar secara normal seperti anak-anak yang lain. Mengenai _keinginannya_, kupastikan dia akan baik-baik saja selama dia masih bisa menekannya. Aku akan meminta Kakashi untuk merahasiakan latar belakang cucumu yang setengah _vampir _itu. Dan, kau yakin akan tetap di sini?"

"Ya, seratus persen. Jangan khawatir secara berlebihan begitu, _Sarutobi_! Tua-tua begini, aku juga masih kuat lho! _Uhuk uhuk, _dasar angin bodoh." kilah kakek Sai yang diakhiri dengan umpatan kecil ke arah hembusan angin dingin. Sarutobi hanya menatap lelah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu, _kawan lama_."

"_Yeah_."

* * *

Gedung Kementerian yang berdiri dengan kokoh itu terlihat sangat sepi. Ya. Para pekerja Kementerian akan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing tepat pukul dua belas di malam hari. Tapi, tidak semua dari mereka kembali dengan wajah riang ke kediaman mereka. Ada juga yang harus menjalankan tugasnya di malam hari, terutama yang bekerja di Departemen Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Malam. Mereka hanya bekerja di malam hari tapi mereka tidak pernha seribut pekerja lainnya di pagi dan siang hari. Mereka bekerja dalam hening dan diam sebab Kepala Departemen ini tidak suka dengan keributan yang takpenting.

Ia adalah _Danzou_. Orang yang paling ditakutkan diantara semua pemimpin departemen di Kementerian. Menurut gosip yang tersebar –kata Anko–, _Danzou_-lah yang membentuk kesatuan _Anbu Ne_. Tapi, sampai saat ini, belum ada bukti sama sekali akan kebenaran gosip itu.

Sakura bersikeras untuk diantarkan oleh Anko ke tempat Kakashi dan dirinya bekerja. Meskipun awalnya Anko melarang, ia akhirnya taktahan mendengar tangis bohong Sakura yang sangat ampuh terhadap dirinya yang lemah akan tangisan anak-anak. Anko pun membawa Sakura ke Gedung Utama Kementerian yang sudah sangat sepi di malam hari. Sakura menunggu Anko yang tengah mengambil kunci ruangannya di sebuah tempat misterius yang jauh darinya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu panjang tepat di depan dinding lebar dengan lukisan aneh yang berornamen seperti pita terpilin di bawahnya. Lukisan itu bergerak-gerak dan sedikit menimbukan efek suara, membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke sebuah lorong panjang yang sedikit remang. Ia merasa tak ada ujung akan lorong itu. Dan setiap sisi dari lorongnya dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan bergerak yang sama anehnya.

Tak lama, Sakura seperti merasa melihat sebuah noktak cahaya terang dari ujung lorong yang panjang itu. Ia sedikit melangkahkan kakinya. Lama-kelamaan cahaya itu semakin terang dan terang. Sakura pun berusaha mengejar arah cahaya itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ruangan luas berbentuk lingkaran. Sakura mendengar samar-samar sebuah suara dari arah pintu besar di sisi lain dari ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dalam gelap dari asal suara itu. Mata _emerald-_nya menangkap sosok orang yang dicarinya saat ini.

"Kaka―"

Sakura nyaris saja meneriakkan nama Kakashi saat ia melihat Kakashi dari arah pintu itu. Namun, ia berhenti saat dilihatnya sosok lain tepat di belakang Kakashi. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, Sakura seperti melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga melihat mantel Kakashi menempel di tubuh anak laki-laki itu.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya_?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. Wajahnya penuh tanya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan nampak seperti mengucapkan suatu mantra. Tak beberapa lama, sebuah pintu lain muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia lalu membuka kenop pintu besar itu dan meminta anak laki-laki yang berdiri diam di belakangnya untuk masuk lebih duluan. Namun, anak laki-laki itu sedikit terdiam dari langkahnya dan seketika memutar kepalanya, seperti berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mematai-matainya dari kejauhan.

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya saat ia merasa terus saja diawasi oleh anak laki-laki itu meskipun ia tidak terlihat dari kejauhan. Sakura sedikit mampu menangkap perawakan anak laki-laki misterius itu. Karena takut terus diawasi dan hampir saja didekati perlahan, Sakura pun berlari dari lorong remang itu dan kembali ke tempatnya terduduk.

"_Siapa anak laki-laki itu? Tatapannya seperti sangat sedih. Selain itu..._"

* * *

"Kenapa ada anak perempuan bisa masuk ke gedung Kementerian?" tanya Sai sedikit membuyarkan aktivitas Kakashi yang berusaha merapikan ruangan kantornya yang sangat berantakan itu.

"Kau bisa merasakan kedatangan seseorang dari jauh ya, Sai?"

"Hmm. Setelah digigit oleh _vampir bangsawan_, entah kenapa kelima panca inderaku bekerja dengan maksimal. Selain itu, aku bisa berbicara dengan tumbuhan dan pohon." jawabnya seraya mengeratkan mantel Kakashi yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Wow, hebat sekali." ujar Kakashi kecil, berusaha mengangkat _box _besar berisi buku-buku aneh bersampul jingga. "Anak perempuan itu tadi adalah anak perempuan dalam _ramalan_. Apakah kau mendengar isu _ramalan _itu?"

Sai hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Pernah tapi aku tidak terlalu mendengar. Kurasa itu hanya bualan."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan bualan, Sai." jawab Kakashi cepat-cepat. "Dia akan ke sekolah yang sama denganmu tahun ini. Berteman dengannya ya. Dia itu anak yang baik dan _manis_." lanjutnya.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela ruangan Kakashi itu. Ia menatap butiran salju yang turun. Matanya berubah kosong dan sedih. "Kalaupun sudah berteman, apakah dia tetap akan menerima diriku yang _seperti _ini? Lagipula, aku hanya akan membahayakan dirinya."

Mendengar perkataan Sai yang masih polos itu, Kakashi hanya tersenyum sedih. "Dia akan mengerti akan dirimu sebab dia juga _berbeda_. Jadi... tidak usah khawatir dengan berlebihan begitu, ok?"

Sai berusaha menjawab dengan senyum. Ia berharap apa yang dikatakan Kakashi padanya memang benar adanya. Jika memang di dunia ini masih ada orang yang mau berteman dan memahami dirinya yang _berbeda, _apakah anak perempuan dalam ramalan itu akan menjadi teman pertamanya? Pertanyaan itu cukup dijawab saat tiba masanya. Dan, Sai pun berusaha tuk mengubah kesedihan dan rasa sakit kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya dengan tetap tersenyum.

"_Suatu saat, akan ada seseorang yang mengerti dirimu, Sai..._"

Sai akhirnya terlelap di salah satu kursi empuk di sisi lain di ruangan kerja Kakashi. Kakashi pun hanya bisa menatap betapa miripnya kehidupan Sai dengan dirinya dulu.

"Kau akan punya teman yang mengerti dirimu, Sai."

—_To be Continued—_

* * *

Hiks, hiks, kasihan Sai... Sepertinya saya terlalu kejam. Oh ya, bagian Sakura bisa ke gedung Kementerian sedikit aneh ya? Soalnya, kan nggak boleh tuh anak kecil ke Kementerian. ~_~ Tapi, dengan pertemuan aneh itu, Sakura bakalan sedikit _de javu _saat ketemu Sai di stasiun kereta di chapter selanjutnya nanti...

Oh ya, bangsa _Elf _itu muncul di kepala saya saat kembali mengingat karakter Orlando Bloom di film _The Lord of The Ring. _Itu tuh, yang rambutnya pirang dan bertelinga panjang. Ehe-

Hm, hm...RnR PLEASE!!! *_*

Great Thanks to:

**uchibi_nara, Yamashita Kumiko, MzProngs, Furukara Kyu, hiryuka nishimori.**

Arigatou gozaimashita.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**A Naruto **_**fanfiction**_

**Cherry Blossom and Marauders**

**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**

* * *

**Chapter ****7 : DE JAVU AND THE STATION!**

Mata hitam yang terlihat sendu itu menelusup ke sela-sela teralis jendela gedung tinggi di tengah kota _**Ten no Michi**_. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur malamnya yang tidak terlalu nyenyak, mengingat kejadian empat malam lalu yang benar-benar mengubah dirinya. Senyum tulus yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya kini berubah menjadi raut wajah yang tak memiliki emosi. Tatapan matanya pun berubah menjadi kosong, seakan-akan bumi ini tidak lagi berbentuk bulat oval namun kubus. Ditambah dengan rona wajah dan kulitnya yang semakin memucat―seputih kertas―dan adanya semacam lingkaran ungu tepat di bawah matanya, benar-benar membuat dirinya memperlihatkan _sosok _dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Jemarinya sedikit menyapu anak rambut hitam kelamnya yang terjatuh di kelopak matanya. Suara-suara decitan dan kekehan kecil dari arah bawah semakin membuatnya harus terbangun walaupun ia masih ingin tidur di pagi yang _chilly _itu. _Vampire _biasanya tertidur di pagi dan siang hari, tetapi ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Bukan tidak terbiasa sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya _tidak mau_ dan tidak akan pernah membiasakan dirinya melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan makhluk-bertaring-penghisap-darah.

Selama empat hari belakangan ini, ia berusaha untuk mengenal sosok yang telah membantunya mengenal dirinya. Kejadian sedih yang berusaha ia lupakan bersama dengan menetesnya air matanya itu telah menjadi pelajaran terbesar bagi dirinya, pelajaran pertama bagi dirinya yang lemah bahwa komunitas sihir telah rusak dan benar-benar rusak.

"_Ayah... Ibu..._"

Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan memegang lututnya. Beberapa kali pun dicoba, setiap memori indah bersama ayah dan ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang di kepalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan air mata terlalu lama. Ia pun hanya bisa menggigiti bibirnya agar air mata itu tak jatuh lagi. Ia pun mencoba mengingat kembali perkataan Kakashi malam sebelumnya. Meskipun dengan nada yang enggan, Kakashi menceritakan _sebagian _hal yang ia ketahui mengenai penyebab kematian orang tuanya dan seluruh penduduk desa terpencil itu.

Mendengar kata _Akatsuki_ rupanya membuat bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu sedikit terkejut. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya namun tidak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa _Akatsuki _adalah perkumpulan penyihir kelas atas yang konon merupakan abdi paling setia _Kau Tahu Siapa._

"_Dia Yang Namanya Tidak Boleh Kau Sebut..._"

Sai semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Butir-butir darah sedikit keluar dari telapak tangannya berkat geraman kuku-kuku jemarinya. Dan semakin ia eratkan hingga ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali menghukum dirinya yang lemah tapi ia hanya anak laki-laki berusia sebelas tahun yang baru akan mengetahui dunia sihir secara lebih baik _hari ini_. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama dan merupakan awal dari kisah hidup seorang _Torazu Sai_ sebagai penyihir.

Mata itu kembali menatap jendela yang sedikit begetar tepat di sebelah kanannya. Suara kekehan dan tawa membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu membawa penglihatannya ke arah luar jendela. Sinar mentari yang sembunyi-sembunyi keluar dari awan keabuan itu sedikit menyinari kulit pucatnya. Ia tahu sudah saatnya ia bangun dan memulai harinya dengan meletakkan koper-kopernya ke lantai bawah sebelum nyonya gemuk yang suka berteriak itu memarahinya lagi.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Sai menelengkan kepalanya dan memandang kosong ke arah wanita bekerudung seperti seorang _gypsy_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar sempit milik Sai. Gaun merah berjumbai-jumbai aneh dengan kalung besar yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya membuat Sai mengernyitkan dahinya. Wanita nyentrik itu pun tengah menggendong kucing gemuk berbulu hitam yang mengeong aneh.

"Kau belum mengganti pakaianmu? Pria _tampan _berambut aneh itu ada di bawah. Cepatlah kau bersiap-siap." ujar wanita itu seraya memutar badannya hingga efek suara decitan yang bersumber dari sepatunya membuat si kucing mengeong lagi. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar sempit yang disewa Kakashi untuk Sai selama beberapa hari ini sebelum akhirnya ia akan dijemput ke _Konoha Train Station_.

"_Yes Ma'am_." jawab Sai dengan nada yang begetar.

Melihat koper-kopernya yang sudah tertata rapi di sudut kamar sempitnya itu, Sai bisa sedikit tenang. Ia menghela nafas pendek dan kembali memandang ke arah awan yang begerak, sedikit memberi ruang bagi sinar matahari agar bisa menyinari pagi yang dingin itu. "_Selamat pagi dunia._" ungkap Sai seraya meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Setelah merasa telah mendapatkan sinar mentari yang cukup, Sai lalu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan turun dan kasur _tak-empuknya _itu. Dengan sigap, ia lalu membuka satu persatu kancing _pyjama_ putihnya dan menggantinya dengan seragam _Konoha Wizard Academy _pemberian Kakashi dua hari yang lalu―kemeja putih, _vest_ hitam, celana dan jubah hitam panjang. _Badge,_ dasidan syal akan diberikan setelah acara penyeleksian asrama, mengingat warnanya akan berbeda untuk tiap asrama.

"Aku akan masuk asrama apa ya?" tanya Sai pada dirinya tepat di depan cermin oval panjang. Ia menatap dirinya beberapa saat dan memastikan semuanya sudah terpasang rapi. Ia lalu mengancingi kancing pergelangan tangan kemeja putihnya dan melihat darah kering di telapak tangannya. "_Dasar bodoh..._"

Sai sedikit menjilat darah yang masih basah di sekitar jemarinya. Ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya. "_Merasakan darah sendiri memang tidak enak,_" komennya. Menganggap bahwa darahnya tidak _enak, _Sai memutuskan untuk mengambil saputangan putih yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping cermin oval itu dan mengelap darah kering di kedua telapak tangannya.

Suara decitan aneh itu semakin lama semakin terdengar lagi. Dengan cepat, Sai lalu memasukkan saputangannya ke dalam saku jubahnya dan mengangkat koper-kopernya tepat di depan pintu. Baru saja ia akan membuka kenop pintunya sebelum nyonya berpakaian _gypsy _itu menarik lebih duluan dan mulai memarahinya.

"Kau ini lama sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Dan lihat―_astaga_! Kau tidak merapikan kasurmu?!" teriak wanita _gypsy _itu. Kerutan mengerikan muncul di raut-raut wajah tuanya, membuat Sai sedikit membulatkan mata lelahnya. "Dasar anak-anak. Kalau saja _pria tampan _itu bukan dari Kementerian, aku tidak akan mau menyewakan kamarku pada anak-anak sepertimu." sindirnya seraya mengucapkan suatu mantra dan menggerakkan jemarinya hingga selimut, bantal, dan sprei kasur yang ditiduri Sai bergerak dan tertata rapi. "Nah, begini lebih baik. Dan kau―"

Sai sedikit mengeluarkan wajah takutnya saat telunjuk gemuk milik nyonya _gypsy _itu tepat berada di ujung hidungnya. "_Y-yes Ma'am_?"

"Cepat bawa koper-kopermu dan turunlah ke bawah. Setelah sarapan kau langsung pergi."

"_Yes Ma'am_." jawab Sai. _Kupikir aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Hahh... syukurlah._

* * *

"Kau mau ke mana, Kakashi-_san_?"

Pria berambut perak jabrik itu mengeluarkan wajah bingungnya sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tak rela meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tengah-tengah kerumunan stasiun kereta yang mungkin bagi Sakura bukan pertama kalinya ia alami―kondisi stasiun kereta di komunitas sihir tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia _Muggle_. Namun, mengingat _segala hal_ bisa terjadi di tempat seperti ini, Kakashi merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus mengambil _anak yang satunya lagi _di sebuah _flat _kecil di tengah kota _**Ten no Michi**_ dan itu cukup membuatnya kebingungan.

"Kau tahu, selama beberapa hari ini, kau terlihat sedikit―"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya seraya menampilkan tampang waspada ke arah Kakashi. Setelah kejadian di Kementerian beberapa hari lalu, Kakashi jadi semakin aneh. Meskipun dari perawakannya sudah aneh bagi Sakura namun kali ini Kakashi sungguh membuat dirinya semakin aneh saja. Setiap hari, ia seperti terlihat kebingungan, dan tampak ingin sekali _menghindari _Sakura. Dan itu cukup membuat Sakura sedikit _kesal_.

"―aneh." lanjut Sakura, melepas lipatan tangannya.

Kakashi berhenti melakukan aktivitas―menggaruk belakang kepalanya―dan kembali menatap tatapan tak yakin dari Sakura, "erm―"

"Setiap kali kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kau selalu menunjukkan wajah _ingin-rasanya-menghindari-anak-ini_ di depanku. Ada hal yang kau sembunyikan, Kakashi-_san_?"

"_Well_... er― yah, kau tahu kan, pekerjaanku seperti itu―" jawab Kakashi, membuat Sakura semakin menampilkan wajah bak seorang detektif yang sedang menginvestigasi seorang kriminal yang berusaha menutupi kesalahannya, "―apa? Wajahmu itu terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan _tolong selamatkan aku dari penyihir jahat ini_. Aku bisa dikira melakukan kejahatan padamu kalau kau menampilkan wajah seperti itu, Sa-ku-ra."

Mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang sedikit memelas itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek dan memutar badannya, memandangi keramaian yang terjadi di _Konoha Train Station _itu.

Mata hijau cemerlang Sakura menangkap pemandangan yang sama, kumpulan anak-anak berbagai usia yang memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakannya. Jubah hitam terlihat menghiasi kesan luar siswa-siswi _Konoha Wizard Academy_. Suara kekehan maupun keributan yang berasal dari segerombolan siswi yang mungkin berada pada tingkat lima atau enam terdengar memenuhi sayap timur stasiun kereta itu. Namun, ada juga beberapa orang dewasa yang berpakaian berbeda tampak berjalan bersebelahan dengan para murid itu.

"_Orang tua ya? Hahh... Kalau saja Kaa-san dan Tou-san ataupun Karin-nee ada di sini, pasti akan terasa lebih―_"

_PUKK_

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kakashi tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajah Kakashi dan saat Sakura menatapnya, perasaan sedikit sendu itu sedikit berubah ceria. "Hei, maaf ya. Kau tahu kan, aku ini apa? Erm, maksudku pekerjaanku." ungkap Kakashi seraya memegangi kedua pundak Sakura. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk. "Mm, saat ini ada hal yang harus aku urusi dan aku tak bisa menceritakan pada siapapun akan _hal _itu―"

"Meskipun pada diriku?" potong Sakura.

"Ya, meskipun pada dirimu." ulangnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi..."

"Apakah itu berkaitan dengan _seseorang _yang aku lihat bersamamu ketika aku menyusup bersama Anko-_san _di Kementerian?" potong Sakura sekali lagi. Mata hijau _emerald_-nya terlihat semakin penasaran.

Kakashi sedikit melebarkan tatapannya kala Sakura menanyakan hal itu. "Kita sudah membicarakan masalah itu, Sakura. Kau tahu kan, jangan pernah menyebutkan apapun tentang Kementerian di tengah-tengah kumpulan penyihir seperti ini. Dan... mengenai _kejadian itu_, jangan kau ulang lagi, mengerti? Sangat berbahaya, kau tahu itu."

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, "maaf. Waktu itu, kupikir ada apa-apa padamu dan kau juga tidak pulang-pulang. Makanya..." ujar Sakura dengan nada seperti anak kecil tapi terdengar aneh di telinga Kakashi.

"Kau memang cemas padaku atau ada hal lain, hm, hm?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sakura nyaris berteriak sambil bertolak pinggang ke arah Kakashi, "Aku cemas! Kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang atau lebih buruk lagi, _mati_, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab membawaku pulang ke rumah?! Dan, dan, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta bantuan kepada penyihir-penyihir itu seandainya terjadi apa-apa pada diriku. Soalnya, semua orang yang kulihat terkesan _jahat_."

Mendengar kata _mati _yang diucapkan kecil oleh Sakura sedikit membuat Kakashi terkejut. Dia memang sudah tahu bahwa resiko terbesar akan pekerjaannya adalah kata _mati. _Tapi, siapa yang mau mati muda apalagi di saat genting seperti ini? Kakashi hanya menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan kembali memegang pelan kedua pundak Sakura.

Kakashi berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan atas pengakuan Sakura yang _childish _itu. Kedua mata _onyx-_nya yang terkesan mengantuk tertutup untuk waktu yang lama hingga keheningan terasa muncul di sekitar mereka. Padahal, jelas sekali banyak kumpulan penyihir atau _Muggle _yang berjalan cepat di antara mereka berdua. Suara-suara gerbong kereta batu bara yang baru saja berhenti tepat di samping sebuah pilar tinggi bertuliskan _9 ¾ _terdengar menyapukan keheningan sesaat itu.

"Aku akan terus hidup hingga misiku selesai. Dan bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menjamin akan hal itu. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir, _ok_?"

Sakura agak menimbang-nimbang jawaban Kakashi, "kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen. Yah, kalaupun tiba-tiba aku harus― erm, _mati_, aku menganggap diriku sebagai penyihir yang gagal, apalagi kalau harus mati demi mengantar anak perempuan berusia sebelas tahun ke _Konoha Wizard Academy_. Aku bisa malu kalau begitu. Dan― _ah!_"

Di antara kerumunan penyihir itu, terdengar sebuah suara nyaring dan khas yang membuat Kakashi sedikit terlonjak kaget. Masih dengan senyum ramah yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya, ia menyapa sosok itu dari kejauhan. Suara melengking itu semakin lama semakin terdengar dan membuat Sakura ikut terkaget juga. Sakura memutar badannya dan memandang seorang penyihir berpakaian layaknya bukan seorang penyihir pada umumnya telah berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. Sakura bisa mengenali sosok penyihir itu dari _senbon _di mulutnya.

"HEY KAKASHI! Tidak biasanya kau meminta bantuanku. Sekarang, ada apa?"

Pria yang suka menggerak-gerakkan _senbon _di mulutnya itu terkekeh ke arah Sakura dan Kakashi. Sakura terus saja menatap _senbon _yang bergerak-gerak itu dan cukup membuatnya ingin― _muntah_, "_kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan sesuatu-yang-bergerak-gerak itu sih. Iyakk..._"

Mata pria penyihir itu merasa terganggu dengan adanya sosok anak perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura. Ia beralih menatap ke arah Sakura dan mengeluarkan cengirannya, "oho... si _anak itu_. Ini hari pertamamu ke sekolah kan? Hm, hm, hm. Hei Kakashi, kau tidak merencanakan sama seperti dengan apa yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalaku, kan?" tanyanya dengan pandangan waspada ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Memangnya, apa yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalamu, _Genma_?"

Kekehan yang keluar dari balik cengiran lebar Genma menghilang saat Kakashi sepertinya sudah mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan _partner _kerjanya itu. Genma jadi salah tingkah dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan wajah bosannya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu hal yang kupikirkan itu kan, Kakashi? _Well, _nampaknya aku harus menggantikan tugasmu ya? Jadi _babysitter, _huh?" ujar Genma dengan tatapan sedikit mengejek ke arah Sakura, yang kemudian dibalas dengan jurus tatapan sengit milik Sakura.

"_Jouzo-_san harus mengurus murid-murid baru di stasiun _Konoha Wizard Academy_. Makanya, aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu, Genma. Lagipula, aku kurang percaya dengan mantan _partner-_mu itu." kilah Kakashi masih mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya. Tapi, Sakura sangat mengerti mengapa Kakashi mengatakan kurang percaya pada mantan _partner-_nya Genma. Sebab, si mantan _partner _itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah nona _Mintarashi Anko_.

"Oh yeah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Si pencari berita itu kan? Ya, ya, ya. Sudah kubilang, dia itu wanita yang suka bergosip dan sangat suka mencari-cari berita hingga ke ujung dunia. Anehnya, bahkan berita putusnya ekor tikus milik _Homura-sama _yang _sangat-sangat-tidak-penting-sekali_ itu bisa diketahuinya. Memangnya dia seperti _Golden Retriever _ya? Mengendus-endus berita dengan hidungnya itu, he he he." kekeh Genma―yang menurut Sakura sangat tidak lucu.

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Genma menertawai perkataannya sendiri hingga ia harus memegangi perutnya, menahan rasa ingin terus tertawa.

"_Dia itu― aneh_." bisik Sakura ke arah Kakashi, memperlihatkan wajah bosannya. Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"_Tidak sepenuhnya_." jawab Kakashi seraya mengacak-acak ubun-ubun kepala Sakura yang dipenuhi rambut _pink bubblegum _itu. Sakura pun mengelak. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Sakura." ungkapnya masih berusaha mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang terurai sepanjang pinggangnya itu.

Sakura lalu menarik jauh-jauh lengan Kakashi dari kepalanya dan mengeluarkan pose bertolak pinggang ke arahnya, "aku-tidak-lucu. Kata lucu hanya untuk anak sembilan tahun, _Ka-ka-shi-san_. Lagipula, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Oh. Soal ke mana aku akan pergi ya? Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Sepertinya kereta tujuan _Konoha Wizard Academy _akan bersiap-siap pergi dalam beberapa menit. Sebaiknya aku juga pergi. Dan, oh ya Genma―_hey _Genma, berhentilah tertawa seperti itu."

Decak tawa yang keluar dari mulut Genma itu kemudian berakhir kala Kakashi menepuk sebelah pundak miliknya. Genma pun tersadar dan kembali pada kenyataan, "apa?" tanyanya seraya menyapukan butir air mata yang nyaris keluar dari ujung ekor matanya. Kakashi pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Lakukan tugasmu, sekarang. Aku harus pergi. Dan kau harus memastikan nona Haruno benar-benar telah duduk di dalam _kompartemen-_nya tanpa masalah. Kau ingat itu?"

Genma mengangguk perlahan sebelum kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah mencangklengkan tas sampingnya, "hanya mengawasi hingga ia masuk ke dalam _kompartemen-_nya, kan?" tanyanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"_Plus_, memastikan dia baik-baik saja hingga ia duduk di kursinya."

"Iya, iya." jawab Genma dengan nada tidak sabar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." lanjutnya sembari mengeratkan ikatan kain berwarna merah bercorak polkadot hitam yang terikat menutupi bagian atas kepalanya. "Nah, ayo ikut aku, _Ms. Haruno-san_."

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari arah Kakashi kemudian Genma, terus saja seperti itu hingga akhirnya Genma menarik ujung lengan jubah hitam Sakura, "kita harus mengejar kereta kalau terlambat." ujarnya, masih dengan gaya menggerak-gerakkan _senbon _di mulutnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali, Kakashi-_san_." tuntut Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia ditarik oleh Genma.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Sakura."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya dari kejauhan, "aku tidak mengerti!"

Mau tidak mau, Sakura pun harus meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula. Suara panggilan dari arah dalam stasiun membuat Genma semakin mempercepat langkahnya sehingga Sakura pun harus menyesuaikan langkahnya yang pelan. Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Kakashi pun hanya melambaikan tangannya dari arah jauh. Semakin lama, sosok Kakashi tidak terlihat lagi. Kumpulan pada murid yang berjubel-jubel memenuhi _peron 9 ¾ _menjadi alasan sosok Kakashi menghilang begitu saja.

"_Kau akan tahu nanti―_

"―Hahh, semoga dia baik-baik saja. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Asap putih terlihat mengelilingi tubuh Kakashi dan secepat kilat, ia menghilang bak ditelan oleh asap itu. Ia ber-_dissaparate _ke suatu tempat yang mungkin agak jauh dari _Konoha Train Satation_ tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung akibat teleportasi yang terasa seperti menyedot bagian tubuhmu dalam sebuah botol berleher sempit.

Suasana di sekitar stasiun kereta terbesar di komunitas sihir itu semakin lama semakin ribut. Kepulan asap hitam dan keabuan memenuhi udara di _peron 9 ¾. _Cukup aneh untuk disebut sebagai angka dalam peron stasiun. Pada umumnya, setiap peron kereta akan dimulai dari bilangan bulat. Tapi, tidak akan sama dengan yang ada di komunitas sihir seperti itu.

Sakura pun harus berusaha mengejar langkahnya agar ia tidak terlindas oleh orang-orang yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sedangkan Genma rupanya tidak terlalu banyak memberikan _bantuan_ untuk Sakura tapi cukup dengan meringankan berat beban koper-koper yang dibawanya. Tapi, dengan mantara _locomotor_, koper-koper itu akan bergerak sendiri menuju gerbong penyimpanan bagasi.

Kumpulan siswa-siswi berjubah hitam semakin membuat Sakura tidak bisa melangkah. Ia lalu berusaha untuk melambaikan tangannya ke arah Genma yang jaraknya telah jauh darinya tapi alas, tidak cukup berhasil. Sakura pun merasa kakinya diinjak-injak oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan memaki kecil, "_dia itu. Apanya yang menjaga dengan baik? Dasar..._"

Bunyi letupan asap dari gerbong masinis terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat para siswa _Konoha Wizard Academy_ yang akan memasukinya semakin berbondong-bondong mendekati pintu masuk. Mereka mungkin berharap mendapatkan tempat dengan sudut pandang yang bagus. Rute perjalanan yang akan dilewati menuju _Konoha Wizard Academy _ialah rangkaian pegunungan tinggi berwarna hijau yang sangat indah. Dan para murid itu tentunya berharap mendapatkan gerbong paling depan.

Suara seorang kondektur kereta batu bara tujuan _Konoha Wizard Academy_ itu sedikit meringankan beban Sakura yang tampak tak bisa menggerakkan sedikitpun badannya. Ia rupanya tersangkut diantara murid tingkat lima yang bertubuh tinggi besar dan itu sangat menyesakkan baginya. Kondektur itu memiliki tubuh pendek dengan hidung dan telinga yang panjang, seperti kurcaci yang pernah Sakura lihat ketika berjalan-jalan bersama Anko di kota _**Ten no Michi. **_Suara melengking dari kondektur itu membuat gerakan-gerakan cepat para murid sedikit demi sedikit berhenti dan mereka mulai memperhatikan kata-kata yang dilontarkan si kondektur.

"Ehem! Namaku _Choujuro_. Senang sekali bisa mengantar calon atau para siswa-siswi _Konoha Wizard Academy_ di kesempatan ini. Hari ini aku berkesempatan untuk membantu masinis kita mengantar kalian semua hingga kalian tiba dengan selamat di _Konoha Wizard Academy_. _Well_, sebagai informasi penting, gerbong paling depan akan diisi oleh siswa-siswi tingkat tujuh dan secara berurutan akan diisi oleh siswa tingkat enam, lima, empat, dan seterusnya. Dan kuharap, untuk para calon murid _Konoha Wizard Academy_, berhati-hati saat meletakkan koper yang tak dimasukkan ke dalam gerbong bagasi. Sekian dan selamat menikmati perjalanan kalian!"

Pria pendek berhidung panjang itu kembali masuk ke dalam gerbong masinis dan menarik tuas yang membuat asap keabuan keluar dari cerobongnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara-suara ribut dan gerakan-gerakan cepat kembali membuat Sakura tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Ti-ti-dak bisa ber-ge-rak_..."

Murid-murid tingkat lima yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa bergerak akhirnya menjauh dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terengah-engah mencari nafas. Sakura pun terjatuh dan lututnya menjadi lemas. Bulir-bulir keringat terasa jatuh di sekitar pelipis Sakura. Sepertinya ia bisa melihat sosok Genma dari kejauhan tapi saat ingin sekali berteriak, suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya. Mungkin karena efek kekurangan oksigen dalam waktu lama, mata Sakura seperti berkunang-kunang.

Gerbong-gerbong hitam dan bayangan jubah hitam yang terlihat tepat di depan pandangan Sakura semakin membuat penglihatannya mengabur. Ia lalu menjatuhkan kandang kecil yang berisi kucing berbulu merah muda pemberian Kakashi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semakin lama, segalanya semakin mengabur hingga akhirnya―

* * *

Sasuke baru saja memasukkan kopernya di atas bagasi kecil yang disediakan oleh kereta batu bara tujuan _Konoha Wizard Academy _di _kompartemen_-nya. Sebagai calon murid baru, cukup banyak juga barang yang dibawanya apalagi saat ibunya mendengar ucapan langsung putra bungsunya yang mengatakan ia akhirnya bersedia mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah sihir terbaik di seluruh komunitas sihir di dunia. Begitu banyak barang bawaan yang dimasukkan ibunya ke dalam koper-kopernya itu hingga ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan semuanya ke dalam gerbong bagasi, kecuali satu koper yang berisi buku-buku sihir kesukaannya.

Baru saja ia akan duduk di salah satu kursi empuk di dekat jendela _kompartemen_ saat suara nyaring khas milik sobat karibnya terdengar memenuhi koridor gerbong milik siswa-siswi tingkat satu _Konoha Wizard Academy_. Suara seorang _Uzumaki Naruto _membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut apalagi secara tiba-tiba, Naruto menggeser pintu berkaca _kompartemen _Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

"HAI SASUKE!" serunya―sedikit membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget tapi berusaha ditutupinya dengan cepat.

"Ya, hai juga. Bisakah kau diam dan duduk dengan tenang? Kau membuat gerbongnya bergetar dengan suaramu itu." jawabnya dengan nada datar. "Kau terlihat sangat senang."

Suara kikikan dari arah koridor gerbong lokomotif membuat Naruto ikut terkekeh juga. Sasuke yang sedikit kesal akhirnya berdiri dan menutup pintu _kompartemen-_nya yang tidak sempat Naruto tutup. Naruto terus saja terkekeh hingga akhirnya luapan tawa itu terbebas saat sebuah jeritan keras dari arah koridor terdengar menggema hingga ke ujung gerbong.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah akibat terus saja tertawa, Sasuke pun mengambil buku tebal yang ingin dibacanya dan dilemparnya tepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto pun meringis dan berhenti terkekeh, "sakit, tauk!" keluhnya sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Sepertinya aku melewati satu hal _asyik _di sini, hah? Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, Naruto? Memasukkan _serangga air _ke dalam jubah seseorang? Atau meniup permen karet anti selip hingga mengenai wajah seseorang." tanya Sasuke sembari mengambil kembali buku yang dilemparnya dan mulai membuka lembarannya perlahan. Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan menjatuhkan tasnya yang entah berisi apa.

Meskipun masih mengeluh akan hidungnya yang tepat terkena hantaman buku tebal milik Sasuke, terlihat jelas Naruto masih ingin tertawa. Terlebih lagi, suara jeritan itu semakin lama semakin terdengar keras.

"_Well, _aku hanya tak sengaja memakan permen coklat _Boddley_ edisi terbaru dan tiba-tiba saja permen coklat itu seperti berubah bentuk dalam mulutku. Saat kubuka mulutku ternyata keluar kodok hijau besar. Dan _buzz_... kodok itu melompat ke arah _kompartemen _seorang anak laki-laki gendut yang terus saja mengunyah. Kemudian, _ahahaha_... tak kusangka, kodok itu membuat takut anak-anak yang duduk di dalam _kompartemen-_nya hingga terjadilah keributan itu." ungkap Naruto dengan nada enteng sembari meletakkan lengannya ke belakang kepalanya, menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Ia lanjut terkekeh lagi. "kau melewati bagian saat bocah gendut itu nyaris menelan kodok hijau itu dalam mulutnya. Soalnya, dia hanya bisa melongo saat si kodok melompat ke pangkuannya. _Hahahaha..._"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar tawa lebar sahabatnya itu. "Terdengar lucu tapi bukannya kau sudah janji sama ibumu untuk tidak berbuat nakal lagi, hm?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke―sedikit tersindir dengan bagian itu, "aku kan tidak sengaja memakannya, jadi itu bukan salahku. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau permen coklat itu akan berubah menjadi kodok hijau. Tapi... _hihihi_... yang tadi itu benar-benar lucu. Hmm, tertawa membuatku jadi kekurangan gula. Untung saja ada persiapan! _Yosh... ITADAKIMASU!_" seru Naruto seraya membuka tas ranselnya yang semuanya berisi permen coklat dan manisan-manisan lainnya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah barisan kalimat di dalam bukunya ke arah barisan permen coklat yang disodorkan oleh Naruto padanya.

"Aku sudah kelebihan gula, Naruto. Dan―aku tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu _manis_."

Naruto yang sudah mencomot habis kembang gula coklatnya―membuat mulutnya jadi belepotan coklat―hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia lupa kalau sahabatnya ini tidak terlalu suka _manisan_ atau yang berkaitan dengan _kelebihan gula dari kadar yang sesungguhnya_.

"Kau takut gendut ya, Sasuke?" sindir Naruto dengan kekehan kecil. "Hei, kau tahu. Kita ini masih anak-anak dan kita butuh banyak gula!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan kembali menikmati bacaannya. "Aku punya rencana yang lebih besar, Naruto."

Mendengar kata _rencana, _Naruto sedikit tertarik. Ia lalu berhenti memasukkan bola-bola coklat meledak ke dalam mulutnya, "rencana? Rencana apa?"

Dengan hentakan pelan, Sasuke meletakkan buku tebal dengan sampul yang bergerak-gerak di pangkuannya. Mata _onyx-_nya terlihat berusaha memastikan tak ada siapapun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sebelum akhrinya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Kita akan membuat sebuah _peta_."

"_Peta_? Maksudmu, peta sungguhan? Peta yang berisi gambar dan nama jalan? Peta yang berisi warna-warna dan peta yang―"

"Iya, _baka. _Peta."

"Peta apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan ingin tahu seraya mengunyah perlahan bola-bola coklat meledak yang nyaris meledak di tangannya.

"Peta akan denah seluruh lorong dan ruangan _Konoha Wizard Academy_." jawab Sasuke dengan nada pelan. "Aku berencana menggunakan itu sebagai referensi bagi kita bila suatu saat nanti kita merasa _jenuh _dengan sekolah dan kita bisa kabur tanpa ada yang mengetahui."

Meskipun terdengar tak meyakinkan, Naruto pun membulatkan matanya sebelum menelan semua coklat yang dikunyahnya. "Kau yakin kita bisa membuat peta macam begitu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku belajar dari buku, _baka_. Dan buku ini adalah salah satunya." Sasuke memperlihatkan _cover _buku tebal yang dibacanya tadi tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan mulai mengeja seluruh huruf yang tertulis di buku itu.

"_How to make your own magic. Written by―_umm, _To-To-To―_"

"_Tobirama Senjuu_. Salah satu pendiri _Konoha Wizard Academy_." potong Sasuke, membuat Naruto semakin melebarkan bola matanya yang dihiasi iris mata berwarna biru langit yang cerah. "Aku mendapatkannya di salah satu perpustakaan tua di _mansion_ milik keluargaku. Sangat berguna kupikir. Jadi... apa kau mau membantuku membuat _peta _itu, Naruto?"

Dengan wajah yang menimbang-nimbang, Naruto tampak berpikir lama. Kedua alisnya berkedut dan tampak jelas ia sedang berusaha memutuskan hingga akhirnya ia berteriak lagi.

"OK! Aku akan membantumu! Asalkan itu untuk kepentingan bersama, he he."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi... kenapa kereta ini lama sekali jalan sih? Huhh, bisa-bisa aku mati kebosanan di dalam sini. Mana harus duduk berjam-jam lagi. Hahh..."

Sasuke kembali membaca buku yang berisi sihir praktis untuk membuat sihirmu sendiri dan menekuninya. Melihat pembawaan Naruto yang tidak sabaran, mungkin benar ia akan mati kebosanan di dalam _kompartemen _dan akan terus begitu hingga berjam-jam kemudian. Jika saja Naruto punya hal lain yang bisa menahannya dari rasa kebosanan seperti buku yang akan membawa rencana besar Sasuke di _Konoha Wizard Academy _terwujud, ia takkan menjadi segelisah itu.

"Hei, Sasuke." Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan bola matanya dan menatap Naruto dari atas bukunya.

"Hn."

"Mm, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membuat rencana aneh seperti itu? Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi tembok berornamen dekat kaca jendela _kompartemen-_nya dan meluruskan kakinya hingga ia memperlihatkan pose ingin tidur.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto hingga suara peluit tanda kereta akan segera berjalan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah jendela. "Entahlah. Mungkin bisa digunakan untuk mengungkap rahasia besar yang tersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok misterius di sekolah itu. Lagipula―"

Mata _onyx _Sasuke beredar dan menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang sepertinya pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Dari balik jendela _kompartemen-_nya, ia seperti melihat sesosok anak perempuan berambut merah muda tampak ditolong oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin seusianya. Ia terus memandangi kedua sosok itu sehingga membuat ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa pernah melihat kejadian itu sebelumnya, bahkan pernah _mengalaminya_. Pandangannya terhadap kedua sosok itu semakin lama semakin menghilang saat kedua sosok itu berjalan bersama menuju ke arah pintu masuk gerbong. Rupanya, kereta terlambat bergerak karena kedua anak itu. Pasti karena mereka―

"Sasuke? Sasuke? OI SASUKE!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke seperti merasa ada yang berteriak kencang ke arahnya. Ia pun memutar kepalanya dan menatap wajah beringas Naruto, "dasar berisik."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, tauk. Tiba-tiba saja melongo dan melamun begitu. Memangnya ada apa di luar sana? Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hmm― _hey_, keretanya bergerak! Akhirnya..."

Suara roda-roda lokomotif kereta batu bara berwarna hitam itu terdengar memenuhi tiap koridor gerbong dan membuat anak-anak tingkat satu berteriak kegirangan. Mereka semua terdengar seperti tak sabar lagi melihat keindahan yang akan mereka lewati dan lebih hebat lagi setelah sampai di stasiun _Konoha Wizard Academy _yang katanya begitu megah. Naruto pun adalah salah satu anak yang sangat senang akan hal itu. Ia terus saja berceloteh di depan Sasuke akan kehebatan-kehebatan yang didengarnya oleh ibunya tentang sekolah sihir termasyur itu. Namun, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap dengan kosong. Pikirannya entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba beralih ke sebuah memori aneh saat menangkap sosok dua anak di peron tadi.

_de javu?_

* * *

Sakura bisa mendengar suara derap langkah di sekitarnya. Lama-kelamaan, suara derap langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Saat ia berusaha membuka matanya, perlahan ia melihat sosok jubah hitam yang hampir sama dengan jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. Sosok itu tampak mengulurkan lengannya dan menggunakannya sebagai bantal bagi kepala Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, penglihatan yang mengabur itu pun ikut menjadi jelas dan semakin jelas.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura mengedipkan matanya perlahan dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Ia pun meringis kesakitan dan refleks memegangi belakang kepalanya yang sakit. Ia masih merasa lututnya agak lemas. "_Dare?_" tanyanya ke arah sosok yang sudah menolongnya.

"Tenggelam di antara sekumpulan penyihir tingkat lima memang tidak menyenangkan ya?"

Meskipun masih sedikit sakit, Sakura berusaha berdiri dari posisinya. Namun, mengingat lututnya yang sedikit lecet akibat terjatuh di antara kerumunan siswa _Konoha Wizard Academy _yang berbadan besan dan tinggi, ia jadi terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan cepat, Sakura seperti bisa merasakan adanya dua lengan besar mengelilingi perutnya dan membuatnya tidak terjatuh. Saat sadar memang benar-benar ada dua lengan besar mengitari perutnya, dengan sigap, Sakura berdiri tegap meskipun harus menggigiti bawah bibirnya untuk menahan sakit di lututnya.

Entah kenapa, muncul sesuatu yang hangat di kedua pipi Sakura. Saat berbalik menghadap pemilik kedua lengan itu, Sakura langsung membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "_Ar-Arigato Gozaimasu! _Te-terima kasih sudah membantu!"

Sosok yang sudah membantu Sakura hingga ia akhirnya tersadar itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sakura. Namun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura.

"_Dou Itashimashite_―" jawabnya dengan lembut.

"―lututmu lecet. Aku bawa saputangan, mungkin bisa menutupi lukanya sedikit. Oh ya, itu kucingmu ya? Lucu sekali. Dia terus saja mengeong dan menjilati lukamu supaya kau bangun."

"Ah! _Ichigo!_" teriak Sakura ke arah kucingnya yang berbulu merah muda itu dan langsung menggapainya dan memeluknya, kontan membuat rasa nyeri di lututnya semakin menjadi. "_Aduh!_"

Sosok yang telah membantu Sakura itu kemudian mengambil selembar sapu tangan putih yang sedikit bernoda dari arah saku jubahnya. Ia kemudian berlutut tepat di hadapan Sakura dan mulai mengikatkan sapu tangannya itu di daerah sekitar luka Sakura. Sakura yang sedikit terkejut semakin membulatkan matanya saat ia menatap warna rambut sosok itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya tapi entah di mana.

"Ma-maaf, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok anak laki-laki yang menolong Sakura itu berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali mengikat dengan erat sapu tangannya di lutut kanan Sakura. Tak lama, ia akhirnya berdiri tegap dan mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya sekali lagi―membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"Apakah itu adalah ungkapan pertama yang diucapkan oleh seseorang setelah ia telah ditolong oleh orang lain?"

"Eh?"

Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan wajah bingungnya saat mendengar perkataan sosok anak laki-laki itu. Ia merasa bodoh sekali. Tidak semestinya ia bertanya hal itu pada orang yang telah menolongnya. Hal yang dilontarkannya tentu saja tidak sopan.

"Eh, erm― _well_, aku merasa―"

"Mungkin pernah. Kurasa, kita berdua adalah dua anak terakhir yang terlambat. Kita harus segera masuk ke dalam kereta kalau tidak mau dimarahi oleh tuan masinis." potong anak laki-laki itu.

Melihat wajah anak laki-laki yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat, Sakura semakin penasaran. Sambil terus memeluk _Ichigo―_kucingnya―ia akhirnya berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk gerbong murid tingkat satu. Dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba saja muncul Genma yang berlari mendekati Sakura yang tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"_Ms. Haruno! _Oh Merlin! Untunglah kau baik-baik saja!"

"_Yeah, _aku baik. Ke mana saja kau saat aku tenggelam di antara kerumunan siswa-siswi berbadan besar itu?" umpat Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Anak laki-laki yang berjalan di depannya pun ikut berhenti.

Genma mengeluarkan wajah bersalahnya dan berusaha meminta maaf, "maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu. Kupikir kau sudah masuk ke dalam kereta soalnya aku tadi melihat anak perempuan berambur merah yang mirip denganmu telah duduk di dalam _kompartemen_."

"Hahh... ya sudah. Aku juga sudah baik. Anak itu yang membantuku." ujar Sakura dengan nada lelah, meskipun pada kenyataannya rona merah di wajahnya belum menghilang.

Genma memutar kepalanya, memandang dalam-dalam ke arah anak laki-laki yang Sakura maksud. Anak itu pun hanya tersenyum, "dia― baik, kurasa." komen Genma. "Karena kereta akan berjalan sebentar lagi, kurasa kau harus segera naik ke atas. Aku akan pergi dari peron ini kalau aku sudah melihatmu duduk di salah satu _kompartemen_, oke?"

"Baiklah."

Dengan langkah pelan, Genma lalu berjalan lebih duluan dan berada di depan Sakura. Sesampainya ia di samping anak laki-laki itu, dengan cepat ia menepuk bahunya, "_tolong jaga dia_."

Anak laki-laki itu sedikit membulatkan matanya namun dengan cepat kembali normal saat Sakura telah sampai tepat di depan pintu masuk kereta. Ia sedikit menghela nafas pendek dan mata _onyx-_nya kembali berubah kosong, "_aku tahu itu_."

Saat berikutnya, baik Sakura maupun anak laki-laki itu telah berada dalam koridor gerbong murid tingkat satu. Mulai dari ujung pintu masuk hingga pertengahan gerbong, nyaris semua bahkan semua kursi dalam _kompartemen _telah terisi oleh siswa-siswi tingkat satu. Sakura pun merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan anak laki-laki yang secara sukarela membantunya bangun tidak mendapatkan tempat.

Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri koridor panjang itu hingga mata jeli Sakura mendapatkan sebuah ruang kosong di sebuah _kompartemen_. Ia pun tersenyum riang dan memutar kepalanya menatap ke arah anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi ikut bersamanya mencari kursi yang masih kosong. Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, Sakura lalu mengetuk pintu _kompartemen _yang masih memberi ruang kosong itu.

"Permisi, bisakah kami duduk di situ?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

Seorang anak perempuan bercepol dua yang tampak serius membaca harian _Daily Triumph _tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap ramah ke arah Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum dan sedikit menggeserkan badannya ke ujung pintu _kompartemen_, memberi ruang sedikit bagi Sakura. Sakura pun dengan senang meletakkan koper kecilnya di atas bagasi dan akan segera duduk.

"Mm, bisakah kalian memberikan ruang untuk temanku?" tanya Sakura ke arah anak laki-laki yang sedang menulis entah-apa-itu di balik perkamennya, tepat di hadapan gadis bercepol tadi. Karena tidak digubris, gadis bercepol itu kemudian menarik perkamen anak laki-laki berambut _bob _itu itu agar ia memperhatikan Sakura yang berusaha meminta ruang untuk duduk.

"Hei, Ten-Ten! Kau kenapa sih?! Aku sedang menulis daftar nama orang yang sudah kukenal hari ini!" umpat anak laki-laki berambut mengkilap itu. Terlihat ada anak laki-laki berambut nanas yang terlihat mengantuk di sebelahnya menguap lebar.

"Beri dia ruang. Temannya mau duduk." kilah gadis bercepol yang bernama Ten-Ten itu.

"Tapi, ini tempat untuk _Shino-kun_. Dia sedang di toilet sekarang." jawabnya tak mau kalah, "kembalikan perkamenku!"

Gadis bercepol itu pun menyerahkan perkamen milik anak laki-laki berambut _bob _itu. Ia kemudian menatap sedih ke arah Sakura. "Maaf, sudah ada yang menempati. Tapi, untuk kau masih ada tempat kok."

"_Demo..._"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan cari _kompartemen _lain. Tidak mungkin kursinya tidak cukup untuk semua murid kan?" ujar anak laki-laki yang telah menolong Sakura.

"Tapi..." Sakura merasa benar-benar tidak enak kali ini. Ia sudah ditolong dua kali oleh anak itu. Tak lama, Sakura akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah gadis bercepol bernama Ten-Ten. Di sebelahnya ada seorang anak perempuan lain yang tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk _hamster _besar berbulu kecoklatan.

Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan _kompartemen _yang ditempati oleh Sakura. Namun, Sakura sepertinya belum mengetahui nama anak laki-laki yang baik hati itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia lalu berdiri dan menggeser pintu berkaca _kompartemen_-nya dan berteriak dari arah belakang anak laki-laki berambut kehitaman itu.

"Maaf! Aku belum tahu namamu. Namaku _Haruno Sakura_! Kalau kau?"

Kontan, anak laki-laki itu berhenti dan sedikit memalingkan kepalanya. "_Sai. Torazu Sai_."

"_Sai..._" ulang Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia pun tersenyum riang ke arah Sai seraya melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. "Sai-_kun! _Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya!"

Meskipun sedikit terkejut, Sai berusaha tersenyum kecil. Perkataan Kakashi padanya waktu itu mungkin benar adanya.

"―_dia itu anak yang baik. Berteman dengannya ya_."

Sai memutar kembali kepalanya dan berjalan menelusuri koridor panjang itu. Dalam hatinya ia terus berharap mungkin saja benar-benar ada seseorang di luar sana yang mau berteman dengannya meskipun dengan _dirinya _yang seperti itu―

* * *

"Hei Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku punya lelucon lucu."

"Hn. Apapun itu tidak akan membuatku tertawa, _baka._"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya dan memperlihatkan wajah geramnya, "kau tak asyik. HAHH... seandainya saja ada orang yang mau menghargai lelucon lucuku. Hmm..."

_TOK TOK TOK_

Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu berkaca _kompartemen _yang ditempati oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya mereka berdua. Para murid lain sepertinya tidak mau atau bahkan malah tidak akan pernah mau masuk satu _kompartemen _dengan kedua anggota _The Marauders_ itu. Mungkin ada aura aneh yang mengitari kedua orang ini dan bisa saja membuatmu ingin menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu di dalam toilet.

Naruto lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan segera membuka pintu _kompartemen-_nya agar orang yang mengetuk bisa masuk.

"Permisi, bisakah aku duduk di sini. Tampaknya masih ada kursi yang kosong di _kompartemen _ini."

Dengan menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, Naruto pun segera membereskan sampah kembang gulanya yang berserakan di mana-mana. Sasuke sedikit menaikkan bola matanya dari arah atas buku yang masih saja dibacanya. Tatapannya sedikit tajam dan dahinya mengkerut tipis.

"Oh yeah. Tentu saja, _buddy_. Kau bisa duduk di sini. Maaf sedikit kotor, kurasa, _hehehe_." kekeh Naruto.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam itu lalu meletakkan koper kayunya di atas bagasi gerbong dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _kompartemen _itu sebelum duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto terus saja menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah cerianya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyodorkan tangannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto. Kalau kau?"

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan sedikit mengeluarkan senyumnya ke arah Naruto. Ia lalu membalas sodoran tangan Naruto, "aku Torazu Sai. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto."

"He he, aku juga. Dan orang aneh yang duduk di depanku ini namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke lengkapnya. Kau tahu tidak, dia itu orang yang sangat tidak asyik. Dia tidak pernah tertawa kalau aku menceritakan lelucon tentang ayam hitam yang tersesat di gunung. Huh."

Merasa kesal, Sasuke menghentakkan buku yang dibacanya di pangkuannya dan menatap sengit ke arah Naruto, "mana mungkin aku bisa tertawa kalau melihat wajah anehmu saat menceritakan bagian si ayam hitam terjepit bebatuan gunung. Wajahmu mirip kepiting rebus, kau tahu." kilah Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak laki-laki bernama Sai. Mata _onyx-_nya seakan berusaha mencoba membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sai. Tak hanya itu, aura aneh terasa melingkupi diri Sai. "_Dia itu... jangan-jangan..._"

"Hai, Sasuke. Kuharap kita bisa berteman." ujar Sai dengan ramah.

"Ya."

Sasuke sangat heran dengan Naruto. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak merasakan aura aneh yang terasa mengelilingi Sai. Naruto juga penyihir berdarah murni sama seperti dirinya tapi ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Sasuke menatap agak lama ke arah Sai sebelum akhirnya kembali menekuni bacaannya.

"_Kurasa dia itu memang―_"

—_To be Con__tinued—_

* * *

_**A/N :**_

Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, saya tidak menulis fanfic apapun. Ah iya, mungkin karena kesibukan mempersiapkan SNMPTN 2009. Tapi, yang sudah berlalu, berlalulah. ^_^

Yaiyy! Akhirnya Sakura ketemu ama Sai. Dan Sai juga udah ketemu ama Sasuke dan Naruto. Fiuhh... capek juga nulisnya. Di chapter ini Sasuke sedikit tahu kalau Sai itu adalah _vampire_, soalnya menurut versi saya, penyihir berdarah murni bisa tahu tipe makhluk seperti apa orang yang ditemuinya melalui auranya.

Great Thanks to:

**Kumiko a.k.a Panda, uchibi nara, MzProngs, Furukara Ruki, hiryuka nishimori.**

Arigatou gozaimashita.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**A Naruto **_**fanfiction**_

**Cherry Blossom and Marauders**

**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**

* * *

**Chapter ****8 : FRIENDS AND FOES**

Langit yang berwarna keabuan putih itu terlihat ingin sekali menurunkan hujan. Namun, tampaknya tetes-tetes air itu tak kunjung membasahi daratan dataran tinggi yang membentang mulai dari pegunungan _Saruyama _hingga perbatasan _Konohagakure_. Kumpulan awan putih itu pun semakin memudarkan warnanya tatkala sang raja sinar mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Asap-asap hitam yang membentuk bak kepulan busa kotor juga nampak seperti menuntun awan _greyish _itu mengikuti warnanya. Matahari kian tak bersinar lagi. Siang yang menjadi wadah akan cahaya terang harus pulang ke sarangnya saat sang saudara kembar harus menggantikan tugasnya.

Langit malam menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang bisa dilihat oleh anak-anak calon penyihir dari _kompartemen_ paling belakang. Bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip mulai menghiasi langit gelap itu. Kumpulan bintang yang paling terang saling bergabung dan membentuk deretan garis panjang dan lama-kelamaan wujud singa mengaum terlihat sangat jelas. Bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali melihat bintang-bintang bergerak seperti itu sangat kegirangan dan berusaha mendongakkan kepala mereka ke luar jendela. Tak kecuali bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sejak kecil sering didongengkan oleh sang ibunda akan keajaiban _nagareboshi_.

"Ahh... kira-kira _Kaa-chan _sedang apa ya?"

Naruto memangku dagunya seraya mengigau malas ke arah jendela _kompartemen-_nya. Pandangannya seakan kosong dan terus saja menatap langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang berbentuk dua _centaurus _yang saling bertarung. Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum mengigau kembali.

"Pasti sekarang sedang menangis. Ahh..."

Kedua mata _onyx _yang baru saja terbuka dari tidur yang dibilang cukup berkualitas itu merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan seorang Naruto yang terlihat murung. Merasa tidak senang dengan keluhan sahabatnya itu, ia lalu berusaha meluruskan kedua tangannya ke atas seraya mengeratkan jubah hitamnya yang kendur.

"Itu karena kau bilang ke ibumu kalau kau tidak mau punya adik. Baru rasa sekarang." tutur Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan kuapan yang lebar. Sai yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di balik buku usangnya juga sedikit tersenyum.

Terusik dengan jawaban rasional dari seorang Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya dengan masih memangku dagunya. Mulutnya terlihat seperti mengkomat-kamitkan beberapa hal yang bisa diterjemahkan oleh Sasuke sebagai rasa kesal karena tidak bisa menjawab pernyataannya. Pandangan matanya pun berubah sedikit fokus dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Heii, kalau sekarang kubilang ke _Kaa-chan _untuk dibuatkan adik, bukankah itu aneh? Aku tidak mau punya adik yang berbeda usia terlalu jauh denganku. Aku juga tidak suka anak kecil apalagi yang suka menangis. Bikin sakit kepala, kau tahu." ujar Naruto masih dengan pose yang sama. Ia lalu memalingkan sedikit pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terlihat mengantuk. "Mm, dilihat dari cara bicaramu, sepertinya kau ingin sekali punya... _adik_, _ne Sasuke_?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Sai yang sedari tadi asyik dengan bacaannya juga mulai memperhatikan percakapan yang baru saja dimulai sejak istirahat panjang itu. Dengan sedikit menurunkan bukunya, bola mata Sai berpindah dari arah Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Aku― sudah punya kakak, buat apa punya adik." jawab Sasuke sambil menaikkan pundaknya sedikit. Naruto mengeluarkan tatapan _tak-percayanya _ke arah Sasuke. Ia semakin menyipitkan matanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Sasuke. Aku tahu kalau kita berdua ini suka membuat onar tapi hal yang membedakan antara kita berdua adalah kau-ingin-punya-adik. Iya kan, _Sasuke-kun_? Lagipula, anak tunggal sepertiku yang berperan ganda sebagai si sulung maupun si bungsu, menurutku jadi bungsu itu tidak enak. Meskipun kau terlihat lebih disayang oleh orang tuamu tapi kau tidak bisa menjadi contoh bagi kakakmu karena si sulung_lah _yang selalu dianggap sebagai panutan. Bukan begitu, Sasuke? Lebih enak jadi anak tengah―

"―oh ya, kalau kau bagaimana Sai? Apakah kau juga anak tunggal? Atau punya kakak atau adik? Ceritakan tentang dirimu. Karena mulai sejak kau menemukan _kompartemen _kami, kau sudah jadi bagian dari _tim_ kami." cerocos Naruto yang selalu dibumbui dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Sai yang tiba-tiba dibawa dalam percakapan antara kubu Naruto-Sasuke itu sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya. Mata _onyx _lesunya mulai berpaling dari bacaan yang menurutnya bisa membunuh waktu kosong ke arah kedua anak laki-laki seusianya itu. Semakin lama, kerutan tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya, kebingungan dengan maksud ucapan Naruto.

"_T-tim_?" ulang Sai seraya menurunkan perlahan buku usangnya di pangkuannya. Tatapannya terlihat tidak yakin. Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak, beralih dari Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang kemudian ke arah Naruto yang masih tersenyum senang. "_Tim_?"

Naruto mengangguk senang. Wajah kusutnya berubah riang seketika. "_Marauders Team_."

"_Ma-Marau_―"

Mendengar kata _Marauders _yang keluar dengan seenaknya dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke membulatkan matanya serta kedua alisnya tampak berkedut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto dengan begitu mudahnya _merekrut _seseorang dalam _tim konyol_ yang menurutnya belum terlalu dikenalnya.

"―_ders_?" lanjut Sai perlahan. "Maksudmu... _Tim Perompak_?"

"_HAI'_!" seru Naruto, matanya kemudian beralih ke arah Sasuke, "hey, hey, Sasuke. Katamu, kita akan membuat _sesuatu yang rahasia _itu kan? Kalau berdua saja sepertinya akan sulit. Makanya―" lanjutnya dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memotong percakapan yang mulai menghangat antara ketiga calon penyihir itu. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya, ia menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Naruto―seperti ingin mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya yang amat atas permintaan Naruto itu.

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus, _ne Sasuke_? Lagipula, sepertinya Sai adalah anak yang baik, iya kan, Sai?" ujar Naruto agak gusar yang diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis ke arah Sai. Sai pun hanya menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit. "Lagipula, tim kita harus sedikit berkembang. Aku tahu kalau _Marauders _hanya tim konyol yang kita buat karena kejadian _waktu _itu. Tapi, setidaknya orang luas juga perlu tahu eksistensi kita dalam dunia keonaran!" serunya dengan wajah yang berapi-api. Tampaknya semangat membara mulai berkobar di seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Untuk rencana yang itu, hanya kau dan aku. Selain dari itu, terserah kau saja." balas Sasuke dengan nada menolak.

"Ke-KENAPA TIDAK BOLEH?"

Mendengar seruan tak penting dari Naruto, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas seraya menumpu dagunya di salah satu lengan kursi bermotif marun di _kompartemen _nyaman itu. Pandangannya kemudian berpindah ke arah Sai yang masih tersenyum ramah melihat kelakuan kocak Naruto yang terus saja mengutarakan hal-hal masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan _asal-usul _nama _Marauders._

"Mm, kok rasanya hanya aku yang terus saja bicara ya? Hei Sai, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." sambung Naruto setelah merasa sedikit lelah dengan kegiatannya yang berbicara tiada henti.

Sai menelengkan kepalanya dan memandang Naruto, perlahan ia mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu dibarengi dengan menutup sampul usang buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi. Ia sedikit membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering dengan deheman kecil. "Sebenarnya, aku juga anak tunggal, sama sepertimu, Naruto. Tapi, aku sangat akrab dengan kakekku. Kami punya lahan luas yang diisi dengan berbagai pohon _ek _dan _ginkou_. Dan bersama dengan kakekku, kami sering bermain _kriket_―"

Sasuke dan Naruto mendengarkan jawaban Sai yang terkesan begitu hati-hati itu. Dari mimik wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia benar-benar ingin menjaga sesuatu hal yang mungkin saja bisa diasumsikan berbeda oleh kedua anggota _Marauders _itu. Sai pun merasa terus saja ditatap untuk beberapa saat hingga Naruto memecah keheningan tak enak itu.

"_Well, _kudengar _kriket _adalah permainan yang bagus tapi... _hei Sai_, kau tidak tertarik dengan _Quidditch _ya? Kau tahu tidak, ada beberapa tim hebat dari _Hi no Kuni _yang sering menjadi juara di laga dunia! Dan, dan, kebanyakan mereka adalah lulusan tim _Quidditch _dari _Konoha Wizard Academy_. Uwo... aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat masuk tim _Quidditch _di sekolah itu! Pasti keren..."

"Hei, hei, kau tidak bisa langsung tim kalau tidak mengikuti uji coba menaiki sapu terlebih dulu, _baka_. Memangnya kau sudah pintar memanggil sapu terbangmu?" ejek Sasuke.

"Heh! Kalau untuk yang itu sih, dengan satu kali percobaan saja, aku pasti langsung direkrut. Dan― pasti direkrut jadi _Seeker_, yeah..."

Tampak Naruto sedang membayangkan dirinya terbang di udara dengan gagahnya bersama dengan sebuah _snitch _dalam genggamannya. Ia benar-benar mengkhayal untuk beberapa saat.

"Kurasa, Naruto pasti akan dengan mudah melewati masa percobaan itu." ungkap Sai, berusaha membela Naruto. Naruto pun mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya seraya memukul-mukul pundak Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang mengakibatkan Sai nyari tertunduk jatuh.

"Hahaha, kau memang teman yang pengertian, Sai. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kepalaku. Dan sebenarnya aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan― Mmm, oh ya Sai, mmm... _bagaimana ngomongnya ya_... erm― eh― err―"

Melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto yang seperti berusaha mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk diungkapkan, Sai pun hanya tersenyum ramah sekali lagi, "katakan saja apa yang ingin Naruto katakan. Tidak usah sungkan."

Kedua mata kebiruan itu langsung beralih menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke yang terkesan kosong dan hampa. Merasa paham dengan maksud yang ingin diucapkan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pendek dan melanjutkan arti dari tatapan mata Naruto.

"Hh, dia ingin tahu, dan aku pun juga ingin tahu akan sesuatu hal, _Sai._"

Sai memutar kepalanya dan menatap bertanya ke arah Sasuke, "apa itu?"

Sasuke seperti berusaha memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari luar bilik _kompartemen _mereka. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tirai kecil yang terikat di sudut kanan pintu kaca _kompartemen _itu hingga ia yakin tak ada siapapun yang mendengar atau _menguping_.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya kembali, Sasuke pun kembali mengulang ucapannya dan semakin membuat Sai penasaran meskipun dalam hatinya, Sai telah mengetahui _maksud _yang Naruto ingin utarakan itu.

"Maaf jika hal ini sedikit mengganggumu tapi―

"―sebenarnya, kau ini―"

* * *

Gerbong untuk anak tingkat tiga terlihat lebih luas dibandingkan dengan gerbong untuk calon penyihir tingkat satu ataupun dua. Karena sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan teman se-asrama mereka masing-masing, suasana percakapan pun mengalir dengan leluasa meskipun terkadang anak-anak dari asrama _**Genbu**_sering merebut dan mengambil alih bilik-bilik _kompartemen _anak-anak dari asrama lain bila menurut mereka _kompartemen _itu adalah properti mereka.

Dan suasana seperti itu kerap kali terjadi apalagi jika berkaitan dengan dua orang yang paling disegani di antara murid tingkat tiga asrama _**Genbu**_.

"Heh, dasar _half-blood_, aku benci mereka."

"Tenanglah Ino. Yang tadi itu kurasa mereka tidak sengaja."

Seorang anak perempuan berambut kekuningan yang diikat ekor kuda berjalan dengan angkuhnya di lorong gerbong penyihir tingkat tiga. Dengan langkah bak seorang _hime_, ia terus saja mengumpat akan hal-hal yang tidak penting sehingga terlihat jelas kerutan tipis di antara kedua alisnya. Jubah hitamnya terkesan seperti melayang karena langkahnya yang cepat itu, begitu pula dengan derai rambut lurusnya yang nyaris membuat gadis yang mengikutinya dari belakang tidak bisa melihat.

"Hei, Ami. Aku bisa saja memantrai mereka menjadi kaku seperti patung kalau saja kau tidak menghentikanku. Dengar ya, jika hal seperti itu terulang lagi―"

Gadis berperawakan manis namun angkuh itu kemudian berbalik dengan sigap dan secepat kilat mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya tepat di ujung hidung anak perempuan berambut kehitaman pendek yang bernama Ami itu.

"―aku tidak segan memantraimu juga."

"Hhh, iya, iya, aku tahu itu, Ino. Tapi, untuk yang kali ini, kumohon kau menahan sikapmu itu. Kau tahu kan, _Neji _tidak suka keributan antara asrama kita dengan asrama lain, apalagi dengan asrama _**Suzaku**_. Kau juga tidak mau membuat marah _Professor Nagato_ kan, Ino?"

Mendengar kata _Professor Nagato _yang keluar dari mulut Ami, gadis bernama Ino itu langsung menghentikan langkah cepatnya dan sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Keringat tipis mulai membasahi sudut keningnya dan tampak ada sedikit rasa takut di balik wajah cantiknya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kedua gadis tingkat dua itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meskipun dengan tempo yang lebih lambat. Gadis yang mengikutinya dari belakang pun menghelan nafas panjang dan merasa sedikit tenang. "Untung saja. Hei Ino! Kau langsung kembali ke _kompartemen-_mu ya!"

Seruan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ami hanya bisa dibalas Ino dengan lambaian cepat dari belakangnya.

"Dasar dia itu." keluh Ami sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam _kompartemen-_nya sendiri.

Langkah-langkah sepatu yang sangat khas terdengar memenuhi lorong gerbong tingkat tiga itu. Sebuah k_ompartemen_ yang terletak paling depan terdengar begitu sunyi dan sedikit membuat Ino khawatir. Perlahan, ia lalu menggeser pintu bilik _kompartemen _itu dan kedua bola matanya tepat memandang ke arah seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk diam sambil memangku dagunya. Pandangan anak laki-laki itu pun terus saja berada pada sisi jendela yang memberikan pemandangan malam yang gelap.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu, _Yamanaka_. Sedikit kesalahan bisa mengubah poin asrama kita." ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berusaha melanjutkan langkahnya dan memasuki bilik _kompartemen _itu.

Setelah kembali tenang, Ino pun menutup pintu kaca _kompartemen-_nya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah anak laki-laki itu. Masih dengan pose yang sama, anak lak-laki yang berusia kurang lebih tiga belas tahun itu menghela nafas pendek sebelum akhirnya mendengar kata maaf kecil dari arah Ino.

"Aku― aku sedikit kesal."

Kata _kesal _sepertinya membuat anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu agak menaikkan kepalanya dan memutar badannya. Mata _lavender-_nya yang tajam seperti bisa menembus apa saja, termasuk isi hati seseorang apabila ia berbohong. Ia lalu menatap sebentar ke arah Ino sebelum akhirnya melipat kedua lengannya.

"_Professor Nagato _meminta kita untuk tidak terlibat dengan perkelahian apapun untuk saat ini. Terlalu beresiko, kurasa. Apalagi, _Ketua Prefek _bersama dengan anggotanyaselalu mengawasi gerak-gerik setiap siswa _Konoha._ Lagipula, sekarang adalah masa tahun ajaran baru. Itu artinya, akan ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke asrama kita dan kita― kita tidak boleh menunjukkan hal-hal yang buruk di depan para _daun muda _itu kan?"

Sebuah seringai tipis terlukis di balik wajah _charming _seorang _Hyuuga Neji _yang merupakan orang nomor satu yang paling disegani oleh semua murid tingkat tiga asrama _**Genbu**_. Bahkan, senior-senior mereka di asrama yang sama juga terkesan ingin menjaga jarak dari seorang _Hyuuga _yang satu ini.

"Kudengar, si _Uchiha _yang itu juga akan masuk ke sekolah ini. Tak kusangka, perhatian _council _seakan-akan beralih pada urusan kecil seperti itu. Ah ya, wajar saja kan. Selama kurang lebih seratus tahun ini, keluarganya selalu menjadi _leader _dan memegang kekuasaan penuh akan _pureblood community council_. Hh, monarki selalu menjadi alasan akan hal itu―"

Ino sedikit terkejut dengan kata _Uchiha _yang diucapkan oleh Neji. Ia lalu membulatkan matanya dan kemudian wajah kesal yang terpatri di wajahnya berubah semu dan kemerahan dengan cepatnya. "Ah! Maksudmu, _Sasuke? Sasuke _yang itu? _Kyaaa..._ dasar Sasuke bodoh. Kenapa ia tidak cerita kalau akan ke sekolah ini juga. Ahh, sekarang dia pasti ada di gerbong belakang."

Neji hanya bisa mengedipkan mata putihnya yang cemerlang itu dengan pelan saat melihat kelakuan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang berubah sedemikian drastis hanya dengan mengucapkan kata _Uchiha _saja. Ia kembali menghadapkan mata _lavernder-_nya yang terkesan sedih ke arah langit gelap itu.

"Dia pasti masuk asrama kita! Iya! Aku yakin itu. Soalnya keluarga _Uchiha _setiap tahun selalu masuk ke dalam asrama _**Genbu **_kan? Iya kan, Neji-_kun_?"

"Hn. Mungkin." jawab Neji dengan pelan.

"Kenapa mungkin, Neji-_kun_? Itu kan hal yang pasti! Dilihat dari pohon keluarga kita, sekarang ini hanya ada kurang lebih sepuluh keluarga inti _pureblood _yang tersisa. Dan di antara ke sepuluhnya, ada keluarga _Uchiha _yang selalu menjaga kemurniannya dan semua generasi mereka akan dimasukkan ke dalam asrama kita! Sama seperti keluargamu dan keluargaku." tutur Ino dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. "_Gyaaa... _sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan _Sasuke-koi_!"

Dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, Ino terus mengungkapkan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu ingin dimengerti oleh seorang Hyuuga Neji. Meskipun nampaknya gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat begitu bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa seorang _Uchiha _akan memasuki asrama mereka, lain halnya dengan Neji yang sepertinya tidak begitu suka dengan kenyataan itu. Mungkin saja, ketidaksukaannya hanyalah bermula dari cerita turun-temurun antara keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang sering berselisih paham dan prinsip. Dan, kenyataan yang seperti itu sering mengakar hingga ke sumsum tulang para generasi mereka.

"_Uchiha Sasuke..._"

"Hahhh..." keluh Ino sembari menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah sandaran kursi empuknya. Ia lalu meraih bantal kecil yang terletak tak terpakai di sudut kursinya dan mulai merebahkan badannya ke sisi kanannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" keheningan sesaat yang muncul di antara kedua penyihir tingkat tiga itu tiba-tiba terpecahkan oleh Neji yang mulai bertanya ke arah Ino.

Ino mengangguk pelan dari balik posisi tidurnya. Neji pun segera melanjutkan setelah melihat persetujuan Ino dari ujung ekor matanya yang berwarna putih cemerlang. "Sejak kapan kau mulai mengenal―

"―_Uchiha Sasuke_?"

Diam untuk beberapa saat dan nampaknya Ino seperti tidak ingin menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang entah kenapa sudah sejak lama dikaguminya, meskipun usia mereka terpaut dua tahun.

"_Well_, waktu itu, keluargaku dan keluarganya tengah mengadakan pertemuan penting di _Uchiha's Manor_. Usiaku masih sembilan tahun saat itu dan ia masih tujuh tahun. Saat itu, aku diajak oleh ibuku untuk mengenal dengan baik penerus _council _dari keluarga _Uchiha_. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal _sang kakak _sebab gap usia kami agak jauh dan ia lebih sering ikut di belakang ayahnya jadi... aku hanya mengenal _sang adik _saja, yaitu Sasuke-_kun_. Dia itu― dia itu anak yang manis yang suka memegangi gaun ibunya dari belakang, seperti tak mau dipisahkan. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu, aku mulai mengaguminya. Sangat bodoh kan? Hanya dengan melihat wajah _innocent-_nya, aku jadi terkagum-kagum padanya." jawab Ino yang diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Tapi... yang lebih membuatku kagum padanya adalah saat ia menyodorkan tangan kecilnya padaku kala aku terjatuh di kolam _gurita raksasa _di gedung pertemuan _council_. Ahh... aku terlihat bodoh sekali waktu itu!" lanjut Ino seraya memeluk erat bantal merah yang membuatnya ingin tertidur lagi.

"_Sou ka_?"

"Hmm? Memangnya ada apa, Neji-_kun_?"

Pandangan mata _lavender _Neji yang terus tertuju ke arah sebuah titik tak terlihat dengan mata telanjang berubah ke arah lampu berpendar yang menyala tepat di atas ruangan _kompartemen _mereka. "Kau tahu kan, segala benci bermula dari rasa kagum dan _cinta_."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan segala omong kosong yang mengatakan _cinta _itu lebih kuat daripada kematian. Bukankah yang membawa ke kematian itu sendiri adalah hal yang orang-orang sebut sebagai _pengorbanan _akan _cinta_? Huh, konyol sekali."

Ucapan Neji yang menurut Ino sangat berbeda dengan persepsinya akan _cinta, _tiba-tiba saja terpatahkan begitu saja. Meskipun sedikit menyangsikan, apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji ada benarnya juga. Selama ini, yang membuat komunitas sihir tetap terjaga keseimbangannya ialah ketidakegoisan para penyihir berdarah murni yang tidak pernah menomorsatukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan emosi dan _cinta_. Dan terkadang, hal itulah yang selalu menyebabkan banyaknya keluarga _half-blood _terlahir di komunitas sihir.

"Jadi, kita tidak boleh menyukai seseorang atas pilihan kita sendiri? Begitu kan maksudmu, _Neji_?"

Neji hanya mengangkat pundaknya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ino yang ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapan mereka. "Kurasa, kita tidak boleh hanya mementingkan emosi saja. Seorang penyihir selalu menggunakan sisi rasionalnya, bukan irasional."

"Mm, _wakatta._" jawab Ino dengan nada agak enggan."_Ne, _Neji-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Meski tidak diminta pun, apakah _hari itu _akan tiba?" tanya Ino―sedikit mengeluarkan deheman kecil. "Kau tahu kan maksudku."

"Ya." jawab Neji yang hanya dibalas Ino dengan senyum lelah. "Kau dan aku tahu bahwa komunitas sihir tidak akan terus berlangsung dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Jika ingin memeroleh suatu yang besar, kita harus mengorbankan hal yang lebih besar lagi. Dan hanya _kita _yang bisa melakukan pengorbanan itu."

"Tapi... aku ingin tetap― _aku ingin tetap hidup_! Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku― aku tidak mau berakhir di ujung tongkat sihir orang-orang yang mungkin saja kukenal dalam hidupku. Aku―"

"Jika waktunya tiba, maka semua kekhawatiran kita akan hilang. Sekarang, pikirkan saja hal yang masih bisa kita lakukan. Setelah itu, kita pikirkan lagi rencana-rencana lain untuk masa depan. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu setelah mengetahui suatu _kebenaran _yang tidak begitu menyenangkan."

Ino menaikkan alisnya dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia lalu menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Neji yang tampak mengeluarkan gurat kekesalannya meskipun kecil.

"_Kebenaran? _Kebenaran apa?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Neji terdiam sambil menutup kedua matanya. Terlihat jelas ia sedang memutar kembali memori yang tersimpan dalam bilik _cerebral-_nya. Setelah menemukan kembali potongan memori itu, ia lalu membuka mata _lavender-_nya.

"Kebenaran akan asal-usul seluruh keluarga penyihir berdarah murni."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana suasana di kota para _Muggle, _Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apakah makanan di sana enak-enak?"

"Dasar kau ini, _Chouji_. Hanya makanan saja yang dari tadi kau bicarakan. Nanti kau bisa semakin _gen_―"

_PLOPP_

"_Kata gendut sangat tabu bagi Choji!._" ungkap _Nara Shikamaru _dengan nada berbisik-bisik ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berambut nge-_bob _yang duduk di samping kirinya. Ia pun secara tiba-tiba menutup mulut anak laki-laki itu dengan telapak tangannya. Baru kali ini ia membuka suaranya sebab sejak dimulainya kereta berjalan, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur.

"Huhh, padahal tadi, itu kan tempat untuk _Shino-kun_. Kenapa kau malah minta tukaran tempat sih, _Chouji_?" ujar Ten-Ten dengan gusar dari balik koran _Daily Triumph-_nya.

Anak laki-laki bertubuh subur yang terus saja mengunyah itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya dan menjawab kekesalan Ten-Ten, "soalnya, di tempatku duduk tadi, ada katak hijau besar yang menganggu. Aku sangat takut dengan katak itu, makanya aku memohon pada Shino untuk bertukar tempat. Lagipula, tak kusangka, Shikamaru juga ada di _kompartemen _kalian." jawab Chouji dengan nada yang sedikit kurang bisa dimengerti sebab mulutnya penuh dengan keripik kentang.

Sakura sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-teman barunya itu. Ia sangat senang dengan suasana akrab yang terjalin di _kompartemen-_nya. Ia dipertemukan dengan beberapa anak-anak tingkat satu―sama sepertinya―yang sangat suka menceritakan hal-hal baru padanya. Ia telah mengenal seorang anak laki-laki baik hati di peron tadi dan kemudian ditambah lagi dengan beberapa orang lagi yang menurutku sangat lucu.

"Oh ya Sakura, pertanyaan si rambut _bob _tadi belum kau jawab." Seorang anak perempuan yang memeluk hamster berbulu kecoklatan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya dan membuat Sakura memutar pandangannya. Rambut kecoklatan yang ia biarkan terurai kemudian ia ikat hingga rapi.

"Hei, hei, namaku _Rock Lee_, tau! _Rock Lee_! Bukan si-_bob_!" seru Lee yang telah terlepas dari jerat telapak tangan Shikamaru dengan gusar.

Anak perempuan yang memeluk hamster itu terlihat tidak peduli, "sama saja."

"APA? Bukannya kau juga sama anehnya? Membawa-bawa hamster ke setiap tempat." balas Lee dengan nada kesal, padahal si anak perempuan seperti tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

"Merepotkan sekali." komen Shikamaru sambil menutup kedua telingannya dengan telunjuknya. Ia melihat Chouji yang tampak menawarkan keripik kentang ke arahnya. "Trims."

"Heii... berhenti kalian berdua. Lee dan Hokuto, kalian berdua dilarang berisik. Berikan waktu buat Sakura-_chan _untuk bicara." ujar Ten-Ten yang baru saja menutup lembar terakhir dari halaman koran yang ia baca terus-menerus. Gambar seorang kakek tua yang tengah berpidato dari atas podium terus saja bergerak-gerak tepat di halaman depannya―sedikit membuat Sakura mengurangi perhatiannya akan percakapan _teman-teman _barunya. "Nah Sakura-_chan_, kita di sini ingin mengetahui sebenarnya kota para _Muggle _itu seperti apa. Bisa kau berikan sedikit gambaran pada kami?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Sakura harus mengembalikan kesadarannya yang utuh dan kembali pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ten-Ten padanya. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau badam bergerak-gerak sebelum kemudian berhenti di suatu titik.

"_Well, _suasana di tempatku dibesarkan sangat nyaman, tentunya. Aku belum terlalu mengetahui segala hal yang ada di komunitas sihir _Konoha _ini, jadi, aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana menjelaskan secara detail tentang kondisi kota para _Muggle _kepada kalian. Begitulah." jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Tapi, pada umumnya, orang-orang yang kalian sebut sebagai _Muggle _itu tidaklah sama."

"Tidak sama?" tanya Ten-Ten yang dibarengi dengan wajah penuh tanya oleh Lee dan Chouji. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Hokuto, dalam waktu yang bersamaan menguap lebar.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan dan kembali melanjutkan, "karakter setiap _Muggle _berbeda satu sama lain. Jika di dunia ini ada siang dan malam, bulan dan matahari, lalu ada musim semi dan gugur, maka di dunia para _Muggle _juga ada _jahat _dan _baik_. Er― maksudku―"

"Selalu ada yang saling berkontradiksi kan?" potong Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Rupanya, bahasa yang digunakan terlalu sulit dimengerti oleh yang lain, kecuali Sakura, tentunya. "Hahh, di mana-mana juga sama saja. Ada hal yang merepotkan dan ada yang tidak. Tapi, lebih banyak yang merepotkan daripada yang tidak. Dan itulah hal yang paling merepotkan di dunia ini."

"Wow. Dalam satu kalimat, kau menggunakan kata merepotkan hingga lebih dari dua kali, Shikamaru-_kun_." ungkap gadis berperawakan kecil bernama Hokuto sambil mengeluarkan suara tepuk tangan yang sangat keras hingga hamster yang menggulung di pangkuannya nyaris terbangun, "aku kagum denganmu. _Bravo, bravo_!"

Shikamaru tampak mengeluarkan cengiran malasnya, "_mendokuse_."

"Ah! Kau mengucapkan kata merepotkan lagi! Hari ini, aku sudah mendengar kau mengeluarkan kata _merepotkan _atau _mendokuse _sebanyak tujuh kali. Hm, hm, hm." seru Hokuto dengan telunjuk yang terus tertunjuk tepat di depan ujung hidung Shikamaru. Mereka berdua memang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Oi! Berhenti melakukan hal konyol itu, _henna onna_. _Cih, _merepotkan."

"Ah! Sudah delapan kali! Kau sungguh anak yang _merepotkan_, Shikamaru-_kun_! Ahahaha..." kikik Hokuto dengan girang.

"_Menyebalkan_. Berisik!" seru Shikamaru tak tahan. Ia lalu menutup kedua telinganya dan berusaha membunyikan wajahnya di balik jubah hitamnya yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Perbuatan konyolnya itu sepertinya membuat anak-anak yang lain ikut tertawa sedangkan Chouji berusaha menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat kecilnya itu.

Semakin lama, decak tawa itu terdengar melingkupi seisi _kompartemen _mereka. Untung saja, setiap _kompartemen _dibersi semacam mantra antisadap sehingga siapapun yang berada di luar _kompartemen_ tidak akan terganggu dengan keributan dalam bilik _kompartemen._

Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang telah berubah warna semerah tomat, Hokuto terus saja menggodanya dan semakin menggodanya hingga akhir perjalanan panjang mereka yang sedikit melelahkan namun mengasyikan. Sakura pun merasa sedikit terlepas dari beban yang selama beberapa hari ini mengikat dirinya. Ia terus saja membayangkan hal terburuk yang akan dialaminya, sama seperti saat ia akan memasuki kelas baru di tempatnya dahulu bersekolah. Namun, tampaknya hal yang seperti itu terasa berbeda di sekolah barunya yang sekarang...

Suasana malam yang terasa mencekam rupanya tidak berlaku bagi anak-anak periang di tingkat satu ini. Bintang-bintang yang mulai membentuk burung hantu yang tengah mengepakkan sayapnya menjadi penanda bahwa perjalanan ke tujuan utama para penyihir itu akan segera berakhir. Dan kereta tujuan _Konoha Train Station _itu semakin lama semakin melambat hingga suara keras yang terdengar dari arah luar kereta membuat para siswa yang tertidur lelap bisa terbangun kaget.

* * *

Jam pasir yang bergerak di sisi atas pintu kaca _kompartemen _kereta batu bara tujuan _Konoha Train Station _itu semakin lama semakin melambat, seiring dengan kecepatan kereta yang juga mulai berkurang. Namun, aliran percakapan yang terjalin di salah satu _kompartemen _di lokomotif belakang tidak belangsung surut. Anak-anak tingkat satu yang lelah menunggu pemberhentian terakhir kereta mereka hanya bisa menguap lebar atau mengamati bintang-bintang jatuh yang terasa ingin menimpuki kepala mereka.

"Jadi―"

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menutupi hal _itu _dari kalian ya?"

"Sejak melihatmu memasuki _kompartemen _ini, aku sedikit merasa ada aura yang berbeda pada dirimu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau hal itu ternyata bermakna _buruk _bagimu."

Sebuah senyum sedih yang terlihat begitu ironis tergambar di balik wajah Sai yang pucat. Selama ia menceritakan akan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada dua anak yang mulai membuat dirinya terbuka, ia merasa agak takut dengan respon yang mungkin akan mereka keluarkan. Tapi, ternyata tidak berlaku demikian bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto malah terlihat ingin sekali menangis saat mendengar dengan baik pengakuan masa lalu Sai saat ia masih berusia tujuh tahun.

"Aku tahu semestinya aku tidak usah dibiarkan hidup saat itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, akan datang waktu bagiku saat aku benar-benar akan kehilangan kesadaranku sebagai manusia dan mulai melakukan hal konyol berbahaya di luar sana. Tapi, aku tidak perlu dikasihani sebab aku yakin orang-orang di luar sana malah akan bertindak sebaliknya."

Diam. Hening yang lama itu membuat Sai takut menolehkan wajahnya baik ke arah Sasuke maupun Naruto. Kulit pucatnya yang terlihat seperti kekurangan darah membuat Sasuke teringat akan pemandangan miris beberapa waktu yang lalu. Memori saat ia menatap begitu sulitnya bagi _penduduk black orb _memenuhi kebutuhan primer mereka kembali terulang di dalam otaknya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup."

Baik Sai maupun Naruto seperti terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Mata lelah Sai menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Sasuke. "Kau harus tetap hidup bagaimanapun caranya. Kau tidak mau berakhir seperti mereka yang selama hidupnya terus saja berada dalam ketakutan dan akhirnya mati begitu saja di tangan para _Anbu, _kan? Kau juga tidak ingin kalah dengan begitu mudahnya di tangan _vampire _yang sudah menggigitimu kan? Kalau kau mati sekarang, semua _vampire _bangsawan itu akan tertawa dan menganggap kaum penyihir sebagai makhluk lemah tak berdaya." ujar Sasuke dengan cepat. Mata _onyx-_nya yang sedari tadi terus terpancang ke arah Sai berubah haluan ke arah jendela.

"Aku dan Naruto hanya anak berusia sebelas tahun saat ini tapi―

"―suatu saat nanti, kami yakin orang-orang dewasa di luar sana mau mendengar kami. Yah, meskipun sebagian besar waktu kami akan dihabiskan untuk melakukan hal konyol, kurasa." tambah Sasuke yang sedikit dibumbui dengan seringai kecil. "Tapi, entah kenapa, aku yakin akan hal itu."

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah _charming _Sasuke. Sai yang merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya seraya menggenggam erat-erat jubah hitamnya yang tergerai di atas lututnya. Ia semakin menggenggam jubah hitamnya hingga entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menangis lagi tapi berusaha ia tahan meskipun muncul rasa mencekat dari dadanya. Wajah pucatnya berubah sedikit memerah dan sedikit demi sedikit air mata itu akhirnya turun juga.

"Sungguh bukan masalah bagiku memiliki seorang kawan sepertimu, Sai. Dan kurasa, Sasuke pun berpikir yang sama. Selama kau juga mau menerima kami sebagai temanmu, selama itu pula rahasia kecilmu akan selalu terjaga di tangan kami." ungkap Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang bisa membuat siapapun kembali bersemangat setelah melihatnya. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai perlahan, membuat Sai berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Bagiku, temanku adalah keluargaku. Dan itulah mengapa _Marauders _itu ada." ujar Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya, "saat kau tak punya siapapun untuk menguatkan dirimu, teman dan sahabatmu yang akan selalu menggantikan tugas keluarga itu."

"_Yeah! _Kau benar sekali, Sasuke. Dan! Saat kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kau bisa melakukan hal bodoh bersama temanmu. Hahaha."

Dengan pelan, Sasuke menyibak rambut _raven-_nya yang sedikit terjatuh di matanya dengan buku-buku jemarinya. Rupanya apa yang dikatakan bibi Mineko padanya ada betulnya juga. Dengan bersekolah di tempat seperti itu, ia akan lebih banyak mengetahui hal yang belum pernah ia hadapi.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan _pureblood, half-blood, Muggle _atau apapun juga. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, keluargaku sangat peduli dengan semua itu. Tapi, aku lebih peduli dengan _temanku_."

"_Me either! _Tapi... ayah dan ibuku sih sangat pro dengan hubungan para penyihir dari status apapun. Jadi, tidak menjadi masalah juga bagiku. Apalagi, ibuku malah sangat setuju kalau di masa depan nanti, katanya ia ingin anak satu-satunya ini memiliki kekasih seorang _Muggle_, fufufu. Menurutnya, _Muggle _memiliki pandangan yang lebih luas dibandingkan keluarga penyihir lainnya. Ah! Bercerita tentang _Muggle, _aku ketemu satu orang yang sangat manis! Sayangnya aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Ahh―" sambung Naruto menambahkan. Ia bahkan menceritakan hal yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Percakapan yang bermula dari sebuah pengakuan kecil seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun ini mengalir begitu saja dan membuat suasana tegang antara ketiganya berubah hangat. Naruto terus saja mencerocoskan hal-hal yang penuh dengan decak tawa meskipun Sasuke hanya membalas dengan kata _baka _atau _hn. _

Sai masih kebingungan dengan semua hal yang baru saja ia alami dan sungguh bukan kemauannya ia menceritakan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Namun, entah kenapa dengan perasaan enteng dan tak ada rasa takut sedikit pun, ia menguraikan rahasianya itu pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Mungkinkah keputusan _Sarutobi-sama _yang memintanya untuk tetap bersekolah layaknya anak normal lainnya akan membuatnya terbuka dan melihat dunia dari sisi yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Hei Sai. Kau melamun ya? Sebaiknya jangan melamun, kau tidak tahu kan begitu banyak hantu penyihir-penyihir yang mati sering bergentayangan di kereta seperti ini. Sangat mengerikan, kau tahu itu." ungkap Naruto dengan wajah ingin menakut-nakuti. Di balik wajah riangnya muncul gurat-gurat kengerian yang dibuat-buat.

Perkataan Naruto yang dianggap Sasuke terlalu kekanak-kanakan itu membuatnya ingin sekali melemparkan sampah kembang gula yang terselip di bawah kakinya. Ia pun memungutnya dan melemparnya ke arah jidat Naruto. "Jangan menakuti orang seperti itu, Naruto. Sebenarnya, yang lebih takut akan cerita-cerita hantu konyol seperti itu adalah kau, kan?"

Melihat tingkah laku Sasuke dan Naruto yang sangat ramah itu, Sai sedikit merasa ingin tersenyum kembali. Ia lalu menghapus air mata yang sedikit jatuh di sela-sela mata lelahnya dengan lengan jubahnya. Berbicara akan hal-hal kecil dengan seseorang memang akan meringankan beban pikiranmu.

Naruto yang sedikit kesal dengan lemparan pembungkus kembang gula yang menempel tepat di jidatnya itu kemudian membalas perbuatan Sasuke. Ia lalu berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari balik ranselnya dan menarik sekantung penuh _permen mint menjerit _yang bila terkena kulitmu akan terus menjerit bila tidak dikulum dalam waktu tiga detik.

Maka, pertempuran lempar-lemparan _permen mint menjerit _pun dimulai. Sasuke yang sejak memasuki gerbong lokomotif kerete merasa tidak suka dengan suasana senang yang muncul di antara siswa-siswi _Konoha Wizard Academy_, bisa sedikit riang. Senyum tipis mulai mengembang di balik bibirnya. Gelak tawa yang tertahan itu pun memenuhi _kompartemen _mereka.

Salah satu _permen mint menjerit _yang dilempar oleh Naruto secara tak sengaja mengenai pipi Sai. Dan Sai pun hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, hingga tiga detik berlalu, _permen mint _itu pun meleleh di pipinya dan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara jeritan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan telinga. Naruto lalu tertawa lepas melihat Sai yang berusaha menarik _permen mint _yang telah melekat kuat di pipinya itu. Alih-alih ingin menarik, _permen mint _itu malah berpindah ke hidung dan mulut Sai hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas.

Sasuke pun berusaha menolong Sai yang sepertinya telah kehabisan nafas. Ia lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang berwarna putih gading itu dari balik jubah hitamnya. Gerakan memutar perlahan menjadi awal dari munculnya efek petir kecil dari ujung tongkat sihirnya.

"_Flipendo._"

_Permen mint menjerit _yang nyaris membuat Sai tewas kehabisan nafas itu akhirnya melepas secara tiba-tiba dari hidung dan mulutnya. Meskipun masih sedikit lengket, Sai akhirnya bisa menarik permen mengerikan itu dan kembali bernafas secara normal. Ia lalu memukul-mukul dadanya dan berusaha mengambil nafas yang banyak yang kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sasuke ke arah Sai yang masih tertunduk lemas. Sai lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, "kurasa begitu." lanjut Sasuke seraya menyembunyikan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam balik jubahnya.

Perasaan bersalah terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto. Ia lalu terisak hiperbola ke arah Sai seraya mengguncang-guncang kedua pundaknya. Kedua bola mata biru langitnya membulat dan ia terus saja berusaha meminta maaf atas perbuatannya itu.

"_GOMENNE SAI_..._GOMEN, GOMEN..._"

"Haha, _daijobu_. Kurasa aku perlu latihan berenang." jawab Sai dengan senyum ramahnya. Naruto pun bisa menghela nafas lega. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke." ungkapnya kemudian.

Sasuke membalas dengan menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

"AHH, _yokatta_!!" seru Naruto dengan perasaan lega, "kupikir akan lebih buruk. Baiklah! Sebaiknya kita tidak bermain lempar-lempar _permen mint menjerit _ini lagi."

"Tsk, akhirnya kau sadar juga, Naruto." sindir Sasuke seraya meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menahannya. "Tapi, bagus juga saat dipakai untuk melawan _basilisk _soalnya lubang hidungnya kecil kan."

"Aa! Lelucon yang sangat bagus, Sasuke! Baru kali ini aku mendengar leluconmu dan tak kusangka lelucon pertamamu itu sangat―"

"Tapi, menurutku, permen aneh seperti ini bisa digunakan untuk melawan monster gurita raksasa yang katanya mendiami kolam besar di halaman utama _Konoha Wizard Academy_." potong Sai sambil menarik sedikit _permen mint meledak _yang masih menempel di ujung bibirnya.

Diam untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke dan Naruo saling bertukar pandang dan membuat Sai mengeluarkan raut wajah tak bersalahnya, "apa?"

"Aku suka leluconmu, Sai!" seru Naruto seraya menjulangkan tinjunya ke atas.

Tawa yang tertahan itu pun semakin lama semakin memenuhi _kompartemen _yang sangat berkesan bagi Sai itu. Sasuke yang selalu terkesan diam dan tak suka membaut lelucon akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa lepasnya. Sai pun bisa kembali tersenyum lega meskipun sudah ada dua anak lain yang telah mengetahui rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Namun, ia percaya bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman yang bisa ia percaya hingga masa terburuk dalam hidupnya mulai mendatangi dirinya...

"..._nakama_."

—_To be Continued—_

* * *

Wow, dengan cepat, akhirnya Sai dan yang lainnya sudah menjadi teman ya? Fiuhh, yap, akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto mengetahui rahasianya Sai dan mereka akan menjaga rahasia itu sampai kapanpun. Hmm...

Mengenai Shikamaru yang _blushing _seperti itu rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin ya? ~.~a

Mm, Neji dan Ino akhirnya juga muncul. Tapi, kok rasanya aneh ya saat mereka berdua dipasangkan dalam satu _scene_. Kayak nggak cocok banget deh...

Ok! RnR Please!!

Great Thanks to:

**micHI luph FF, MzProngs, Furukara Kyu, hiryuka nishimori.**

Arigatou gozaimashita.


End file.
